


Temptress

by greeneyedciel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Evil Chat Noir, F/M, Falling In Love, Held Hostage, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Love, Love Confessions, Series, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedciel/pseuds/greeneyedciel
Summary: The evil Chat Noir and heroic Ladybug have been enemies for years. But when Chat Noir steals Ladybug’s Miraculous, no one is left to stop his reign of terror. Chat Noir has finally won and what he wants for a prize is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette swears she will find Tikki and Adrien wherever Chat Noir is hiding them. Her plan to doing so is paved with good intentions by making Chat Noir fall in love with her, but somehow ends up falling in love with him along the way.





	1. Mutually hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And because of that want, I became who I am now. To be mutually infatuated is a good thing. A very good thing."- Izaya Orihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Guess what? I'm rewriting this bad boy. That's right! I did not just abandon this piece of smut. As I've read lots of fanfiction, and I mean lots like more than I care to admit, there is nothing more annoying than a great piece of fanfiction that wasn't finished! I realized I would be one of those authors if I didn't finish this work. But, then I faced the problem of not even liking this story. So, I've decided to rework this and make it into the piece I want. 
> 
> Smut isn't happening for a couple of chapters and there will be a plot. Also, if you like this work then please check out Seasons in Paris. That's my baby. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this rewrite! Previous comments on here probably don't apply anymore, so please disregard them. Thank you!

“Give up Ladybug!” Chat wacked her yoyo away. “You’ll never stop me and the bank robber at the same time.”

Ladybug wound her yoyo. Her nose crinkled in concentration as she watched gunmen below storm the bank. She knew she would have to make a choice. “You’re right Chat, but eventually I will get you.” Ladybug faced him at the edge of the roof. “That’s a promise.” She fell backwards and chucked her yoyo onto a nearby sign to swing down upon the gunmen.

Chat smiled in contempt, “I knew you’d pick them over me. You always do.” Chat twirled his tail lazily as he strolled to the other end of the roof. “But, I’ll get you before you even lay a finger on me.” Chat placed one foot into the empty air while he kept the other balanced on the roof. “After all, cats always land on their feet.”

He fell through the air and gracefully landed in the alley. “Transforme-moi.” He whispered when he was sure no one was around. His black suit dissipated and a tired Plagg flew out of his ring.

“Adrien, why did you let those other guys rob the bank before us!” Plagg whined. “We failed Hawk Moth.”

“No we didn’t, and I’ll get it later.” Adrien brushed off Plagg’s concern. “We have a more important mission today.” Adrien whispered as he walked out of the alley. He stuffed Plagg into his white jacket pocket.

“What could possibly be more important than that?” Plagg hissed.

“We’re going to find out who Ladybug is.”  Adrien smirked as he turned the corner towards the bank.

“How are we supposed to do that?”

“We’re going to keep her distracted as long as possible then follow her.”

Plagg hummed, “And just how are you supposed to keep her distracted?”

“I’m an ex-model after all, I’m sure I can think of something.” Adrien observed the fight with detached interest. He honestly just wanted it to end so he could make his entrance. He saw it when the gunmen ran out of bullets. Adrien smiled to himself and started to move closer. He knew the gunman would desperately try to escape Ladybug no matter what the cost. He knew the would be bank robber would panic and look for a hostage. Adrien would be that hostage.

Adrien passed the getaway vehicle with a soft whistle. He watched from the corner of his eye as the gunman saw him.

“Stop, or I’ll shoot!” The gunman held up his empty gun. “I mean it! Don’t move!”

Adrien raised his hands, “Oh no!” He gasped in feigned surprise. “Lady-“

“Don’t even think about it!” The gun bumped his forehead. “Just get in the car and no one will get hurt.”

Adrien moved around to the gunman’s side and grinned as he opened the door. The stupid criminal didn’t realize that Ladybug was almost done with his buddies, and would be out in..

**Trois**

Adrien heard the gunshots stop.

**Deux**

He heard bones crack and something heavy hit against the front glass door.

**Un**

The front door shattered into thousands of glass shards.

Adrien felt a laugh bubble inside his throat that he couldn’t let out till Ladybug saw his predicament.

“Get in! Get in!” The gunmen shoved Adrien inside.

“You, surrender and I won’t beat you as hard as your buddies here.” Ladybug sauntered down those cement steps with her yoyo circling in her right hand.

“Don’t! Don’t come any closer or blondie gets it!” The gunman grabbed Adrien and pressed the gun to his temple.

Ladybug stopped, but her yoyo still spun. “I really hate it when bad guys take civilians as hostages.”

The yoyo snapped around the gunmans hand. Ladybug pulled the gun free and dropped it on the cement beside her.

“I can still break his neck!” The gunman reached for Adrien who was partly inside the getaway car.

The next moment the gunman hit his jaw against the dinged up car with a heavy thud. “Didn’t I just warn you?” Ladybug dragged the criminal towards her feet. “I hate-“ She kicked his gut. “When criminals try to shield themselves like cowards.” She sneered. He placed her foot on his wrist. “Beg me not to do it.” Her foot bent forward.

“Pl-please Ladybug. I’m sorry, I got two kids at home and I needed the dough.” The guy blubbered. “I promise-I swear to you that I’ll never do it again.”

“Good.” Ladybug lifted her foot from his wrist just to kick him in the face.

Adrien turned his head to see lights flash from police sirens in the distance. “Ladybug.” Adrien whispered and slumped to the ground. “I-I don’t feel so good.”

Ladybug gasped and ran forward. “Hang in there.” Ladybug wrapped Adrien in her arms. “I’ll get you to a hospital…Adrien?”

“So...you know me?” Adrien smiled weakly. “I’m glad. Adrien Agreste, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Ladybug, just your friendly Parisian superhero.” Ladybug smiled and started to sprint with Adrien in her arms. She ducked and dashed all over till she found an ambulance. “Please, you have to help him!”

Adrien glanced to see her earrings were on two little dots. “Lad-Ladybug. Thank you.” The earrings were down to one.

“I have to go, but please take care of him.” Ladybug passed Adrien over to the medic before she sprinted away. 

As she got a couple meters away, Adrien sat up. “Well, I’m so much better now! Thanks for your help.” Adrien jumped down from the vehicle. “I gotta run!” Adrien ran along the sidewalk until he found an alley, “Transforme-moi!” Once his Chat Noir costume was on, Adrien jumped onto the roof and followed a couple paces behind Ladybug as she led him right to her home.

Adrien watched from a couple roofs away as Ladybug swung onto Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s balcony. “Well Marinette, this changes things.” Adrien smiled. “Now I have to make some different plans.”

 

 


	2. You think you've won me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're married, they say, and you think you have won me,- Well take this white veil from my head, and look on me; here's a matter to vex you, and matter to grieve you, here's doubt to distrust you, and faith to believe you." Alice Cary, The Bridal Veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> like I stated before this is being rewritten. Comments below probably don't apply to this work before, there's an actual plot this time around, and the smut will happen down the road. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Chat Noir glided onto the balcony and threw the tiny trap door with ease. He silently landed in a small pink bedroom. Chat’s night vision let him clearly take in the room: the feminine furniture, the sewing station, his old modeling pictures plastered on the wall near a desktop computer, and finally his gaze turned to the huddled form of Marinette.

The top of her head stuck out underneath the pink covers, and she quietly clung to a small pink pillow where a certain red bug slept on. Who would have ever suspected his innocent, clumsy, and shy classmate is Ladybug-was Ladybug? Adrien enjoyed the outline of her figure in the dark as he brushed a loose strand off her pale face. His nail trailed her cheek as he noticed Mari shivered and pulled the pink sheets closer. Adrien’s thoughts turned dark as he dreamed about everything he could do to her, but he couldn’t get distracted. He had a job to do.   

He supposed that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the process at the very least. Adrien smiled and his nail ran up to her ear as he plucked the earring from her right ear. His hand reached carefully under her head to extract that last little earring. He gingerly moved his fingers as he unhitched that earning. Adrien closed his eyes as he slowly removed his hand that was now under Mari’s head.

Adrien had finally won. He finally held Ladybug’s miraculous, which meant he literally had victory in the palm of his hand. The victory felt somewhat hallow though. It was underhanded and it only meant that Adrien had been smarter than Marinette. It didn’t mean that he was better.

Adrien pursed his lips, he supposed that didn’t really matter. Maybe he should discuss it the next time he visited his father in prison. Well, if his father was still behind bars. Last time Adrien had checked in with the terrorist, he seemed to have something up his sleeve.

Adrien had his own plans now. He clenched the earrings in his fist, “I win Marinette.”

* * *

 

Marinette woke the next morning with a sting that burned her cheek. She delicately traced what felt like a scratch all the way up to her ear. “Weird.” She muttered. “Tikki, let’s go eat some breakfast.” Mari said as she stretched her thin arms overhead. She scratched her right side and swung her legs over her bed. “Tikki?” Mari yawned. “Maybe she’s hiding.” Mari shrugged and kicked her legs in the air. “Oh well.” Mari jumped down onto her wooden floor and lazily walked down stairs.

“Maman, can I have a croissant with Nutella for breakfast? I’m not very hungry today.” Mari walked into the kitchen where her orange juice sat. “Maman?” Mari glanced up to see her mother horrified as she watched the television.

“Today is a sad day for Paris. Chat Noir has won the battle, and here are his demands.” The video anchor cut to Chat Noir.

“I will leave Paris alone, in fact I will leave Paris entirely if my demands are met. I have a special message for Ladybug.” His cold smile sent chills up Marinette’s spine. “I have your miraculous, and will leave Paris if you hand yourself over to me forever.” The clip ended, and the TV anchor cried.

Mari stood then confused for a moment. Her hand trailed along the scratch up to her earlobe to tug on her earring except…it wasn’t there. Mari’s eyes widened and the glass slipped from her hand. A loud crash filled the apartment as the glass shattered on the wooden floor.

“Marinette, are you alright?”

Mari felt orange juice drench her feet.

“Mari, please clean that up before you leave to hangout with Alya today. I have to go help your father.” Her mother leaned over the counter to plant a kiss on her forehead. “I love you!”

Mari stood there. A liquid splatter ran down her left shin.

She heard her mother’s footsteps fade as she went down to the bakery. Her parents were down there. Her parents didn’t know. Her parents didn’t know that it was Chat that wanted her.

“Tikki?” Mari cried. Tears began to sting. “Tikki!” Mari moved her foot and winced with a piece of glass cut her. “Merde.” Mari picked up the pieces of glass. “She’s not gone. She’s not gone. It’s just a lie.” Mari’s hand shook as she poured the glass into the trashcan. “It’ll be okay.” Mari grabbed a wet rag from the counter and wiped the blood off her big toe. “Deep breathes Marinette. You can do this.” Mari hobbled up her narrow steps as she entered her bedroom once more.

“Hey there Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chat lazed against her sofa. “Did you see the news?” Chat smirked, “From the look on your face I can tell you have.”

“Get. Out.”

Chat pouted, “Don’t be like that lovebug.” He twirled his tail in his hand, “Or I guess it’s not love bug anymore…how about princess?”

“I won’t go with you!” Mari stomped her foot and winced. She needed to bandage her foot.

“Are you saying the hero of Paris, beloved by all-“ Chat stood up from the couch to stalked towards her, “The woman who saves babies, kittens, civilians in need, and is the very moral fiber of this city-“ He backed her into the left corner of her room. “Won’t trade herself to ensure the city’s safety?” He raised a claw to trace the cut on Mari’s cheek. “That’s just horribly selfish, don’t you think?” He fluttered his lashes.

Mari’s chest rose and fell in a quick rhythm as fear tore through her. “No. I won’t let you win.”

Chat pressed her back against the wall, “Aw, Mari. That hurts my feelings ya know.” His chest was pressed against hers as he grabbed her left arm. “I think you’re going to have to make it up to me.” His lips brushed against her cut cheek. “You were so much nicer to me last night when I visited.” His tongue ran along the cut. “And you look so much prettier with some scratches.”

“Get off of me!” Mari raised her knee and slammed it into his gut.

Chat buckled over in pain. “You’re going to regret that.”

“You’re going to regret stealing my miraculous!” Mari raised a broom that wasn’t far away. “Give Tikki back!” She smacked Chat’s back with the broom. “Give my earrings back and I promise not to kick your butt too hard.” Mari lifted the broom once more.

Chat caught the broom and snapped it in half. “You know, I was going to be civil about this.”

“Well I’m not. I’ll never go with you.”

Chat paused, “You really think so?” His famous smirk crossed his face. “I guess I’ll just have to punish Paris for your choice Mari.”

“No!”

“And I think-“ Chat turned his back to her and walked over to the exit, “That I’ll start with Adrien Agreste. He’s the one you have a crush on right? I saw him all over your walls.” Chat laughed.

“Touch him and I’ll kill you!” Mari screamed.

“But, if you kill me…” Chat started to chuckle, “You’ll never see him again. Au revoir, Marinette. I’ll come back later when Paris is in flames. I hope you’ll have changed you mind by then.”

 


	3. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How delicious is the winning. Of a kiss at love's beginning." Thomas Campbell, Freedom and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I deleted this chapter and completely redid it. There was just no saving that chapter, but I hope this one is 10x better than the one that was originally posted. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other work, Seasons in Paris! I'd really appreciate it :D

Mari ripped off her clothes and threw on red athletic leggings, and a red crop top. She pulled a black mask that sat in the back of her closet from when she was Batgirl for Halloween. It lacked the ears though, which was for the best she decided. “I’m coming to get you Tikki!” Mari ran down stairs and out the door. She didn’t care if she didn’t have her powers or yoyo, she could figure something out. Suddenly an explosion rang through the air followed by screams. Mari watched in horror as sewer lids flew up in the air and crashed on random cars.

“Ladybug, thank god!” A police officer ran towards her. “Chat set a bomb off in the sewers. We really need your help.”

Mari took deep breath. “I need some help officer. Chat wasn’t lying when he said he had my miraculous. But, you have some weapons I could borrow, right?”

The officer gave her a pained expression. “I have a gun.”

“I don’t do guns, don’t you have a staff?”

“If you go to the station, you can find something there.” The officer started to job away from her. “But, hurry Ladybug! I think Chat is serious this time.”

Adrien watched Mari run towards the station in her fake Ladybug costume. “How sad, she’s still fighting.” He hummed. “I suppose that’s what I always admired about Marinette. She just never gives up. She just keeps going, and going.” Adrien clicked the detonator again and enjoyed the explosion below. “But, it’s all for naught. Right, Mr. Mayor.” Adrien laughed.

“Please, please Chat Noir. I don’t have the power to give her to you.” The mayor blubbered.

“Oh please, you do plenty of illegal things.” Chat towered over his pathetic form. “And I know about every single thing you’ve done. Now, I want you to give the order-“ Adrien pulled at the collar of his shirt so the mayor's face met his, “To give me Marinette now.” He ran a claw along his neck. “I won’t ask nicely twice.”

“And then you’ll leave right?”

“Yes, I’ll leave Paris forever. All I want is just one little high school senior. That’s not much to ask, is it?”

The mayor shook his head and dialed his phone. “Yes it’s Mayor Bourgeois. I have order for you…”

Mari hurdled over explosions, looters, and overall chaos that had ensnared Paris. She plugged her ears against the screams for help as she headed towards the police headquarters. She almost made it.

“Wow, Mari. You’re just ignoring all those cries for help. How cold hearted of you.” Chat blocked her path with his baton extended.

“You! You did this!” Mari sprinted towards him. “If you hurt Adrien, I swear I’ll-“ Mari raised her leg only to have him dodge her kick.

“So while Paris burns, you’re first thought is about Adrien? You must really have it bad for that guy.” Chat dodged her pathetic attacks. “And, I gave you a choice. If you would have just come with me quietly, you would have prevented all of this. In a way, you’re just as responsible as I am for this mess.” Chat blocked all of her hits. “But, I enjoy this chaos. It reminds me of home.”

“Well let me send you back to hell then!” Mari grabbed one end of his baton and used it to hurdle herself over him. She dashed towards the station that was only a few meters behind him.

“Me-ouch, now you’ve really hurt my feelings.” Adrien stormed after her. “All you need to do to make it stop is just surrender to me.” Adrien called.

Marinette scurried into the station, “Please, I need a weapon. I’m Ladybug, and I need your help to get my miraculous back from Chat Noir.” Mari panted. She glanced around and noticed that no one was there. “Hello?” Mari heard the front door open. “Merde!” She ran into the back room and desperately searched for a weapon. She just needed a baton like Chat’s. Then she was sure she could beat him.

“Mari, this game is starting to annoy me. All you need to do is just give up. Say you’ll be mine forever, and ever.” Chat called.

Mari noted his tone sounded annoyed. Good, she thought to herself as her hand wrapped around the weapon she had been looking for. She wanted him frustrated. “I’m in here chaton.” Mari called.

“Are you trying to set a trap for me lovebug? How adorable.” Adrien entered the weapons room. “Are we gonna fight now? Is that really what you want to do when Paris is burning?”

“It won’t take long!” Mari raised her baton that clanked against Chat’s. “If you’d just give me my miraculous, we could have a fair fight!” She dodged Chat’s attack. She rolled along the blue floor only to see Chat poised to swing at her again.

“Mmm, I don’t think so.” Chat watched in delight as Mari got back on her feet.

“Why, are you scared?” Mari taunted as she rushed at him again.

“Me, scared off a cute red bug?” Chat laughed coldly, “I’ll never be scared of you. Plus winning is so much fun. So, how about you give up already and let me enjoy my victory? I’ll make it pleasurable for you too.” Chat said in a husky voice.

Mari’s breath caught at his words, “N-no way!” She swung her baton in a way that pushed Chat away from the entrance. “I’ll never surrender.” Mari bolted towards the front of the police station and threw the broken glass doors. She was ready to defend her city when she encountered something she never expected.

“Ladybug, we the city of Paris thank you for your years of service. You captured Hawkmoth and countless other villains, but we need you to save the city one last time.” Mayor Bourgeois spoke in a shaky voice. “We ask you to surrender to Chat Noir. We are afraid of what he might do next.” The mayor cringed as another bomb sounded in the distance. “Please, we beg of you.”

The police chief stood beside him in silence along with other political figures.

“You-you want me to give up?” Mari collapsed to her knees. Her breaths came out slow as she processed what the mayor had said.

“We can’t stop this chaos without Chat Noir, and he won’t stop this unless he has you.”

“It’s cowardly Ladybug, we all know it is.” The police chief Raincomprix added in a disgusted tone. “But, we all have families-you have a family. We need to think about the safety of the city as a whole.” Raincomprix moved closer and said in a hushed tone, “And just because you give up to him now, doesn’t mean we can’t beat him later.” He extended a hand out to Marinette.

Mari nodded. “You’re right.” She took his hand. “I will give up the battle, but not the war.”

“The police are behind you Ladybug. We’ll look for your miraculous.”

Mari gave him a nod, “Mayor Bourgeois, I will accept the terms that Chat has laid out as long as he helps clean up the city.”

“I normally don’t do clean up duty, but I guess I will just this once.” Chat strolled over. “It’s not everyday you’re greatest enemy surrenders to you.” Chat pressed himself into Marinette’s side. “I hope you know, I’ll be punishing you later for not listening to me when I asked you to surrender back in your room.” He whispered against her cheek.

Mari gagged and shoved him away. “Just go clean up the city.”

Chat laughed and dashed away, “Anything for you!”

Adrien spent the next three hours cleaning as Marinette packed a bag in her room. She told her parents that she was going on a trip with Alya to the States for a month. She didn’t plan on staying with Chat Noir much longer than that.

“I’ll find you Tikki.” She whispered in her empty room. She took out her sketch pad and ran her fingers over her sketch of Adrien. “I’ll find you too.” Mari folded the cover of her sketchpad up and slid it into her pink, floral bookbag.

“Well that took much longer than I expected.” Chat sighed. He was dirty. His face covered in black smears, and his black suit had dark stains against it. He smelled like smoke. “Some buildings caught fire, but don’t worry. I handled it.”

“How reassuring.” Mari rolled her eyes and picked up her two bags. “Are we leaving now?”

“So eager, I like that.” Chat smiled. “But, I did promise a punishment for you.” He swayed over to her. “I like to keep my promises ya know, princess.” He smiled. He closed in and towered over Mari. “I want to hear you surrender again. But, this time only for me.” His clawed hand cupped her face. “I want to hear those sweet lips say it.” His thumb ran over her bottom lip.

Mari narrowed her eyes, “Fine. I give up Chat. You win.”

Chat tilted his head, “Mmm, I guess we’ll work on that. Next time I want it with more feeling.”

“I’ll show you feeling.” Mari parted her lips and let Chat’s thumb enter her mouth only to clamp down it. Hard.

“Ow! Ghees, you’re more piranha than princess at the moment.” Chat grumbled.

“Let’s just get this over already.” Left her room for the balcony. She had a plan and she would save Tikki and Adrien from Chat’s wrath if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Evening Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come forth, sweet stars, and comfort heaven's heart." -Sidney Lanier, An Evening Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I will be posting a chapter everyday for the next four days to get caught up for the months I was on hiatus with this work. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are greatly appreciated. Don't forget to check out my other work Summer in Paris. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

“Well I’m going to have to carry you.” Chat said with outstretched arms. “Seriously, you can’t just leap over buildings anymore.”

“And who’s fault is that!” Marinette snapped. She crossed her arms and stomped her left foot. “You’re not carrying me.”

Chat rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’ve had enough.” Chat threw Marinette over his shoulder like a pink sack of potatoes and took both her bags in each hand. “You might want to get on my back.”

“Fine!” Mari flipped off his back and landed on the balcony. Her feet pushed off the ground again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her slim arms encircled his neck.

“Ready?”

Mari grumbled something in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Chat leapt from the small balcony into the night air and landed safely on the next roof. He ran along roofs and took in the night air. Paris was beautiful, a little overcrowded, but beautiful. He might miss it, he reasoned. But, he had Marinette now and he intended to make her life as miserable as possible as payback for putting his father in jail. Not like his dad was father of the year or anything.

Soon the Agreste manor appeared into view. Chat bounced and jumped over the wall that encircled the high class property. “Adrien should really sell the place.” He said aloud. He realized that speaking in third person was a little weird, but he couldn’t let Marinette find out he was Adrien just yet. After all, he did intend on making her suffer for awhile.

“Maybe he would if you didn’t kidnap him.” Mari wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. “I swear if he’s hurt in anyway…” She brought her face close. “I will do it. I will kill you.” She released her surprisingly strong grip.

“Message received.” Chat rubbed his neck. He followed Marinette into his own home at a distance. He wanted to see what she would do.

“Adrien!” Was the first thing that came out as soon as she opened the door. “Adrien, it’s Marinette!”

Chat sighed. He should have figured that Marinette would go berserk once she got her. “Marinette, he’s not here.”

Mari ignored him and ran up white marble stairs. “Adrien!”

“Transforme-moi, Plagg.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“So, have you rubbed winning in her face yet? Did you make her cry.”

Adrien shrugged sadly, “Naw. She’s making herself upset. She didn’t even know me that well. I don’t get why she’s so upset.” He cringed with every cry of his name. A weird feeling of guilt bubbled inside him. “Winning was supposed to feel better than this.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning. Are you going to make her sleep in your bed or the basement?” Plagg hovered over his head.

Adrien turned on his heels and headed towards the too large kitchen. “She can sleep wherever she drops for all I care.”

“I guess that’s just as good.” Plagg rested on his shoulder.

Adrien walked through the silver swing doors then clenched his growling stomach. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was. I could use some fish.”

“Well I could use some cheese.” Plagg flew off his shoulder and directly into the large fridge.

“That’s all you ever eat.” Adrien followed Plagg. “I just hope Marinette shuts up soon.” Adrien pulled out a fish fillet and some asparagus.

“So Adrien, I’ve been meaning to ask-“ Plagg munched a piece of cheddar cheese. “What do you plan to do with her anyway? I mean you could have asked for your dad to be released instead.”

Adrien bit his lower lip and unwrapped the salmon. “I guess just travel for awhile. I want to keep her out of Paris. I’m sure father will appreciate that gesture enough for whatever he’s planning.”

“Not really. You know once he hears about your stunt, he’ll want in.”

“I’m not even planning anything in his league. So what? I set a couple of bombs off and set some fires then riled up some of the less desirable civilians in Paris. I wasn’t the one trying to take over France.”   

“But, you got Ladybug!”

“I got Marinette, and she’s more than a handful.”

 

 

Mari had spent an entire hour searching for Adrien upstairs. He was nowhere to be found. Mari fumbled towards his room through her tears. “Adrien, I’m-I’m so sorry.” She cried. “It-It’s all my fault.” She barely made it to his bed before she collapsed into a crying mess. “He wouldn’t have hurt you if-if I just hadn’t…” Hadn’t what, she thought. Hadn’t had a huge crush on him for four years? Hadn’t posted pictures of him everywhere? Crying over it was stupid, Mari chided herself. She needed to be strong so she would save Adrien and Tikki.

“I should have been brave. I should have said I loved you.” Mari pulled one of his pillows close. “Instead I was a coward. A coward who lost to Chat Noir.” Mari pulled out her phone desperate to text Alya, but she was in the U.S. without service. Well most likely she was there unless she was still on the plane. Alya had left during the chaos that Chat Noir caused hours earlier. Marinette didn’t even get to wish her best friend goodbye. She sent her a Facebook message saying she needed to talk. If that didn’t work, she’d try Instagram or Snapchat.

“Feel free to grab anything from the fridge princess.” Chat called from the other side of Adrien’s door.

Marinette ignored him and decided to scroll through her Instagram. Maybe someone had seen Adrien and would have saved him from wherever Chat was holding him against his will. She searched the tag #agreste only to find people burning Agreste clothing or articles about Adrien’s terrorist father. Nothing about Adrien though. That was probably for the best, she decided. She wouldn’t want Adrien in the cross hairs of those kinds of people anyway. It wasn’t his fault his father was a villain.

Marinette looked around Adrien’s room for clues. He had some clothes on a chair, his computer was still on, but other than that everything seemed very normal. Maybe Chat Noir was someone Adrien trusted so he left of his own accord? Mari shook her black pigtails. She would have to dig through his computer files later. Right now, she reasoned, she needed a good nights sleep.

Mari walked over to the door and opened it, “Come in here and I’ll kick your ass chaton!” Mari shouted into the empty hallway. She swore she heard a giggle. Mari shut the door and locked it. Luckily Adrien had a bathroom in his huge room like was like an apartment. She prepped her face, took off all her makeup, and curled into a pair of Adrien’s basketball shorts and a huge t-shirt. Mari felt better as she pulled his covers over her head. It was almost like Adrien was there with her.


	5. Frosty Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My heart has far more fire than you can frost to chill,  
> My soul more love than you can make my soul forget."- Victor Hugo, More Strong Than Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers,
> 
> I'm gonna try and keep good on that promise to post everyday for the next four days to get caught up. Btw Victor Hugo is considered to be one of the most important French writers of all time. Check out some of his stuff if you feel like learning over summer break. I've listened to his poems in French & English, and they're beautiful either way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated!

Adrien watched Marinette sleep in his bed for what felt like an hour. Something stirred inside his chest as he watched her chest rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm. He shook his head and closed the door with a sneer on his face. He may have always thought Marinette was cute, but she was Ladybug! He couldn’t allow himself to feel anything for her, especially when she ruined his plans for almost four years. Adrien thought back to all those foiled plots that Ladybug had ruined for him: bank robbers, art theft, jewelry heists, and other crimes. Adrien pressed his right hand into a fist; he would not be confused by her.

But, now Adrien mulled over Plagg’s question from earlier. What would he do with the ex-superhero, he wondered. Adrien bit the inside of his cheek and headed into his father’s study. He walked over to the large desk and pulled out the emergency bottle of brandy that he knew his father had in the lowest drawer. Adrien placed the bottle of  Courvoisier on the lightly dust covered desk and unscrewed the lid. “Fuck it.” Adrien pressed his lips to the bottle and tilted his head back for a couple of swigs.

“Breaking out Courvoisier, must be serious.” Plagg floated into the room.

Adrien plopped his butt down in the overly large, brown office chair. “Thinking.” He crossed his legs on top of the desk while he took another swig.

“Thinking, that’s a dangerous past time for you.” Plagg snickered.

“Stuff your cheese hole, you black mouse.”

“Relax, I’m kidding.” Plagg landed on the desk. “But, seriously what are you thinking about?”

“What I’m going to do.” Adrien had loads of ideas what he could do with Marinette, but rape wasn’t something he was into. He did want to get her out of the country though. “You know, I never asked Marinette what her parents thought about her leaving forever.” Adrien bounced his right leg on top of his left. “I can’t imagine they took it so well.” Adrien remembered his few encounters with them. They were nice people. Adrien wasn’t a fan of nice people, but they run an awesome boulangerie.

“I thought you were going to travel.”

“Yeah, but I can’t exactly leave the country as Chat Noir.”

“So, just reveal yourself and take her somewhere far enough away that she can’t run away. What about that island your father shares with his rich friends in the Indian Ocean?”

“You mean Pamban Island near that criminal cesspool?” Adrien scratched his chin. “That’s an idea. It’s not like she could run away from me there.”

“Yeah, and then we can ditch her.”

Adrien raised the bottle for another drink.

“We’re going to ditch her somewhere far away, right?”

Adrien kept drinking even though the brandy burned his throat unpleasantly.

“You can’t be serious!”

Adrien dropped the half empty bottle. “I’m thinking.”

“This shouldn’t be any thinking!” Plagg flew in Adrien’s face. “Don’t tell me your going soft.” Plagg narrowed his big eyes.

“I’m not, I was just thinking about a more permanent punishment.” Adrien tapped his foot against the wood.

“Like what?” Plagg punched the hallow of his cheek with his tiny paw.

“You’re not going to like it.” Adrien picked the bottle up again. He needed to be drunk for the plan he was concocting.

“I swear if it’s anything stupid, I will punch you with all my strength.”

Adrien took three swigs, “Well maybe it’s the alcohol, and my lack of prospective girlfriends…”

“I’m clenching my paw now.” Plagg threatened.

“I was thinking of marrying her.”

Plagg’s punch knocked Adrien out of the office chair. “That is the stupidest way to celebrate a victory against your archenemy that I have ever heard.”

“I don’t think it’s that bad of a plan. I mean think about it, we move to a country that doesn’t have divorce-“

“You’re drunk.”

“And she’ll be stuck with me the rest of her life. I think that’s a pretty good punishment.” Adrien said from the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. “I’m not exactly whatcha call…a catch.”

“You’re so drunk right now, I don’t even want to speak to you. Come talk to me when you’re in your right mind.” Plagg fumed and left the study.

Adrien let the unlit cigarette hang in his mouth. “I suppose he’s right.” Adrien pulled out his black lighter. “I’m starting to feel a little buzzed.”

* * *

 

_"Marinette, I have something to tell you." Adrien walked over to the park bench she was sitting on._

_"Anything." Marinette practically drooled._

_"I got your letter." Adrien held the pink heart shaped note in his hand._

_"Oh, did you-did you like it?" Mari blushed heavily._

_Adrien's mouth moved, but no words came out. His solid figure turned shimmery._

_"Adrien!"  Mari screamed. "I can't understand what you're saying."_

_"Why didn't you protect me."_

_The words sent Mari's world shattering. She felt like she was going to puke._

_"You failed this city. You failed Paris, and you let Chat take me."_

_Mari's breaths came in ragged spurts. "I'm-I'm sorry."_

_"You should have said that to me when I was alive."_

 


	6. Nightmare Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All that we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream." - Edgar Allan Poe, A Dream Within a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Still keeping good on that promise about posting till I get caught up. After that I'll probably post every other week. 
> 
> So question for my lovely readers: do you guys like the short chapters, or would you prefer longer? Comment below.

 

 

Marinette woke with a scream that tore through the empty manor. Her fists mangled the sheets beneath her as she jerked upwards in a cold sweat.

Footsteps sounded from outside her door moments later, "What the hell? Is someone hurting you?" Footsteps turned to stumbles as a shadowy figure approached the bed.

"St-stay away. It was just a nightmare." Mari pulled one of the bedsheets over her chest.

"Well you'd-you'd think you were bein' murdered by the sound of that scream. Jesus."

"Well sorry, I didn't mean to bother you chaton." Mari hissed. "Now get out."

"No, itz my bedroom." Chat slurred. He climbed over the bed till he neared Marinette.

"You stink." Mari wrinkled her nose in the dark at the scent of alcohol and cigarettes that reeked off of his skin.

"Probably because I'm drunk." Chat's head hit one of the pillows beside Marinette.

"Do you sleep in costume?" Mari asked with a grimace. She frowned at the heat that radiated from his closeness.

“I normally don’t sleep in anything at all princess.” Chat stretched arm bonked the top of Marinette’s head. “I could take off what I’m wearing if that’d suit you better.”

Mari groaned, “No thanks. Just get out.” Mari’s eyelids began to feel heavy. “I’m too tired to deal with this.” She kicked Chat’s lean leg.

“Well I’m too drunk to really care sweetheart. Besides, I can smother you with a pillow if you scream like that again.” Chat grumbled. “Loud enough to wake the dead.”

Dead, that word sent a shiver down Marinette’s spine. “Is Adrien dead?” She asked in a small voice. What surprised her was Chat’s laughter that echoed through the room. “Is he dead?” She squeaked in terror.

“No, just-just dead on the inside.” Chat managed to wheeze through his fit of hearty laughter. “God, you’re hilarious. I think I’m gonna like having you around.”

Mari glared into the darkness of the room. “Get. Out.” She kicked his leg harder than before.

“No way.” Chat yawned. “Too tired. Just make a pillow barrier and deal with it.”

A human hand brushed against her arm. “I want you out.” She whispered feverishly.

“Too bad.” The hand rubbed against Marinette’s slim forearm as it reached for the two pillows beside her. Something bumped around in the darkness.

“There.” Chat’s voice unceremoniously announced.

Mari felt a wall of pillows beside her. “That’s not good enough.” She laid her head down.

Chat never answered her. He had already fallen asleep.

* * *

 

Mari woke the next morning with something heavy strewn across her chest. “Tikki, five more minutes.” She rolled with to her side against the morning light that seared through her closed eyelids. The heavy barrier didn’t leave though. Mari half wondered what it was, but she was too tired to care.

Adrien felt something tug his arm. His first thought was Plagg, but then he remembered last night. His green eyes flew wide open as he saw Marinette had his left arm tucked under her breasts. Normally this would have been a great thing, but Adrien was not in costume. His whole plan would be ruined if Marinette found out he was Adrien all along now.

“Well, look at the lovebirds.” Plagg heckled in a hushed voice. “How’s that plan working out now Romeo?” Plagg sneered above Adrien’s head. “You got drunk, slept with the enemy, and have now been entrapped by her.” Plagg raised a tiny arm to smack the top of his head. “I should just let her see that you’re Adrien.”

“Adrien.” Mari let out a dreamy sigh and curled against his hand.

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat at her sleepy face that seemed so peaceful because of him...well he assumed that. She did just sigh his name. But, he couldn’t let that stop him. “Plagg, transforme-moi.”

Mari opened her eyes as a bright green light filled Adrien’s room. “What’s going on?” She rubbed her eyes. She turned to see a bedhead Chat that had his signature smirk on his face.

“You know princess, I really like it when you take the initiative.”

“What are you talking about?” Mari said in a confused tone until she felt something wiggle under her boobs. “What the hell!” She threw Chat’s arm off of her. “You can’t just do that!”

“You’re the one that was snuggling my arm and sighing Adrien.”

Mari’s face burned as she smacked her hands over her eyes in embarrassment. “Shut up!”

“Well at least now we got second base out of the way-” Chat ducked a pillow that was aimed at his face. He lept out of the messy bed. “We should discuss travel plans.” Chat put a sizable distance between himself and Marinette.

“Travel plans?” The second pillow dropped out of her hand.

“Remember our deal with Paris? I leave Paris and never return as long as I get you.” Chat grinned then snapped his fingers, “I almost forgot the forever part. I get you forever and ever.”

Mari narrowed her eyes, “So we’re actually leaving Paris? I never thought you would keep any sort of promise.” This was not good, Marinette decided. If she left Paris, she would be totally reliant on him.

“Well this promise I am making good on. I’m just not sure where we should go. I could just take us someplace far away around the Indian Ocean, but I figured you should get a say. Plagg and my opinions’ count more than yours does though.”

“Ghee, how generous.” Mari racked her brain. “How about we just go to Provence? It’s still France, and we’ll be near the beach.”

Chat leaned against the wall and rubbed his chin. “I guess that would work. For now.”

“And then we’ll come back here, right?”

Chat gave her perturbed look, “If you’re wondering about your miraculous and Adrien, let’s just say I shipped them somewhere far away.”

“Where?” Mari stood up from the bed and stalked closer to Chat who lazed against the wall near the large tv. Her fists were clenched in anger, but she couldn’t punch him...yet.

“Where you told your parents you’d be going for the summer. I know you lied about leaving forever. I'm not too fond of liars, I guess that will have to be a habit I'll have to break.” Chat cruelly smiled at her.

“You sent them to America!”

Adrien wanted to laugh at her horrified expression-at the whole situation.“I did.” But, now he knew the second part of the game they’d be playing, and he was looking forward to it.   
    
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really like this work and want more then check out Seasons in Paris. It was my first fic, and it's kind of my baby. It's definitely a different spin on Felix Agreste/Adrien Agreste relationship than most people take. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Starting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you standing there and I knew  
> I'm done for, it's over, I'm through  
> Playing games from the start  
> Sinking your nails in my heart." - Unlike Pluto, Worst in Me

“So how exactly are you going to pull this off? It seems too complicated to me.” Plagg lazed on Adrien’s luggage with camembert between his paws.

“I told you Plagg, we’re going to Provence on the train in an hour and I’ll work on selling the manor while we’re down south. After two weeks in Provence, we’ll head to the states.”

“I just don’t think you can stay in the states as Chat Noir. You’re going to be noticed and not in the good way. You gotta remember you’re considered a terrorist and the son of a terrorist.”

“I know, I know.” Adrien stuffed more shirts into his suitcase. He walked around his too large room while Marinette showered in his bathroom. Adrien didn’t mind that she took over his room, but it did make it hard to get his belongings. “I’ll come up with something.”

“That doesn’t sound like it’ll go well.” Plagg stuffed more cheese into his mouth. “Won’t your dad be mad when he finds out that not only did you capture Ladybug with the intention of taking her on a vacation-“

“It’s not a vacation.” Adrien interjected.

“Love vacation.” Plagg floated in Adrien’s face. He narrowed his huge green eyes at the blond, “Around the world for the rest of your nature born lives, and the worst thing you’re doing is selling HIS manor to fund your escapades.” Plagg raised a paw and smacked the top of Adrien’s head. “What the heck are you thinking?”

“I know what I’m doing. Why can’t you trust me?”

“I don’t trust your judgement on this. Ever since you got what you wanted from the city of Paris, that you didn’t use to free your father by the way, you’ve been acting soft. Don’t let your hormones make you soft.”

“I haven’t gone soft. My plan is…sufficient.” Adrien threw the last batch of folded clothes in his suitcase.

“Sufficient?”

“Just shut up and leave me alone for awhile.” Adrien huffed and carried his suitcase out of the room.

After Adrien had left his room, a towel wrapped Mari emerged. She stared at her empty suitcase and duffel bag. She supposed it was time for her to start packing. Her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of being alone with Chat Noir in Provence. But, the thought of finding a clue to Tikki and Adrien’s whereabouts kept her strong.

* * *

 

After Mari had packed, two black cars pulled up into the driveway. A queasy feeling overtook her as she grabbed the handle of her rolling suitcase and threw the shoulder straps of her bag on carefully. Mari walked over to the closed door and thew it open for possibly the last time. “Chat?” She called down the white hallway. She made her way down the marble hallway until she reached the front entrance stairs.

“Hey princess, you’re late.” Chat leaned against the large banister. His muscles were taunt under his skin tight black suit and Mari half wondered if he was a poor attempt at seduction.

“Why are there two cars? Don’t tell me you expect us to travel separately.” Mari dragged her suitcase over the white stairs as it shook profusely with every step.

“Well of course. I can’t travel on the train as Chat Noir.” Chat grabbed her left hand when she was close enough and yanked her to his chest. His neon green catlike eyes glittered in the morning sunlight that steamed through a nearby window. “I’m sure my princess will survive. I could always pay to have you guarded if you feel so unsafe.” His clawed thumb traced over the faded scratch that ran along her cheek. Chat felt the overwhelming urge to dip his nail into her flesh, but he restrained himself.

Marinette turned her face away with a snort. “Aren’t you worried I’ll run away?”

“Of course not.” Chat roughly turned her face back to his. “If you ran away, you’d be responsible for the demise of Paris. You’d also never find Tikki or Adrien.” A cruel smile spread across Chat’s lips. “And I know you learned to take me seriously the first time this happened.” Chat leaned down till his face was practically touching hers. “Unless you’d rather I punish you again. I’m sure I could come up with something we’d both like.”

Mari cringed at his words, “I’m sure I wouldn’t like whatever you came up with.”   

“You never know until you try.” Chat winked. “We better leave now though.” Chat backed away from her. He spun on the heels of his boots and jumped down the steps. He glided with cat like grace to the front door, which he left open for Marinette. 

“I suppose.” Mari responded unenthusiastically. But, she had already formed a plan. Mari would find out who Chat Noir really was and steal his miraculous. Mari walked through the expansive entrance with a smile on her face because she was about to give him everything he deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I know it's kind of a filler chapter, but I gotta set everything up for the train scene. I'll update again sometime this week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Alone with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now counting best to be with you alone,  
> Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure;  
> Sometime all full with feasting on your sight  
> And by and by clean starved for a look;  
> Possessing or pursing no delight,  
> Save what is had or must from you be took.  
> Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,  
> Or gluttoning on all, or all away." William Shakespeare, Sonnet 75

The ride to the train was uneventful for Marinette. She sat on the expensive leather seat and ignored the driver just as he was doing to her. He was a bigger guy with slicked back silver hair stuffed into a chafer outfit that seemed like it would rip the moment he flexed his arms.

They pulled up to the busy train station and the man opened his door to grab her luggage from the trunk of the car. Mari watched him circle the car with an emotionless face with her book bag and suitcase in tow. He opened her door with a grunt; Mari stepped out. The man handed her a train ticket and a small red wallet with a ladybug on it.

“Thank you.” Mari already had a small purse with a matching wallet stuffed into her floral pink backpack. But, she only had a couple euros in it. Mari thumbed open the small wallet to find fifty euros stuffed inside.

The man gave one final grunt of acknowledgement before he left her side to return to the car. The black sedan pulled away moments later leaving Mari to stand outside alone. She clutched the two shoulder straps of her bag and threw them on. Maybe traveling alone won’t be so bad, she thought as she hurried inside the crowded station. People buzzed around her in a mixture of French and English wearing different types of clothing. Some were in shorts and t-shirts, others were in suits, and some barely wore anything at all.

Mari glanced at the ticket she clutched before she searched for a map. She was to head to platform 3B and wait till she could board the train. Marinette rolled her suitcase through the white floored station as she scanned for a sign. Finally, she found it as she turned her third corner that lead to a stairwell.

Her suitcase bounced down the white steps as she clutched the handle of her bag in her right fist and gripped the silver handrail with her left. It shook profusely till she reached the bottom. The signs directed her left and up another flight of stairs until she stood on a loaded platform with people hunched together like a can of sardines.

Mari took a deep breath and joined the horde. She positioned herself in the back as she watched all the people before her. She scanned for a blonde male that would most likely be Chat Noir out of costume.

Adrien shielded himself from Marinette’s view. He stood in the middle of two couples who provided excellent coverage. All he needed to do was board the train and hide in his private car till they reached Provence, Adrien mentally reasoned with himself. He had a feeling she would try leaving her car to search for him though. Mari was never the type to just give up. Adrien smiled to himself as the whistle of the train neared. That’s just one of the many things he actually liked about her.

Mari boarded the train disappointed. There were blondes, but none of them were Chat’s height or build. He may have taken another train, she realized sadly as she slumped into her cushy seat. “How am I supposed to catch him if he’s always one step ahead of me?” She sighed quietly. Mari never realized how smart Chat Noir was until this fiasco happened. She always just assumed he followed Hawk Moth’s orders.

“Candy for your troubles dearie?” An elegantly gloved hand held out a hard caramel.

“Merci.” Mari gave her a soft smile and gingerly lifted the piece of candy out of her white gloved hand.

“Now what’s got you down? A pretty young girl like you shouldn’t frown so.” The well-dressed elderly woman in vintage glasses sat in front of her. Her suit was a pale lavender color, and her grey hair was carefully curled around her head as she peered at Marinette through her matching frames.

“Oh, it’s nothing worth talking about.” Mari answered shyly.

“Ah, so boy troubles?” The woman nodded knowingly.

Mari bit her lower lip, “I suppose you could call it that. He’s just so-so…” Mari scrambled to search for the right word. “Infuriating! He takes whatever he likes and makes plans without me.” Mari crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn’t vent the whole situation to a complete stranger, but it was nice to get that off her chest.

The woman hummed, “I’ve known a couple of those in my life. But, I get the feeling you might love this infuriating boy?” She arched a brow.

“No, I would never love someone like him. He’s horrible, pushy, never takes anything seriously, and he drinks too much.” Mari turned her small nose upwards. “The only thing redeemable about him are his looks and even that isn’t enough to make anyone fall in love with him.”   

“You’d be surprised.” The woman chuckled. “Are you going to meet this boy?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Its an obligatory visit.” Mari groaned as she stared at the grey carpeted floor.

The old woman sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes before opening her mouth to speak again, “You know, I have some excellent advice if you really want to punish this young man.” She unbuttoned her jacket and placed it behind her.

Mari noticed her stylish white, bowed blouse was an Agreste creation she had seen in a fashion magazine a couple months ago before Monsieur Agreste had been arrested for being Hawk Moth. It was one of the last designs he released.

“If you’re feeling devious, and you certainly don’t appear to be a devious sort of girl mind you, you should make him fall head over heels for you. A man in love can become anything you want him to be, or you could just break his heart. Sometimes that’s the greatest revenge of all.”

Mari pursed her pink lips in contemplation. She tapped her nails on the armrest as she gave her advice some thought. Chat already seemed to find her attractive. He made his intentions clear otherwise. But, how on Earth could she ever pretend to love someone so-so horrible?

“But, I am just an old woman of course. You youngsters should take everything we say with a grain of salt.” She laughed.

“No, I think you’re right. That’s the best plan I have so far.” A small smile crossed her lips as she spied a messy, blond hair through the small window in the train door that led to the next car. “In fact, I might just act on it now.” Mari jumped out of her seat. “I’ll be right back.” She rushed to the door to follow the blond man as he entered through another train car door. Marinette followed him silently with a grin on her face. It was time to make him pay.  

 Adrien only left his train car to spy on Marinette to double check that she was alright despite Plagg’s wish to just sit in their private car.

“Do you realize what you could have done? She could have saw you!” Plagg hissed from his shirt pocket. “She could have followed you back here-“

Just then the door Adrien had shut opened.

“Hey, kitten.” Mari called in a seductive whisper. “Wanna play?”

Adrien heard her footsteps close in and felt her fingertips run up his spine over his green t-shirt. He closed his eyes as he felt his heart race at the unexpected change in behavior.

“Or was that promise back at the manor all talk?” Mari pressed her chest against his back. Her fingers now threaded themselves into his blond hair as she yanked his head back. Her lips pressed against his outer ear, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Her warm breath caressed his skin.

Adrien Agreste was now officially in over his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Summer in Paris if you like my writing and want to read some more! I'm posting the second series to it next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	9. The Heart Ungiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The heart ungiven; nor they who yield the soul,  
> And guard the body, love doth give the whole;  
> Its range being high as heaven, as ocean deep,  
> Wide as the realms of air on planet's curving sweep." -Alfred Austin, Love's Trinity

Adrien stood frozen for a moment as Marinette’s warm breath tickled his ear. She hadn’t seen his face…yet, “Transf-“

“Oh, there’s no need to do that. Just pull the curtains down and turn off the lights. I’d rather play with you out of costume if that’s alright.” Her titillating fingertips reached under his shirt to caress his back. “Well if you’re feeling up to it. I’m starting to think you’re just all talk now.” Mari removed her fingers and let out a large sigh that made his heart quicken. “C’est la vie, au revoir chaton.” Mari moved away with a loud step.

“Wait.” Adrien called. He heard Marinette’s footsteps stop near the door. “Why the sudden change of heart princess? I thought you couldn’t stand me.” Adrien forced his suspicions forward to overtake his lust. She had to have an angle, he thought. He wasn’t blindsided enough to just accept her seductiveness without question.

“Maybe I just got tired of fighting it. I mean we are going to be together forever just like you wanted. I might as well enjoy myself, but it’s clearly too soon for you. And I always thought cats were curious creatures.”

Adrien heard clothing shuffle from behind him. He gulped from the lump in his throat that made it impossible for him to breathe as Plagg hissed from his front shirt pocket.

“Don’t fall for it kid.”

Adrien felt torn. He knew it was a trap. He certainly wasn’t stupid, but the temptation to see what she had in store was overwhelming him. “Why don’t you get the lights princess, and I’ll show you what I can do.” He purred.

Plagg smacked his own face. “Idiot.” He muttered under his breath then flew out of his pocket to hide.

Adrien ignored him and stepped forward to close the heavy curtains that adorned the relatively large window. Once it was shut, the lights flickered off. Now the cart was completely dark except for the very faint light that streamed through the door window from the hall.

“Promises, promises chaton. I’ll believe it when I-“ Mari’s sentence was cut short by Adrien’s lips crashing into hers.

Adrien’s kiss was demanding-dominating as he cradled her head with the back of his hand so she couldn’t move away. He sucked and nibbled at her plump bottom lip with increasing force. Sparks filled Adrien’s body in a way he’d never felt before as the kiss deepened. Mari surprised Adrien when she kissed him back. Suddenly, there wasn’t enough of Marinette for his hands to explore. His right hand still rested at the base of her skull, but his left ran down her slender collar bone till he dove lower. He traced the highest point of her breast then opened his palm to cup it. Adrien bit down hard enough on her bottom lip that he drew blood. The metallic taste mixed with her salvia sent him into an animalistic frenzy. The tops of his fingers dove beneath the V-neck of her shirt-

“Chaton, that hurt.” Mari broke the kiss and gave his left hand a small slap off her breast.

“Sorry, just got excited.” Adrien answered in a shaky breath. He pulled her back to his chest to continue kissing her. He pressed his lips over hers once more and had moved his hand to her left breast this time. His fingers itched to dive under her shirt again.

Marinette pulled back, “Yeah, I can tell.” She giggled. “Well, I think that’s enough for today.” She faked a yawn. “Better get back to my seat. Have fun dealing with that.” She teased before she opened the car door and closed it without a single glance back.

Adrien stood in the dark room bewildered. What confused him was the fact Mari ended the fun just as quickly as it started. 

“Oh, man. She got you good!” Plagg laughed and pulled back the curtain. “I told you not to fall for it kid. Now look at you all worked up with nowhere to go.”

“Stuff it Plagg.” Adrien growled. He slammed his butt back onto his seat and crossed his legs as he willed his erection to disappear. “She won’t get me so easily next time.”

 

Marinette practically skipped back to her seat. She smiled at her new friend.

“Well, did you take care of what you needed to dearie?” The old woman peered over her book with a smile.

“Yes, and I think I will follow your advice.”

“Ah, a man in love can be made to do just about anything.” The woman nodded.

“I think your right.” Mari stifled her laughter. She would have Chat eating out of the palm of her hand soon enough. Then she would save Tikki, Adrien, crush his black heart under her red boot, and rid the world from the infamous Chat Noir when he spent the rest of his life behind bars. She turned her head to peer out the window; victory tasted sweet.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“I told you not to, but no. Let’s not listen to the ancient magical kwami of destruction.” Plagg nibbled the cheese Adrien had smuggled on board for him. “I’m glad she handed your butt to you. Serves you right.”

Adrien grimaced and bounced his left leg over his right. “I just messed up. It’s only one time. I’ll just have to return the favor.” He narrowed his bright green eyes.

“Sure because your attempts to seduce her have worked well so far. You’re out of your depth kid and I say that we go to Provence, you get your hormones out of your system, and then instead of going to America, we head to the island that your dad owns with all his other criminal buddies to drop her off there. She’ll never survive there by herself, you’ll have your revenge, and Hawk Moth will be happy.” Plagg picked up another orange cheese cube and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.  

“You don’t understand Plagg.” Adrien brushed his lips. He recalled the feeling-the electricity of the kiss that made him feel like fire pumped through his veins. Adrien shook his head. “It’s personal now. She crossed the line-“

“That you let her cross.” Plagg interjected.

“And she needs to be put in her place.” Adrien slammed his fist down on the arm rest frustrated, which was mostly directed at himself. He let himself be tempted and proven weak in front of his archenemy. His victory was at stake no matter how that kiss made him feel.

“Good luck, I’m gonna take a nap till we get there.” Plagg yawned while he burrowed himself in Adrien’s jacket that laid crumbled on the opposite seat.

Adrien bit his thumb in contemplation. It only took him an hour to think of the perfect way to get revenge, and he couldn’t wait till the train reached its destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I updated fast since I wasn't really doing anything today. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Huge thank you to all those who comment! I love hearing from you guys :D Makes me motivated to write!


	10. Evil Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You took my body and played to win,  
> Ha Ha woman it's a crying shame,  
> But you ain't got no one else to blame.  
> E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, E-evil Woman, Evil Woman." - ELO, Evil Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the beautiful comments on the last two chapters guys! <3

"I don't like that look in your eyes kid." Plagg stretched his tiny arms. "Makes me nervous." Plagg flew closer to scrutinize Adrien's face.

Adrien waved his hand in front of him. "Knock it off Plagg, and I have an amazing plan that will put Marinette in her place." Adrien crushed a protein bar wrapper in his right fist. He smiled as he moved his fingers to make the wrapper crinkle under the sparse sunlight from the window. "I'm going to crush her heart-just like this."  Adrien squeezed his hand around the wrapper as tight as he could. “And she’ll love every moment of it.”

Plagg rolled his eyes before he flew into Adrien’s shirt pocket. Plagg burrowed himself inside the green fabric while he yawned, “Whatever you say Adrien.”

The train lurched to a halt a half hour later. Adrien sat in his private room nervously because the continuation of his overall plan hinged on the fact that Marinette not figure out who he really was. She was probably outside the train waiting for him. Scanning through the crowd of people exiting each car, but she knew where his car was now. That had been a poor mistake on his part. A poor mistake that Plagg made sure he would never forget, and that annoyed Adrien more than the fact it had been so easy for her to throw him off his game.

“Well are we just going to sit here?” Plagg asked as he popped his head over the top of his hiding place. His fat chin rested on the pocket’s edge. “It’s been like ten minutes. I bet she’s not even out of her seat yet.

“No, she probably is. She’s just waiting for me.” Adrien bounced his right knee as he contemplated what to do. “I guess we could always just sneak out the back of the train.” He stood up and grabbed his suitcase that he had tossed on the farthest seat. He pulled the sliding door to his small room open and headed to the back of the train.

“And just how do you propose we get to the taxi if we go all the way around the trains?” Plagg groaned.

Adrien grinned, “Well obviously I’m going to transform.”  Adrien continued to move through the eight other train cars as he passed hordes of people with bags in hand.

“Someone might recognize you and piece things together.” Plagg whispered.

Adrien stayed silent while he passed a group of teenage girls who eyed him like hungry wolves. “Isn’t that Adrien Agreste?” One whispered.

Adrien turned his head down and pushed forward till he reached the back of the train. “It’ll be fine. It’s not like Marinette would piece it together anyway.” Adrien forced his heart to slow. Something about being recognized upset him, and he realized it’s because he hadn’t thought of himself as Adrien Agreste in months. He was just Chat Noir now, and he realized with a sad thought as he pulled Plagg out of his front pocket that maybe that’s who he’d been all along.

 

* * *

 

“It was wonderful to meet you Madame Moreau.” Marinette flashed a sincere smile. She clutched her suitcase handle in hand as she stood on the now empty platform. They had sat in their car to finish their chat about boys.

“The pleasure is all mine, and I wish you the best of luck Marinette.” She clutched her white purse and left Marinette alone on the platform.

Marinette didn’t need luck though. She had a fool proof plan. Marinette pulled on her sunglasses and stepped off the platform in a confident strut as she headed towards the front of the train station where she knew Chat Noir would be waiting for her. A small smile curved her lower lip because she was about to have some real fun. But, first she needed a trip to the bathroom to change.

 

“I don’t think you should ride together.” Plagg shook his head back and forth desperate to make Adrien understand.

“I can handle it Plagg.” Adrien placed a large pair of sunglasses on his nose when he saw Marinette approach the shiny black Mercedes-Benz. He messed up the top of his hair to make it more like his usual Chat Noir style. He was happy that the driver had put up the partition as soon as Adrien mentioned he would have a female companion. The dark tinted windows made the back dark enough to obscure his true identity sufficiently so Marinette couldn’t piece together his lies.

Adrien returned his gaze out the window as Mari’s figure closed in, but took a double take when he noticed that she changed. Marinette dawned a flowy pink sundress that was very short. Her black hair laid in messy waves on her slim shoulders, and she had on wedges that made her legs look longer as she sashayed up to the car. She paused her catwalk entrance as the driver rounded the car to take her bags.  

“Kid, it’s not too late to run.” Plagg warned.

Adrien’s heart raced as the driver opened the car door for Marinette who gracefully slid in like a true princess. A floral perfume wafted under his nose and Adrien couldn’t help but think of her back on the train. Those fingertips brushing across his spine with her teasing voice-No! Adrien shook his head. He would be in control this time! He would not be thrown off my her temptations. 

“How was your trip princess?” Adrien leaned on the back of his seat when he gave himself a good angle to watch her.

Mari pulled out a small tube of lipstick that she slathered across her pursed lips in a slow motion. She pressed her lips together and made a quick kissing noise as her lips parted before she turned her gaze to Adrien. Her black sunglasses reflected his. “It was fun, made a new friend on the train.”

Adrien willed his heart to slow as his gaze fell on her lips. “I’m sure they weren’t as interesting as me though.” He rested his elbow on car door as he shouldered his head. His bicep flexed revealing toned muscle that he secretly hoped she’d be impressed by.

Mari’s expression did not change, “She was actually. I’m sure you can’t believe that since you’re so full of yourself.” She shook a loose wave off her shoulder that caused her floral scent to assault Adrien’s nose once more.

“I’m not full of myself.” Adrien’s voice bristled in defense. “I just know I’m hot.” Adrien pushed off of the door and in a very feline like manner, stalked closer to Marinette. “Why else would you be all over me back at the train?” Adrien leaned his face in close to her’s. “Unless you just wanted to see if you could get under my skin?” He captured her hand under his palm. “I’m sure you got a chuckle out of it.” Adrien scratched his thumb nail over her thumb that was currently being held captive.

“I might have. But, I think I did you a favor.” Mari removed her sunglasses and slid them inside her small purse that Adrien didn’t even notice till now.

Adrien’s eye twitched in annoyance as he realized he was already losing control again. “Oh? I think I need it explained to me.”

Mari brought her lips very close to his, “Because masturbation is extremely healthy activity for men of your age who can’t possibly hope for the real thing.”

Adrien gripped her wrist and pulled her to his chest. “I suppose the same thing could be said about you?” He gripped her chin with his free hand; his thumb dug into her cheek this time. “I wasn’t aware you were having sex with anyone otherwise.” Adrien growled. He wasn't sure what this woman was doing to him, but he didn't like it. Even when Adrien was in the midst of his victory, she was still spoiling his plans to his great annoyance. 

“Who said I was?” Mari let a sly smile break, “You wouldn’t happen to be jealous Chaton?”  Mari inched forward until she was straddling his right leg. “I didn’t know my pussycat would be so possessive after such a short amount of time.” Her lips traced his jawline as her hot breath caressed his skin.

Adrien felt his jeans tighten uncomfortably, but he couldn’t bear to shift away just yet. “Let’s get a few things straight Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien’s voice tightened with authority. He changed their position so her back was pressed against the leather seat and he was the one towering over her. He cupped her face with both hands and slid his knee between her legs. Her flouncy pink sundress rode up further, and further, to Adrien’s immense delight, till his knee rested in front of her panties. “You’re terms of surrender meant you would be mine forever, henceforth I will be the one in charge because you belong to me.” Adrien covered her lips with his before she could protest. He sucked her bottom lip till it was swollen. “A part of belonging to someone means no one else gets you. Ever.” He brought his lips down once more till he heard what he thought was a moan.

Mari glowered, “That excludes you, right? You get to do whatever you want with whoever you want.” Mari shoved him off of her. “Like some mangy stray.” Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths.

Adrien drank in the erotic sight of her disheveled with her dress drooping low and most of her lean thighs exposed for his viewing pleasure, “Yes, yes it does.” He smirked. “Now who’s jealous?” 

Marinette crossed her arms and turned away from him. They sat in silence till they arrived at their home for the next two weeks.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments comin' (wink, wink) and make sure to check out my other works A Summer in Paris that leads into the second part of the series an Autumn in Paris. Their my babies so it mean a lot to me if people checked them out. :D If anyone wants to reach out to me for fanart or requests check out my tumblr https://greeneyedciel.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> p.s. I'm pretty sure the divide that goes up in limos & fancy taxis is called a partition, not just the title of an awesome Beyonce song, but correct me if I'm wrong.  
> Also here's the inspiration for the dress I had Mari wear! I really want it, it's so cute but I'm tall so it would be too short for me :/ https://www.lulus.com/products/good-deeds-coral-pink-lace-up-dress/417752.html


	11. Afternoon on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Breathless with adoration; the broad sun  
> Is sinking down in its tranquillity;  
> The gentleness of heaven broods o'er the sea” - William Wordsworth, Evening on Calais Beach

“Plagg, I swear if she asks me for one more thing…”Adrien collapsed on his bed. The chateau he had rented for them was beautiful: A three story building covered in vines with 4 faded green shuttered windows that lined every level. The building itself was almost a burnt orange looking color that Adrien disliked, but Marinette seemed to enjoy because it contrasted the purple morning glories that sprawled against the east side of the building.

However that was the only thing Marinette liked, besides the fact they had their own private cove, because she complained about everything else at every turn! Her grievances were as followed: the place felt haunted, there wasn’t any air conditioning, the windows were too hard to open, the path to the cove was ill-kempt, and she insisted that Chat couldn’t accompany her to the beach because ‘chats don’t like the water.’

“Well maybe you should just reveal yourself and get on with our lives.”

“I can’t do that Plagg.” He knew she was just trying to get him out of costume. It wouldn’t work on him though. He was going to stay strong even if the first few days were unbearably boring. The days trudged for Adrien, who spent most of the time in the third-floor study getting his family’s affairs in order. But, his boredom was only a small price to pay in order to extract his revenge.

“Whatever then. We’ll just spend another day inside while Marinette goes to the beach in her pink bikini that you’ll never see.” Plagg sighed and flew over to the rickety bed. “It’s a shame. She’s probably going to get hit on by those tourists who snuck through the private fence an hour ago.”   

Adrien lifted his face from the well-worn pillow, “Who did what?” He propped himself onto his elbow to face Plagg.

“Yeah, a group of college kids snuck onto the property an hour ago. They probably thought no one was renting right now since we’re never, you know, outside!” Plagg glowered his large green eyes at him.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “So what? I don’t care.” He laid back down on the bed.

“There were three guys in the group who you used to model with.” Plagg stretched a paw over his head. “But, since you don’t care...”

“Who?” Adrien asked with his face in the pillow.

“Oh, just that one asshole that never liked you for stealing that one model from him. Jean something.”

Adrien sat up in horror, “Not that guy!” Jean was a horrible brunet who constantly hit on their female coworkers and hated Adrien with an intense passion ever since their incident at fifteen. The shoot started off rocky at best with Jean trying to mess up the swimwear shoot they had together by doing the opposite of what the photographer wanted along with other silly things, but Adrien in retaliation made him face plant into the pool in front of everyone. Once the brunette resurfaced, he found that his lower padding to make himself appear ‘bigger’ had slipped out. The guy had sworn revenge on Adrien ever since.

“Yeah, the very one. He even had his two goons with him, but there were thee other girls in the group. Marinette should be fine.”

Adrien sat up with a disgruntled huff, “Plagg, transforme-moi!”

 

Mari was having a wonderful afternoon sunbathing in the little cove with her cheesy romance novel. Unfortunately, it was not to last. At fist she had thought the crashing through the trees behind her was just Chat checking up on her, but then she heard voices.

“Yeah, I totally wanted to rent this place, but someone else beat me to it. It doesn’t even look like they're there yet.” A male voice bragged. “We totally should do rent it next summer.”

“Yeah, or maybe head to Bali. My parents are there right now.” Another deep voice interjected.

A female voice giggled, “Can we come along?”

“Sure babe.” One of the guys purred.

Mari froze with her book in hand on her pink beach towel. She dipped her sunhat over her eyes as she turned towards the forest. ‘Please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me.’ She mentally chanted.

“Oh shit.” One of the voices hissed. The footsteps stopped.

Mari raised her hand for a timid wave, “Bo-bonjour.”

The tallest guy in the group gazed at her before he took a step onto the sand, “Bonjour.” He gave her a wide smile. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt. We actually thought the place was empty. My bad.” He scratched the back of his neck. His tanned arm contorted and Mari noticed he was muscular without being overly so.

“No, it’s alright. I wouldn’t mind some company.” She blushed. Secretly she was happy these guys showed up because now she could practice her flirting.

“Really?” The guy flashed a white smile. He obviously accepted her invitation to hangout with her to another girl’s dismay. The brunette girl glared daggers in Marinette’s direction, which she ignored.

“So, what brings you to ma petite plage?” Marinette asked coyly. She leaned on the back of her hands while she arched her back.

The brunet’s eyes almost popped out his head. “We’re actually traveling to a port not to far away from here to join my parents on their yacht. We just wanted to get some sun after being stuck in the car for so long.” The guy strode confidently to Mari’s pink towel, “May I?”

“Of couse.”

The guy plopped down across from her, “So my name is Jean Roux, and these are my friends-“ Jean gestured to the group who still stood on the borderline between the forest and sand.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She tipped her sunhat.

Jean cocked a smile, he had a nice smile like Adrien. But, Jean had a small dimple on his right cheek of his well structured face. “Marinette, that’s a pretty name.”

“I’m sure you say that to every girl with a private beach.”

Jean chuckled, “Just the pretty ones.” The messy haired brunet inched closer to her. “So, are you here with your family?”

“Something like that.”

Jean glanced over his shoulder, “Come on guys, introduce yourself to Marinette.” Jean turned his sunny face back to Mari, “Sometimes they’re a little shy about meeting new people since their parents normally hire people to do that for them.”

Mari let out a real laugh for the first time that entire week, “I didn’t realize I was in the presence of high society.”

“Actually, they’re the ones who are from high society, I just model.” Jean had somehow ended up sitting next to Marinette.

Mari gazed into his warm, brown eyes until the realization hit her, “You modeled with Adrien!”

Jean’s happy smile faltered, “Yeah, I used to model with him a lot.” He leaned into her, “But, I actually earned my shoots. I didn’t have my father land me my career.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “What do your parents do?”

Marinette bit her bottom lip to stop herself from blurting out something in Adrien’s defense, “My parents own a boulangerie.”

“Cool.” Jean nodded his head in response.

“Hey Jean, mom texted me asking where we were.” The brunette, who had been glaring at Marinette, earlier walked over.

“Tell her we just made a quick stop.” Jean waved away her concern too focused on Marinette.

“Hi, I’m Jean’s little sister Anette.” The brunette stuck her hand out.

“Marinette.” Mari shook her outstretched hand.

The other’s joined slowly, and soon they surrounded Jean and Mari. They chatted about Paris and Chat Noir for about twenty minutes. During their conversation, Jean’s hand casually covered Marinette's.

 

Adrien glared from the tree line he had hid himself in. “Do you see that! She’s-she’s flirting with him!” He sputtered angrily.

“Yeah, it looks like she is.” Plagg muttered between bites of his cheddar cheese cube.

Adrien snapped a branch in his grasp, “This wasn’t supposed to happen!” He growled. “She’s messing up my whole plan again!”

“You know Adrien, if I didn’t know any better-“

Adrien’s face heated, “You don’t.” he snapped.

“I’d say you’re jealous.”

The flushed blond nearly fell from his branch, “I’m not jealous! I’m not! I’m just angry that-that she’s messing up my grand scheme for revenge.”

“Sure.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“I’ll show you!” Adrien sat up straight. “We’ll go down there and scare all of them away.”

Plagg flew in front of Adrien’s face, “And that’s not something someone gripped with jealousy would do?”

Adrien stood up on the branch with clenched fists, “For the last time, I am not jealous!” He shouted.

“Did you guys hear something?” Jean’s annoying voice filled the air.

Adrien narrowed his green eyes, “I’m going to shove my foot so far up his ass if he moves his hand a centimeter more!”

Plagg snorted, “And that’s not a weird thing to say.” Plagg stared at the people packing up their belongings below. “But, you’re jealous can subside now. They’re leaving.”

Adrien puffed his cheeks as he heard Marinette laugh at something Jean said. His heart clenched for a reason unbeknownst to him. “Good. She’s never seeing them again. Transforme-moi.”

 

 

Mari walked with Jean next to her as the group shuffled further ahead. She giggled obnoxiously at everything Jean was saying just to annoy Chat who watched them from a nearby tree. She smiled satisfied with her plan so far. She hadn’t even thought about making Chat jealous, but Jean presented the perfect opportunity that she just couldn’t pass up.

Once they were out of the woods at the large Chateau, Jean handed her a folded-up piece of paper. “Here’s my number. You should text me sometime if you ever get bored.” He smirked.

Mari could practically feel Chat shoot daggers into her back, “I think I will. Ciao Jean.” She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I had fun.”

Somewhere in the distance, Mari heard a loud curse.

Adrien had fallen off the roof into a garden of sunflowers. “She’s going to regret this.” Adrien blew a leaf off of his face. It was time for him to enact a new part of his plan.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos are appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	12. Evening's Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her smile's soft play is like the ray  
> That lights the western heaven;  
> I loved her when the sun was high,  
> I loved her when she rose;  
> But best of all when the evening's sigh  
> Was murmuring at its close." ~Gerald Griffin, Love My Love In The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments & kudos dear readers!
> 
> I updated again since you guys motivated me so much :D
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Adrien sat in the study he had claimed for himself with a large frown. Marinette had explicitly ignored his declarations from the car about her being his and his alone. Adrien mulled over ways to extract his revenge as his foot bounced against the dark wood. Only a few hours earlier, Mari had kissed the cheek of another guy-an asshole guy to boot.

Adrien ruffled his blond hair, “I don’t get why she always gets the upper hand!” He smacked his fist down so hard that his silver laptop shook. “And she claims to love Adrien so much, yet it certainly didn’t take her long to be all over Jean.” Adrien spat his name like a curse. 

Plagg lowered his magazine form the corner of the room that he was browsing through, “You remember what I said about jealousy?” Plagg cracked the magazine between his tiny palms, “You wouldn’t be acting like this if you weren’t jealous.”

“For the last time, I’m not. If you aren’t going to say anything useful, you can shut your cheesehole.” Adrien pushed the office chair away from him with a sigh. “I’m going to start dinner.”

“Mmm yes, that’ll sure show her. Maybe you can put her in her place with a great wine pairing.”

Adrien’s face burned a bright red. “Shut it.”

 

* * *

 

Mari was on the patio when she heard the familiar voice of Chat calling, “Dinner is ready.”

She giggled to herself at the irony of Paris’s notorious supervillain cooking her dinner every night. “He’s already in over his head.” She grinned before skipping towards the dinning room. Ah stealing victory from Chat Noir that was priceless. But, when Mari entered the small dinning room, she noticed that Chat was unusually quiet. Normally he would blatantly watch her or he would size her up out of the corner of his eyes, so it was eerily unusual for him to just sit there with fork in hand just staring at the plate of salmon and asparagus.

Mari bit the corner of her lip as she contemplated breaking the silence by saying something. She listed the easiest things to say like how was your day, thanks for dinner, or how is your ass after you fell of the roof in a jealous rage?

Before Mari even opened her mouth, Chat walked away from the table carrying his plate into the kitchen without a single word.

Guilt twisted in Mari’s gut, and it was then she realized she always felt guilty about leading a guy on. Maybe Chat Noir really did like her? Mari wondered as she poked her fillet of fish. “But, he kidnapped Adrien and Tikki.” She sighed. He couldn’t be a good guy if he did that. But, he’s also been pretty nice to her so far. She internally debated Chat Noir until his crimes outweighed anything nice he’s ever done. She realized her plan would stop her from sympathizing with him. She needed to be cold hearted to if she wanted to save Adrien and Tikki. “It’s for them.” Mari whispered before she shoved a bite of fish in her mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

Adrien sat on the stone banister facing west on the patio to watch the pink sunset disappear behind the tree line. He flexed his claws that stretched against the suit. He was antsy, feeling caged, and he started to wonder if this plan was even worth it anymore. These past couple of the days were the longest of his life without any robberies, his father breathing down his neck, or police chasing him. Adrien was finally free-free to enjoy his victory against his archenemy, but even that wasn’t going right.

He felt proud of himself for not letting Mari know that her new friends pissed him off during dinner, but he wasn’t sure how long it he could keep it bottled up.

“Do you want some company?”

Chat glanced over his shoulder to see Mari leaning against the doorway in short pink pajama shorts and a matching cotton tank top. He shrugged indifferently trying to play it as cool as possible.

“So, how was your day?” She asked moving closer. The heat that emulated off her body as she leaned against the railing he sat on caused a lump in Adrien’s throat. 

“Not as exciting as yours.” Adrien said neutrally as possible. He fingers itched to wrap around Mari’s face and kiss her till she forgot all about Jean. He resisted of course because he couldn’t do that. No, no, no, no, he couldn’t do that again. She’d know his resolve was weakening.

“Oh, that. No big deal just some tourists like us looking to stretch their legs.” Mari tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear from her messy ponytail.

“Then why was he touching you!” Adrien snapped before he could stop himself. “His hand was on yours, and you kissed him.” Adrien growled turning away from her.

“Oh, you saw that?” Mari’s answered in an innocent tone. Her heat warmed the right of his suit as she pressed closer.

Adrien clenched his black fist in anger, “Yes. I did.” He hissed in a low voice. Adrien was angry now, angry that his captive fraternized with another man. Angry that his plan wasn’t working.

Mari’s arm brushed his outer thigh, “It wasn’t a big deal. They were nice.”

Adrien’s chest puffed up, “Nice? That guy was a total tool.” Deep breaths, he reminded himself.

“You’re just jealous that he was funny.”

Adrien’s claws dug into the banister, “Please, what was one funny thing he said to you?”

Mari went silent, and Adrien turned to see her cheeks puffed out in contemplation. Her pink tank showed the tops of her breasts that his hands desperately wanted to hold. His lowered his gaze to see her long, now lightly tanned legs that were still too covered for his taste. He longed to trail his claw hands over her toned thighs.

“See, he wasn’t funny.” Adrien smirked. An epiphany hit him just then, “I bet you were just trying to make me jealous on purpose.” He lowered himself to the cement ground. “I bet you wanted me to get jealous so I’d do something like this-“ Adrien snatched Mari’s chin and lifted her face. Adrien lowered his lips till they hovered over hers. “Did you want me to kiss you? Punish you?” Adrien taunted before he traced her jaw with his lips.

Mari shivered, “No! You’re just paranoid and egocentric.” She shoved him away.

“Then why did you come out here?” Adrien frowned in confusion.

She shrugged her slender shoulders, “Just bored I guess.”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed, “Oh.” So, he was merely a distraction to him. Fine, he decided. Two could play this game. “Well, I guess I’m happy to entertain you.” A cold smirk crossed his face. “I think the bedroom would be more appropriate place though.”

Her trembling hands did not escape his notice, “Shut up, Chat. I’m not in the mood for-for that.” She stuttered.

“You sure about that princess? You’re face seems awfully flushed.” Adrien stalked towards her until her back was pressed against the stone wall. He leaned his forehead to hers, “And you feel awfully warm.” His clawed thumb traced her cheek leaving a small scratch that was nearly identical to the one he left on her when he stole her miraculous. Adrien watched enamored by the thin strip of blood the dripped from the wound. He lowered his head in lust to lick the cut from her cheek. “You look so pretty with scratches, Princess.” He whispered with her lips pressed against her ear. His teeth nibbled on her upper ear as his hands ran over the curve of her waist. Mari let out a small moan that gave Adrien all the encouragement he needed to slip a gloved hand under her tank. His fingers trailed up her toned stomach, past her ribcage, until he rested a nail under her breast. He crashed his lips over hers as he opened his palm to cup her breast. Their kiss wasn’t like the one they had shared in the sedan from the train station because both of them battled for dominance. 

 

 

Mari parted her pink lips to let her tongue intertwine with Chat’s. His kisses tasted sweet and the way his nail traced around her right breast made her shiver with pleasure. Mari let her legs gape wide enough to let his knee slide between them. She gasped when his nail circled her breast, and just as she was about to lose control, “That’s enough.” She shoved him away. “I think…I’ll head to bed now. Good night chaton.” She whispered before dashing out of sight.

 

 

Adrien shifted his erection uncomfortably. “Claws in.”

“Never do that again.” Plagg glared at him. “I am not feeling your boner.”

Adrien looked out at the stars and smiled, “I finally had the upper hand tonight. And you know what Plagg?” He turned with a cruel grin.

“What?”

“It was even better than I expected.”  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will have An Autumn in Paris updated by this weekend for those of you reading both my miraculous works. 
> 
> Also if you have any fanart or want to message me about my works find me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greeneyedciel
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are super appreciated


	13. The Heart's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you're already taken  
> You have someone else's heart  
> And I know that a relationship  
> With you will never start  
> So as you sit here staring  
> Back into my eyes  
> My outside smiles back at you  
> But inside my heart still cries." - Cheyenne Ashley, When you Love someone who Loves someone Else

 

After that incident, Marinette successful avoided Chat for the next four days by spending most of her time in the woods, on the beach, or walking along the dirt roads that lead into an extremely small town. The town had a bakery, convenience store and two apartment complexes, but not much else. She didn’t see school in sight, or any children. A lonely feeling filled her as she realized her only real connection to the outside world was her phone, and she couldn’t even call her parents because she was supposed to be in America with Alya. She put off skyping with them this entire week because she desperately didn’t want her parents to worry because instead of being with Alya, she was suck with the infamous Chat Noir, who she had now made out with three times when she was supposed to be searching for Tikki and Adrien.

“What is wrong with me?” Marinette smacked her forehead causing her pigtails to bounce. Their last makeout session left her feeling breathless and confused. It was probably just the hate juices flowing, she told herself. It’s not like she would ever in a million years have feelings for the man who set Paris on fire.

 

 

“She’s been avoiding me.” Adrien paced and threw both of his arms above his head. “I was winning and she-she just runs away!”

Plagg sat on the desk bored. He said nothing but continued to look at the email the real estate agent sent Adrien an hour earlier.

“She just-just ugh!” Adrien snapped a pencil in his right fist. “I didn’t run away from her when she was all ‘oh let me make out with you and then fucking leave’ or back when she was trying to seduce me in the sedan with that pink dress…” Adrien slapped his left hand over his eyes as he pictured her pale legs exposed for him. “Those soft thighs.” He crunched one of the pencil halves in self disgust.  

Plagg typed a response to the agent as Adrien continued his rant.

“And she just leaves every day now! She doesn’t say hello or good morning, or a simple hey I’m gonna avoid you all day again. Have fun being alone with your fat kwami who only pretends to listen to you.” Adrien chucked a quarter of the pencil at Plagg’s head.

“Oh relax. I am listening, but you also need to keep up with the inquires on the mansion since you want to sell it so badly.”

Adrien puffed up his chest defensively, “I am!”

“Sure you are.” He rolled his neon eyes. “Who’s the famous muscian looking into buying it then?”

Adrien paused his pacing. “Um…”

Plagg clenched his tiny, black fist. “See my point about paying attention? Jaggard Stone wants to buy the manor.”

Adrien’s green eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Well he contacted the real estate agent with a sizable offer, so I’m going to assume he’s at least interested.”

“Oh.” Adrien said softly.

“Oh? What do you mean oh? Selling the manor was the second step to your master plan.” Plagg snapped. “Don’t get cold feet now. I’m sure Hawk Moth already knows, plus everything inside has already been shipped to the summer home up north.”

“I know.” Adrien dropped the pencil remnants in the garbage can. He picked up a stress ball that one of the previous tenants had left. He gave it a firm squeeze, “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it then?” Plagg dropped his paws from the silver laptop.

Adrien let out a small sigh, “I don’t know how to get into America other than being Adrien Agreste.” That wasn’t really what was bothering him.

“You’re a crappy liar.”

“I am not! I’m a skillful liar.” He threw the green ball into the air one handed. “Fine, I just wanna complain about Marinette some more. Happy?”

“Not really.” Plagg settled himself on his stomach, “But, rant away.”  

 

 

Mari’s fingers typed rapidly, _Have you heard anything about Adrien?_

_Not a word. Maybe he just decided to stay in hiding till the whole dad being a terrorist blows over._

_I don’t think so Alya. What if something happened to him?_

_Marinette, I love ya girl, but you worry too much. He’s fine. He’s probably off modeling somewhere or enjoying a physics convention like the huge nerd he is._

Marinette wished that was true. She glanced at the time on her phone, “I could go to the beach and read for another hour or two.” She stretched her limbs after her nice hour of walking. “That would be nice.”

 

 

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Plagg asked wearily.

Adrien waited at the end of the drive way in one of his best outfits till his driver showed up. “We’re going out Plagg.” Adien smoothed his shirt down. He was dressed for trouble in his well worn leather jacket over his favorite green t-shirt and a shiny pair of green tinted, gold framed aviators on. His normally messy blond locks were slicked to the side to frame his sun god face.

The black sedan pulled up and Adrien smiled. He was going to make sure Marinette regretted ignoring him.

 

 

Mari stumbled through the woods after she sat reading another cheesy romance novel all the way through. It was past dinner-about seven o’clock. Chat would probably be haughtily pacing in the third floor study while Marinette shoved food in her mouth as fast as possible while she ate her so called dinner alone.

She didn’t bother calling his name as she swung the back door open. Mari just headed into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich with a glass of water. What surprised her was the sloppily written note on the kitchen counter: gone out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snorted. Mari threw the turkey, cheese, and bread onto the counter with a thud. “What do I care if he’s gone out unless he’s gone to break the law.” Mari slapped a piece of bread onto a plate she snatched from the drying rack by the silver sink. “Nope, not me.” She hastily created her very sad turkey sandwich and shoved a piece in her mouth starving.

Her weight made the wooden floorboards creak with each step. The loneliness she felt earlier was nothing to what she felt currently as she sat alone in the kitchen. She missed her parents, she missed her bedroom, and most of all she missed Tikki.

Mari’s fingers itched for her phone, but she couldn’t contact that many people otherwise something might get back to her parents. Alya, since it was morning in the United States, was currently sleeping in or sight seeing with her family. That left one lone contact that Marinette could text-the very guy she’d been avoiding since that kiss.

“No!” She shouted and slammed her fist down on the countertop, “I’m not going to do that.” She shook her head. Her loneliness was just a side effect of winning, she decided. Mari knew she was the only person who could end Chat’s reign of terror by putting him behind bars for good.

 

 

“So, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” A black haired woman walked her fingertips along his forearm. She had a sly smile and flirty brown eyes.

Adrien wanted to make a comeback at her cheesy line, but she was necessary to his plan. “Just traveling.” He answered cryptically. His green eyes smoldered and he knew this woman would be no match for his charms.

“Would you like some company?” She asked in a poor attempt of seduction.

It didn’t matter to Adrien, She was pretty enough to be a serious threat to any woman in the room. It didn’t hurt that she was an American college student either. “I believe I am.”

“We should get out of here then.” She leaned into him. “We could head back to my hotel room.”

Adrien wrapped a right arm around her waist while his lips traced her jaw seductively, “Let’s head back to mine.”

 

 

Mari’s eyes fluttered open as she head thumps coming up the stairs. “He’s just drunk again.” Mari muttered to herself and curled under her blanket.

Mari woke up around four in the morning to a female voice giggling and creaking. Her stomach turned in the early morning hours. Mari decided she should probably check out if someone had snuck into the chateau thinking it was empty like those tourists from earlier in the week.

She tiptoed to her door and gave the golden knob a small twist, “Chat?” She called softly.

There was no response except for whispers and more creaking.

She took a small step out into the hallway self-conscious about her short pajamas and her old cami that barely covered anything. She almost turned around when she heard a loud moan.

“Right there! Just like that.”

Marinette suppressed a shocked gag.

“Harder, harder! Yes, fuck me harder.”

Her shock quickly dissipated into anger as she glared at his bedroom door as she willed it to burst into flames. She knew what he was doing, and it wasn’t going to work. She was not going to get jealous, she would not care. “Fuck him.” Her bare feet slid against the wood delicately as she returned to her quiet bedroom. “Stupid stray.”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Adrien assisted her out after their last round of sex and smirked to himself when she couldn’t stumbled into the Uber he booked for her. He didn’t bother seeing her off besides that because he was anticipating Marinette’s reaction. He swore he had heard her outside the door last night, but he could have been mistake. Adrien transformed before strutted back up the stairs. Once at the top, he paused with doubt before he decided that he was entitled to a little gloating. “Marinette.” His knuckles lightly tapped the door.

“Mmm?” A voice hummed.

He opened the door, “Are you alright? Sorry about-“ Adrien’s jaw dropped.

“Sorry about what chaton?” Mari asked from her posted up position across her pink sheets. “You didn’t wake me up.” Her right leg slid over her left like a model from a pinup magazine.

Adrien felt a little drool escape from the corner of his mouth as he drank in the sight of Marinette in silky, pink babydoll lingerie. Her newly tanned skin called for his hands-“You-you didn’t hear?” He stuttered.

“Hear what?” Her blue eyes went wide with innocence. “I was a little scared when you left last night though.” She sat up from her position with her black hair messy with sleep falling around her shoulders.

Adrien bit his lip as he watched the right strap fall revealing more of her breast. “You were?” His voice cracked.

“I was.” She gracefully swung her legs over the bed. “My fear kept me up all night-“ She sauntered towards him.

Adrien felt all resolve weaken as her slim hips swayed with each step. It was like a stab to the heart.

“I was going to fill my time with something else, but…” She let out a long sigh.

“What were you going to fill your time with?” His voice shook in anticipation.

“You.” She said when she finally reached him. Her head tilted upwards to gaze into his eyes, “And then you fucked someone else.” Her small hand struck hard against his right cheek. “Now get out you mangy stray.” Mari shoved him with both hands out of her room. “Next time you fuck someone trying to make me jealous, you should probably last longer!” She screamed before she slammed the door so hard the paintings on the wall shook.

 “Oh my god!” Plagg burst out in laughter. “I love this girl.”

Adrien flicked Plagg away fully embarrassed. He just couldn’t win against this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys weren't expecting that plot twist!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> If this chapter pissed you off, let me know ;D I'll always reply
> 
> Also if you really like this work, please check out Summer in Paris & Autumn in Paris! They're my babies <3 It would mean the world to me if you guys read them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	14. Alone in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From childhood’s hour I have not been  
> As others were—I have not seen  
> As others saw—I could not bring  
> My passions from a common spring—  
> From the same source I have not taken  
> My sorrow—I could not awaken  
> My heart to joy at the same tone—  
> And all I lov’d—I lov’d alone—" ~Edgar Allen Poe, Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the amazing comments <3 They are sincerely appreciated from the bottom of my heart.

The next week was rocky for Adrien to say the least.

“Plagg.” Adien hesitantly called from the study.

“I’m not speaking to you.”

“Plagg, I made a mistake.” Adrien slammed his head against the desk. “I feel like shit.”

Plagg reentered the musty room, “You should.”

Adrien knew that Plagg was furious at him for being so careless, so emotional. “I couldn’t help it. I just wanted to her notice me.” Adrien rested his chin on the tops of his crossed forearms.

“Oh, she notices you alright.” Plagg snorted. “She thinks you’re a giant ass.”

Adrien buried his head again, “I know! Tell me how to fix it.”

Plagg growled, “And why do you want to fix it? You’re supposed to be a villain.” Plagg flew over and bashed Adrien in the head with his paw. “EVIL! Just like the Spongebob saying.”

“Every Villain is Lemons?” Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

“If that’s what it takes to get it through your thick head.” Plagg hoovers above the laptop. “And deal with selling the manor-why don’t I try to patch things up for you?”

Adrien grimaced, “Please don’t.”

“Then what’s your great plan then, unless you’re finally going to admit to being a villain and dump her somewhere to die.”

Adrien clenched both sides of his head. “I’ll figure it out.” He felt panic grip him-the overwhelming feeling of abandonment that seeped so deep into his bones that drove him to shove everyone away eventually. But, he wanted to be the one to shove Marinette away. He wanted to be the one she pined after for the rest of her existence-not the fake façade of Adrien Agreste. “I can do this. I can still have my revenge and keep her.” He realized now it was his hauntingly persistent abandonment issues that caused him to desperately cling to the idea of holding Marinette as his captive, future partner, forever. She’d give in eventually, especially when she realized who he was. He told himself this over and over as he sat alone in the study for what felt like days.

 

* * *

 

Marinette munched on a croissant as she laid out on the beach engrossed in yet another romance novel. This one was about a knight who took over a castle for the king of England at the time. It was cheesy, like most romance novels, but they gave her ideas on how to handle Chat Noir.

The fact he fucked another girl had a double meaning that she was painfully aware of: he was trying to make her jealous, but he also wasn’t attached to her enough to remain faithful. This made her head ache because it meant her plan was working, but not well enough.

Mari chewed on the buttery bread in deep contemplation. She didn’t want to have sex with him, she told herself this again and again, but she also had to keep things juicy enough to keep him squirming under her thumb till he was eating out of the palm of her hand.

But, she should figure out where he shipped Tikki and Adrien. Marinette dropped her book into the sand. She could break her five day silent treatment to send him out of the house to go shopping, or she could get him so flustered again that he leaves to try and make her jealous.

Mari pinked up her pink phone with a smile and decided to text her friend from last week.

 

 

Adrien was moping in his bedroom when he heard the downstairs door open. Adrien glanced at his phone, “17h00? She’s back so early.” Adrien burst up from his blanket nest.

Plagg groaned, “This can only be bad news.” He took the opposite approach by burying himself under the pile.

“Maybe she’s forgotten about it?” Adrien pulled out his large sunglasses and a ski mask from the nightstand before he headed downstairs. The steps creaked with every footfall, but he didn’t hear Marinette run away like she normally would. So, Adrien continued to approach the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’d love to visit you. Oh, you’d come back here?” Mari giggled. “Yeah, sounds great. See you tomorrow.” The phone clicked and she placed it against the counter.

Adrien clenched his jaw at her smile, “Hey, princess.”

Mari turned in her pink bikini, “Oh. Hi.” Her happy tone completely disappeared.

Adrien’s throat clenched, “So who was that?” He managed to get out.

Mari’s small nose rose in the air. “None of your concern.”

Adrien closed in around the counter till he stood across from her. He slammed both fists on the table, “Did you forget our agreement?” The bitter taste of betrayal stung. He realized it was well deserved though. 

Marinette glared back bravely, “I do, and I disagree with it.” She crossed her arms and pressed her chest forward.

Adrien’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He paused for what felt like a painfully long moment before he found his voice, “Oh? What do you disagree with?” Adrien leaned forward to meet her bold negotiating tactic.

“If I belong to you, then you should only belong to me. Fair is fair after all.” Her voice dripped in a sultry tone that sent chills down Adrien’s spine.

Mine. Yours. The sentence achingly aroused on the most primitive level. “So, you’re still upset about the other night?” Remembering her words snapped him back to reality. “I thought you said I should last longer if I wanted to make you jealous?” His hand wrapped around her wrist to forcefully yank her closer to him over the counter.

Mari scowled, “You should have.”

Adrien’s hand that gripped her moved up to her forearm. What he really wanted was to undo her bikini top. He wanted her bare breast available for his pleasure. His cock protested the confinement of his jeans, but he couldn’t focus on that now. “Then why should we change our agreement? After all, it’s not like you were jealous.” Adrien leaned against his free arm fully enjoying the upper hand he held.

Mari’s face burned red like all the times she’d try to talk to him back in school, “But-but.” She floundered.

Adrien smirked, “I have a proposition.” His fingertips trailed along the underside of her arm until he reached her fingers. He claimed her hand as he circled around the expanse of the kitchen island.

Mari backed away from him looking thrown off by his imminent victory.

Adrien pulled the petite beauty to his chest. He reached with his right arm to flip the lights off so he could be free with her. He wrenched off his ski mask and sunglasses throwing them on the counter before returned his full attention to Mari. “I want you to say it.” His lips traced her slim jaw, “I want to hear you say that it made you jealous.” He whispered huskily. Adrien felt her jaw clench under him. “Come on, you can do it.” He started to trail kisses beginning with her right ear. He planted soft pecks until he reached her lips. His hot breath wisped over her parted pink lips.

“I won’t say it.”

Adrien pulled her closer. His left hand pulled at her flimsy bikini top.

“I won’t.”

He felt the top fall against his t-shirt.

Mari shivered, “I-I won’t.”

Adrien could feel her nipples pressed against him as she covered herself against his chest. He knew she could feel his throbbing erection crushed against her pink swimsuit bottoms. His hands explored her bare back delicately simply enjoying her soft, warm skin that had basked in the sun most of the day.

“I-I…”

Adrien lifted her chin, “Say it.” He covered her lips with his briefly. “I want to hear you.” He kissed her again, but longer. He repeated the cycle over and over till her moan crashed against him-suddenly he was drowning. Drowning in the ocean of Marinette that he perilously wanted to asphyxiate himself in. His hands gripped her waist, “Say it.” His right thumb traced her hipbone. Deeper, deeper, he chanted. His thumb tugged at the thin material suggestively.

“Alright-alright.” Her breathy voice was barely above a murmur. “I was jealous okay?” She shoved herself away. “I was jealous and want the rules changed.”

Adrien felt her grab something off his foot in the dark-the bikini top.

Mari ran away after she said that.

Adrien touched his swollen lips halfheartedly. He wasn’t enjoying his victory. He wasn’t enjoying being left alone in the dark.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like this work, you should check out my others. I would love it if you would read my Seasons in Paris because it's my baby <3 My first ever fanfic and it's getting a second series!
> 
> I write other fics, so if you like Durarara check out my stories~
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr if you wanna connect https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greeneyedciel
> 
> Again, I love hearing from you all! It makes my day :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	15. Jealous Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I see you, who were so wise and cool,  
> Gazing with silly sickness on that fool  
> You’ve given your love to, your adoring hands  
> Touch his so intimately that each understands."-Rupert Brooke, Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Here's chapter 15 :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Marinette had done it. Her plan worked. She smiled to herself as her small feet padded up the stairs.

Chat was probably dumbfoundedly standing in the kitchen thinking about what happened while she was about to find out where Adrien and Tikki were shipped. She couldn't let his caresses unnerve her no matter how much they had made her heart flutter. He was a manipulative, controlling, asshole who happened to kidnap the love of her life and stole her miraculous.

Marinette shook her head as she finally reached the top of the stairs. She had a job to do.

 

“Kid.” Plagg tugged on a blond strand of hair.

Adrien smacked the annoying black kwami away while his head rested on the cool counter.

“Come on, so she ran away.” Plagg landed on the counter.

“Don't remind me.” Adrien turned his head so his cheek rested against the granite. He felt empty like everything he had worked for slipped between his fingers the moment she left him alone.

It wasn't any different than most of his life, he realized bitterly. A mom who didn't love him enough to stay, and a terrorist father who taught him the only thing that mattered was what he wanted. Adrien was surprised he hadn't turned out worse. 

Plagg broke through his thoughts, “So, what are you going to do about Jean?”

“Shit. I hadn't even thought about it.” Adrien gripped both sides of his head. “I can't just call the asshole and tell him off.”

“You could get one of his exs to do that.” Plagg grinned evilly.

Adrien returned his grin, “That could work.” His grin widened, “Or I could do it myself.”

 

Marinette searched around the study, but shortly concluded that everything was on the laptop. An high tech laptop with thumb print recognition and required a large password. Marinette tried the basics:ihateladybug, chatnoir1234, plaggisawesome, but she had no luck after her halfhearted attempts. She knew she couldn't crack it without a lot of trail and error work, but she could get Plagg or Adrien to slip up and give her the password. That would probably be the easiest way. After all, they only had a couple days left in Provence. Who knows where they would go next? Who knew if Adrien and Tikki were even in the United States? 

* * *

 

The next day Marinette spent a long time in the bathroom relaxing in her rose oil bath water. The tub was one of the largest she'd ever laid eyes on. It was creamy white with golden claws that clamped themselves down onto the marble floor. It was large enough that she could comfortable soak her whole body with room to spare. Mari liked this tub, she liked this chataue, and most of all she loved the secret cove that was her own private beach.

Mari smiled at the shiny bubbles that reflected the sunrise through the large east window far above the bathroom. She could spy the green leaves flickering above her in the early morning breeze. It was early for her to be up, but the quiet made it worth it. Plus, she was so excited that she couldn't sleep. Today she would get the laptop password. Today she would meet up with Jean.

 

Adrien wanted a cigarette more than he ever wanted a cigarette in his entire life. He needed something pressed against his lips to distract him from the fact Marinette’s naked body was behind a door that he knew he was not welcome to intrude upon. Her tender feminine curves all soaped up, her soft skin smelling like roses, and her raven tresses soaked around her slender neck.

He took a deep inhale of that blasted rose scent and backed away from the door before he did something stupid. Something stupid like inform Jean’s ex and three other girls he was currently talking to about his date with Marinette. Something stupid like figuring out where he was and ordering a car to drive him out there so he could give him a serious warning in the flesh.

Adrien knew he wasn't a nice person. But this maybe one of the most underhanded things he's ever done. But, he couldn't deny the feeling of excitement at the thought of Jean wetting himself when he came face to face with the infamous Chat Noir.

 

Adrien stalked Jean’s location that was about an hour away with his inner tomcat hostility that begged to be released. The black sedan pulled up to the shimmering ocean littered with boats. The Jean's family yacht sat tied up in port along a couple hundred other boats.

How annoying. Adrien always detested the way wealthy individuals like his father or his childhood acquaintance Chloe flaunted themselves in front of others. It was a pointless cycle of buying that perpetuated an even more pointless cycle of self-importance.

Adrien approached the yacht as himself covered from head to toe in black.

Plagg kicked his chest in his pocket, “Do it.”

Adrien stroked the top of Plagg’s squishy head, “Transfome-moi Plagg.”

 

Adrien flexed his claws before strutting up to the yacht. Of course, the ever conceited Jean was sunbathing on the top deck alone.  Adrien jumped upwards landing silently in the silver railing. “Hey, Jean.” Adrien stretched himself over the metal, “How's it going?”

Jean dropped his phone, “Chat-chat Noir?” His voice quivered.

Adrien’s cruel smile unrolled, “That's me. Do you know why I'm here Jean?” His sharp claws reflected against the early afternoon sun as he extended them trying to appear as bored as possible. “I’m sure you can't come up with it off the top of your head, but maybe you can. You see you've been talking to MY girl.” Adrien extended his claws fully, “And I just don’t like that.” Adrien them crouched against the railing in a feline manner, “Cats are pretty possessive creatures despite what most people think.”

Jean stood up from his folding chair holding his hands up in surrender, “Look I'm sure you've seen me in magazines, I'm a model, and it's hard to keep track of all the girls that I talk to. I seriously didn't mean to-to try and steal your girl.”

Adrien sneered, “Well I need you to stop talking to your latest ones. I won't tell you which one of them is mine-” He stalked over till he had Jean pinned against the opposite railing, “But, if I catch you even looking at her, I will kill you.” Claws pierced tanned flesh, “That’s a promise.”

“Okay!Okay! Just get your claws out of my shoulder.” Jean’s brown eyes glistened with tears.

“I'm glad we could reach that understanding. Au revoir, Jean.” Adrien painfully removed his claws. “Hopefully I’ll never see you again.”

  


_Hey, I can't make it today. Something came up._

Marinette frowned at the sudden text. Now her plan was ruined for today. She stared into the mirror at her cute outfit. “Oh, well.” She started to undress, “At least I can go read until I figure out something else.”

 

Adrien smiled the entire ride back. His plan had worked, and now he had Marinette all to himself. He concluded that it was probably time for a reminder of their newly changed agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a little sort, the next one will be longer. This one was kind of a filler chapter again. 
> 
> Also I'll be updating An Autumn in Paris this week to for those who read both. 
> 
> Again thanks for reading <3
> 
> Comments & Kudos are super appreciated


	16. The Fear of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And think that I may never live to trace  
> Their shadows, with the magic hand of chance;  
> And when I feel, fair creature of an hour,  
> That I shall never look upon thee more,   
> Never have relished in the faery power  
> Of unreflecting love;-then on the shore  
> Of the wide world I stand alone, and think  
> Till love and fame to nothingness do sink." John Keats, When I Have Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but welcome to chapter 16!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Marinette sat in her room alone with her knees to her chest and her arms curled around them embracing herself into a hug she desperately needed. She scrolled through her social media accounts feeling lost in a way she never felt before. This was her first time away from home-away from her friends. Now, she realized, her arrangement might be permeant as the day they would leave for America came closer and closer. She might never be able to go back. She could be trapped with Chat Noir for the rest of her life just to keep her loved ones’ safe. The weight of this reality pressed down on her shoulders forcing her to close in on herself to keep from breaking. Black strands of hair clung to her petite face and she prayed for the first time in a long time that everything would work itself out and Chat Noir would end up behind bars.

 

* * *

 

“Adrien, I don't think you should do this.” Plagg twitched his tiny paws together. “I think we should go rob some houses in that town back there. That seemed like a nice town.” He rambled as the sedan pulled into the drive way of the chateau.

“I can't. I have to run over some things with my future wife privately.” Adrien eyed the black windows and debated transforming.

“Don’t say shit like that.” Plagg groaned loudly. “At least put on a mask before you go barging in there.”

“Shut up Plagg.” Adrien reaches for his sunglasses that made it almost impossible to see in the dark. Not like these small details would matter to him when he reached Marinette who had some serious explaining to do. But, he froze once he exited the car. He stared at the huge chateau that now seemed impossibly daunting. “I’m too sober for this.” And that was when Adrien remembered there was an entrance to the wine cellar somewhere.

 

* * *

 

Marinette ended up chucking her phone against the other side of her room frustrated. Frustrated she had no one to confine in. Frustrated she would be stuck going to America when all she wanted to do was be in her home under the covers enjoying her last summer at DuPont before embarking on her University journey to adulthood.

“Marinette.” A deep voice said her name flatly.

“Just the person I wanted to see “She said sarcastically before squeezing her eyes shut, “Go away Chat. I'm not in the mood.”

His voice was muffled but she heard, “But I am.” He forced his way into the room with heavy footsteps. A sloshing sound filled the room with every stumble. “I brought wine.”

“You've been drinking.” Marinette pulled the covers around herself glaring at his dark figure.

“So? Drinking is normal. We’re French! We have wine for blood.”

Marinette turned away disgusted. “You smell like horrible decisions that took place in vineyard.” Her skin prickled as a large hand roamed over her back. Something heavy pressed against the top of her head.

“And you smell like strawberries.” He groaned.

Marinette raised her elbow and slammed into his chest. “Get. Off.”

Chat coughed and then proceeded to slip behind her, “That wasn’t the nice response I was expecting.”

Marinette felt long legs encased her. Her heart raced, “I said get out.”

“Why do you always-” Liquid sloshed and Marinette could hear Chat take a large gulp, “Have to be like that?” His free arm slithered across her stomach, “Especially after that heartwarming declaration earlier? What did you say again?” Muscles flexed as he pulled her to his chest. “Wasn’t it something about you being jealous and wanting us to ONLY belong to one another?”

“That was a mistake.” She whispered.

“So, you don’t want to belong to me?”

Marinette could just hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice as he trailed his left hand under her shirt. She said nothing though, not even when his palm encompassed her left breast.

“You seemed pretty adamant about it.” Chat’s lips pressed against her earlobe, “I think you need a reminder about our agreement.” His lips parted and teeth nibbled along her tender earlobe.

It was a good attempt at seduction, Mari concluded, but not good enough. “Look I'm not in the mood.” She grumbled. “Let’s just talk about it tomorrow.”

Chat snorted and pulled his lips away, “Fine.”

Marinette recognized the contempt in his voice, “I’m not having sex with you right now.” Marinette wanted to add never, but she couldn’t ruin her overall plan just because he was revoltingly drunk.

Chat kept his arm around her waist, “Whatever.” He grumbled and rested his chin on the top of her head. “We’re leaving-leaving on Saturday.”

Marinette could feel the thumping of his strong heartbeat against her back. “Great.”

“Fantastic.”

Marinette glared off into the darkness, “You know, I have a question for you.”

“Okay.”

“You wouldn’t have happened to have visited Jean today, right?”

Chat stiffened, “Of course not.”

“You did.”

“No!”

Marinette yanked herself free, “I’m sleeping downstairs. Enjoy being drunk in my bed alone.”

“I-I will! I have half a bottle of wine left and plenty more-more downstairs.” Chat cried.

“Whatever Chat.” Marinette stormed out of her own bedroom to spend the night on the sofa.

 

Adrien jumped at the sound of the door slamming, “Plagg.” Adrien moaned, “I messed up.” Adrien lifted the wine bottle to his lips again chugging the rest of it.

“Adrien, I told you this was a bad idea.”

Adrien, “I know.” The empty wine bottle clacked against the wooden floor. “I don’t know what-what I’m doing anymore.”

Plagg patted the top of Adrien’s head, “I know, which is why you should just give up your stupid plan and we’ll dump her off at the island.”

“I-I don’t want to do that.” Adrien shook his head, “I just want her to love me.”

The room was silent for a long moment. “Adrien, I think you need to keep drinking until you forget you said that.”

Adrien gave a sleepy nod, “I think your right.”

* * *

 

 

Marinette woke the next morning to find a passed-out Chat Noir in the living room beside the couch with an empty wine bottle clutched in his hand. “What am I going to do with you?” Marinette propped herself up on her elbow with a sigh. She couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at the sight of messy, blond waves covering his peaceful, masked face. “Stupid cat.” She nudged his shoulder with foot. “I’m not going to fall in love with you.” His shoulders rocked, but he didn’t wake up. “I can promise you that. I will never love you and I will put you behind bars when all of this is over.”

There was no answer other than the sleepy murmur of Chat saying her name while cuddling his wine bottle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter, and it was a filler chapter. I apologize for that, but I'm back in school and will update all my stories at least once a month. I'm aiming for twice, but since I'm doing cross country we'll have to see guys. I'm also going to be posting a new story soon so keep your eyes peeled for that one. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	17. To Pity the Lady, and Fear the Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
> Te eat the world’s due, by the grave and thee.” Shakespeare, Sonnet I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I figured I'd post since I didn't have cross country practice today. Sorry if the format is a little messed up. I'm posting from my phone. It's been really busy, but I promise to update every month. Seasons in Paris is getting updated this week and Misadventures of Adrien Agreste will get updated in October. 
> 
> Check out my other works if you have time 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

 

 

 

Marinette threw her two bags down the stairs carelessly watching them thud against the steps while she chewed her cotton candy bubble gum instead of having an actual breakfast. It was early. Far too early for Marinette to be up, but she needed to be in order for her and Chat Noir to catch the first train back into Paris to board an early flight to New York.

 

“Marinette, if you’re trying to hurt me do a better job next time.” Chat stomped up the steps and grabbed the bags off the first-floor landing that twisted to the second flight of stairs Marinette stood upon.

 

“Whoops.” She blew a pink bubble letting a loud snap fill the air as it popped.

 

Chat’s green eyes flashed angrily, but he said nothing as he carried their bags to the black sedan idling out front. He swung the front door open letting it bang against the wall loudly.

 

Marinette knew she wasn’t helping her plans along by acting like this, but at least she wasn’t making his job of owning her easier. They got into a horrible fight the night before when Chat had found Marinette going through his things trying to find any clue to Adrien’s and Tikki’s whereabouts. This led to him becoming angry with her and she fought back in response although she was pretty sure he wouldn’t have hurt her. To be precise, she punched him in the face and tried to rip out a stair banister to bash him with until he finally restrained her with his baton and then proceeded to tie her to HIS bed where he tortured her incessantly with his boasting about how he finally beat her in hand to hand combat. Marinette growled through clenched teeth that the fight hadn’t exactly been fair.

 

Chat insisted that they sleep together the rest of the night to piss her off even further, so Marinette kicked him in the back whenever she felt like it.

 

Now they were both sleep deprived and surly with one another. Marinette couldn’t say she was crazy about this shift in dynamic of their relationship. At least Chat wasn’t putting his paws all over her.

 

Chat reentered the foyer, “We’re leaving.” He commanded in an unusually deep voice.

 

Marinette’s sandals made soft slaps against the steps as she made her way down the last two flights of stairs with her small hand clutching the banister. Her kakki shorts rode up along her thighs, and her flowy, white top just drooped a little too low. Normally this sort of look would have had Chat fawning all over her or making little remarks.

 

Chat however stood stone-faced as he held the door open.

 

“Merci Chaton.” Marinette gave a little sniff and exited their Provence getaway Chateau for the last time.

 

“De rien.” Chat replied icily.

 

Both of them slid into the back seat of the vehicle with the bulky, bald driver asking no questions. The drive was silent all the way to the station.

 

* * *

 

Chat ditched her upon arrival of course. “Of course he would.” She muttered. Chat couldn’t reveal his identity to her in Paris, but he would have to eventually. She shuttered at that thought of actually having to marry him or being desperate enough to considerate it.

 

Mari carried her bags through the glass doors surrounded by people in business attire ranging from casual to full blown suites probably picking someone up or getting on the planes themselves.

 

Is this what they’d do with their lives, she wondered. Had Chat really had enough heists that she hadn’t prevented so they could just travel the world for the rest of their lives? Mari bit the inside of her cheek as she dropped her bags on the conveyer belt that made a deep rumbling sound as the bags chugged their way through onto the plane.

 

She didn’t have to go through much of a security check point since Chat had booked them on what she deemed ‘a rich and entitled’ flight. Why did the Charles de Gaulle airport even have these flights? As Marinette reached the boarding station, she noticed a slick backed blond hair bob in front of her. The man was tall, lithe, and wore sunglasses. The flight attendant didn’t ask him to take them off either when he handed her the final ticket and boarded.

 

Marinette had a feeling that was Chat, but she wasn’t sure. She’d never seen him with slicked back hair or hair gel of any kind for that matter. Mari saughtered up to the desk, “Pardon, but why did that man get to wear sunglasses when boarding? I thought that was against flying regulations.”

 

The flight attendant who had red hair and irritable attitude blinked, “Miss, I really don’t care. Please take a seat until your row is called.”

 

Mari pressed her pink lips together and nodded, “Right. Sure.” She returned to her seat miffed at the flight attendant who would be with her till New York. “I can do this." She told herself. She’d have to if she ever wanted to save her friends and be Ladybug again.

 

 

“Adrien. Adrien stop ignoring me.” Plagg whined from his pocket.

 

Adrien flipped a page of his book loudly, “I’m not ignoring you Plagg, I’m ignoring your topic of conversation. There’s a difference.”

 

“There’s still time to get off the damn plane Adrien. We can grab Mari and get the hell out of here. Do you know who’s on this plane?”

 

“Yes.” Adrien responded calmly.

 

“Someone who works for your dad and is really, really bad news.” Plagg’s tiny paw beat against Adrien’s chest with surprising force. “Like really bad news. He’ll try killing you and Marinette if he gets a whiff of what you’re up to! Your father probably already knows you put the mansion up for sale without telling him!”

 

Adrien snorted so hard his back Raybands bounced, “Like he’d go up against me.”

 

“He might! What are you going to do if he wants to brawl on this tiny fucking Plane?”

 

Adrien scrunched his nose and turned to the next page, “What kind of stupid question is that? Fight him of course. But, he won’t do that Plagg because everyone on this flight has ties with some sort of illegal activity which is why our plane lands in Canada and we make our way over to America on a bus.”

 

Plagg buried himself in the green pocket as passengers started to board without saying another word, but Adrien could tell he was angry at his callous attitude.

 

But, what was he supposed to do about it? Adrien knew he couldn't just storm off the plane after spending an obscene amount of money on these tickets, and with several European crime families he had either stolen from or stolen something for boarding the plane now. Adrien had his own seat in the very front of the plane while Marinette would be near the very back. The seating arrangement would make it hard for him to get to her if anything went down, but he couldn’t trust her with her miraculous yet. It hadn’t been long enough. Besides, Adrien chided himself at the ridiculous thought, he’d shipped it to some rental home in America with specific instructions to be buried under a tree marked with his initials. He didn’t even have it on him.

 

“Chat Noir, fancy seeing you here.” A female voice purred.

 

Adrien knew that voice, “Lila.” He snapped his book shut one handed. “I wasn’t aware you escaped from prison?”

 

Lila grinned as she took the only free seat next to him that Adrien had specifically purchased to keep from sitting by anyone. “Oh Chat, that hurts my feelings.” Her perfectly tanned manicured hand rested above her heart. “I would never do something so careless.”

 

“So, daddy bailed you out then?”

 

Lila battered her thick lashes, “Well he payed, but I was the one who made sure that it was even possible.” She leaned closer letting Adrien get a whiff of her jasmine and orange blossom perfume. “I’m very convincing when I want to be.” Her body invaded his personal space, “Once I had a couple of chats with some guards, the warden, and a very impressionable judge, I was released for good behavior.” She wetted her bottom lip, “Which is ironic because-“

 

Adrien held up his free hand, “I don’t need to know the details.” His stomach turned disgusted by this wannabe thief who threw herself on whoever could get her the most power. “Why don’t you just go back to your seat Lila.”

 

“But, that’s so boring kitty.” Lila perturbed her bottom lip out, “I thought we could have some fun together and you could tell me what you did with that bitch Ladybug.”

 

Adrien narrowed in response even though they were hidden behind dark lenses, “I’m not in the mood to play Fox.”

 

“Well maybe I am.” Her fingers gripped his forearm. “We can play nicely, or not. Either way I’ll still get off on it.”

 

Everything about Lila revolted Adrien from her attitude to how she used sex to climb the criminal ladder. She wasn’t all that creative or good at planning, but she did have her looks, flexibility, decent fighting skills, and the fox miraculous. It was enough to make her a minor threat. “Alright Lila, how about we use the bathroom after our flight is in the air and I’ll show you a good time.” Adrien flashed perfect white teeth.

 

Lila let out a self-satisfied giggle, “That’s more like it.”        

 

 

Marinette felt the plane lurch as she gripped both armrests. This would be her first flight and it was oddly terrifying. Two burly guys sat on either side of her that stayed silent as she stole both rests to cling to life.

 

She didn’t let go till the flight attendant said passengers could unbuckle. Marinette sighed when she saw a girl with long brown hair, a gorgeous tan, and big brown eyes lead the possible Chat Noir back to the bathrooms while flight attendants looked the other way. One started the inflight movie early and handed out headphones with a forced smile. The bitchy flight attendant Marinette had encountered earlier started preparing a tray of snacks to pass around.

 

Mari chewed her bottom lip in spite. That asshole was so jealous of Jean giving her attention, and now he’s going to have sex in an airplane bathroom! Mari couldn’t believe him and cursed his very existence.

 

Adrien shoved Lila in the bathroom and locked the door quietly keeping the lights off. “Now Lila-“ He said her name with spite and caught both arms easily twisting her left hand so the small knife Adrien knew she had clanged to the floor. “Did you come here because Hawk Moth asked you to or is it coincidental that you just happen to be on this flight.” He backed her up against the wall dominating her smaller frame.

 

Lila didn’t struggle in the darkness, “Is this how you treat every woman who wants to have sex with you, or am I just lucky?” Lila wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

“Answer the question before I get tired of our game.” His voice hinted at the very real threat that Lila could be facing.

 

“Maybe Hawk Moth wanted me too, maybe I was following you on my own.” She brushed his neck with her lips. “I’ll tell you the truth for a kiss.”

 

Adrien changed up his grip so he could put more pressure on her wrists, “I wouldn’t kiss you if you were the last woman on Earth Rossi. You disgust me.” He lifted his knee so he could knock her jaw back and tilt her head upwards, “You have a disadvantage in this tight place, and I’m suggesting you tell me the truth before I get bored and strangle you.”

 

Lila growled, “You don’t have the balls.”

 

Adrien pressed hard against her right wrist until he could feel it give under his strength, “Last chance.”

 

“Okay, okay. Hawk Moth wanted me to follow you. He said he wanted to know what you were doing with Ladybug.”

 

A feral growl emerged from the back of his throat, “You tell him that I’ll do whatever I want to her and if you continue to follow us-“ Adrien made one last squeeze around her wrist, “I’ll send you back to him in pieces.”

 

“You don’t kill.” Lila yanked her hand out of his grasp.

 

“I’ll consider changing that rule. Don’t push me.”

 

 

Marinette backed away from the small, beige door and fled back to her seat. What had she gotten herself into?


	18. Love for you I can't escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Built an opera house for you in the deepest jungle  
> And I walked across its stage, singing with my eyes closed  
> I've got a love for you I just can't escape  
> All of my love for you cuts me like barbed wire." Opera House, Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giEOcBLcnfE

 

 

Marinette clenched her hands together in her lap trying to make herself as small as possible. She was out of her depth, especially with no powers. Her elbows pressed against her sides tightly since she was being smothered between her two burly neighbors once again as she mulled over Chat Noir threatening to kill that girl if she followed them. She hadn’t even thought about being followed-hadn’t even guessed that Chat was acting against Hawk Moth’s orders!  

She nibbled her lower lip thinking of a way out of this. Chat Noir dragging her onto Hawk Moth’s hit list in her current predicament was not something she signed up for. “That stupid cat.” She cursed him under her breath as he strolled right by her without a glance. She’d get him for this.  

 

Adrien passed Marinette, and he didn’t doubt for a single moment that she hadn’t heard what went on in that bathroom. He despised Lilia for everything she’s done. Now, he would have to work twice as hard to get her to fall in love with him. They already had a shitty evening and morning together before their flight, and now this. Adrien was only doing it to protect her from Lila!

Besides, Adrien had a lot of reasons to make Mari fall in love with him. Love was a great way to keep her by his side forever, but it was also something he wanted her to feel for him naturally. Adrien wanted love, like every human, and it didn’t have to be the fairytale romance. No, he decided, it could just be her being at his side for the rest of their days. That sounded nice. But, torturing her a little before then sounded fun too.  

“Adrien.” Plagg tapped his tiny paw against his chest.  

“What you glutton?” Adrien slid back into his seat in a foul mood. How would he get her to trust him? He shifted in his seat trying to stop the blood flow to his crotch from swelling at the thought of holding Marinette in the bathroom with her legs wrapped around his waist. “Fuck, I need a smoke.” Adrien covered his eyes desperate to forget the warmth of the time Marinette had her bare chest pressed against his. It was weeks ago, yet he could feel her like it was happening now. 

A pregnant pause built between them before Plagg nuzzled himself against his chest before whispering, “What am I going to do with you?”  

Adrien clutched his fingers in his hair, “I don’t even know what I’m doing with myself anymore.” Blond hair slowly bobbed with the plane turbulence until fatigued green eyes closed. Even in sleep, Adrien knew he couldn’t escape his past, nor could he escape his raven haired temptress and the web of seduction she weaved around him.   

 

Two hours passed before a plan formed in Marinette’s mind. Chat was only wearing sunglasses, so it’s not like it would be hard to peek under them and figure out who he was. If she had that information perhaps she could persuade him to let Adrien go, and then she’d only have to focus on recovering Tikki.  

Marinette sat comfortably during the tired lull of the plane with everyone around her falling asleep. She bided her time waiting another thirty minutes before crawling over the burly man to her right and into the aisle. The flight attendants were smoking in the back of the plane, which they shouldn't be doing, but Marinette had a job to do before giving them a piece of her mind. Her feet glided along the floor until she entered the business section at the front of the plane. Mari thought she was being quiet as she approached Chat’s seat. She tiptoed to the front of his sleeping body where she witness his messy blond head resting against a small pillow placed behind his neck with his huge sunglasses tottering off his nose. Just one smack, one tiny push and this would all be over. Her left hand shook as she mentally chanted herself into grabbing the specs.

 

“Did you really think you could sneak up on me?” Chat’s hand darted to grab her wrist before she could even blink. “Stealthier people of tried.” Strong arms encased Marinette’s slender waist.  

“Stupid cat.” Marinette wriggled in a poor attempt to escape.  

Chat yanked her onto his lap with a sleepy, half smirk, “What a mouth you have on you. I really should teach you some manners.” His hands glided over her body in a way that made Marinette feel like she was some sort of dessert from the way he appeared to be savoring her curves.  

She would have been turned on more if it weren’t for the fact she was straddling her worst enemy in front of unknown criminals. Although, most of them were wearing eye masks and had headphones in. She supposed it really didn't count as watching after all.  

Chat indented his thumbs on both of her inner thighs spreading her apart further,“Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy playing with me since you’d never truly admit if you did or not.” Chat’s right thumb made a circular motion that Marinette was far too aware of. “At least not yet.” His left hand left her thigh to cup the base of her head bringing her face to face with his. “Or maybe going into the bathroom with Lila made a certain bug jealous?”  

His heated breath warmed Marinette’s lips in a way that made her head spin. A small quiver rand down her spine at the sight of Chat wetting his lips in anticipation.  

“Were you listening in on a conversation that didn't involve you?” He purred. His thumb brushed against the sensitive flesh, “I knew you were. I bet you wished it was us in that bathroom, don’t you?” Chat leaned into her bumping their noses together so their lips could meet. He nibbled on her bottom lip greedily while the bulge in his pants pressed against hers.  

Marinette pulled away, “In your dreams.” Her face felt flushed and she was acutely aware of his body against hers. She almost felt like giving in this time. It’s not like sex could make anything worse, she reasoned. Plus, if he was bad at it, she reasoned, it would be that much easier to lead him into her plan and leave him.

Chat’s fingers drifted under her spread legs to carefully rub her most intimate part over her shorts, “I think that earns you a spanking.” His perfect white teeth nibbled along her neck. “I bet you'd like being spanked by the bad guy. You'd get so wet-” Chat groaned covering her mouth with his. 

This kiss was different from the ones he normally gave her. It was...passionate Marinettedecided. It was seductive the way he traced her bottom lip before demanding entrance into her 

mouth so his tongue could intertwine with hers. The kiss almost seemed sincere to her great surprise. Despite the little voice telling her it was a bad idea, she gave him entrance into her mouth while his hands cupped her butt. Chat’s hips raised to grind against hers causing little moans to escape that only encouraged him to grind harder.  

This was insane, she kept thinking over and over as the kisses deepened. She'd come over to knock his sunglasses off not dry hump him! She should stop him, but everything just felt so good.  

 

Adrien was in bliss with Marinette squirming on top of him, her soft moans against his cheek as his hands dove under her shirt and bra, and everything was going so well until… 

“Oh, am I interrupting?”  

Adrien let out a feral growl before protectively covering Marinette’s face in the crook of his neck. “What do you want Rossi?” He wanted to punch that stupid, smug look off her face.  

Lila smirked and leaned against Chat’s outer armrest. “So who's this pretty thing?” Her left hand wandered over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of Marinette’s face. “Some gutter trash you found on the flight, or did you sneak in a mid-flight snack?”  

Adrien grabbed her wrist bending his muscular arm at an odd angle to do it. He gave her a sharp squeeze through gritted teeth, “Did you forget what I said to you earlier?”  

Lila’s hazel eyes narrowed as her cruel smile broke through, “Maybe we should go back and try again. You’re little friend can join us.” Her sharp nails ran along Marinette’s back before Adrien smacked her hand away.  

“Touch her again and I will throw you off the fucking plane.” He snapped in her face. “Don’t test me.”  

“You know kitty, people make you weak. The fact is I’m probably going to kill your little fuck toy before the plane lands since you won’t share.” She flicked out a small knife, “And she’s probably Ladybug. I don’t know for sure yet. I can only guess.” Lila thrust the knife into Chat’s chair clearly enjoying the sight of Adrien dodging only to protectively bundle up the girl behind him. “See-” She laughed pulling the knife out of the leather, “You’re so weak with her here. In fact, I might just transform and-” A huge hand gripped her right shoulder.  

“You might want to put that knife away young lady.” A deep voice threatened. His huge frame overwhelmed hers, “Or I’ll have to tell Hawk Moth you broke your deal.”  

Lila bristled at that sentence before snapping the knife closed. She spun on her heels before heading to the back of the plane.  

Adrien was not relieved by this rescue. He had a worse enemy than Lila aboard this plane, “What do you want Gorilla?” He asked calmly.  

Gorilla snorted before retrieving his cigarette carton from his jacket, “You know why I’m here.” He flipped open the carton lid claiming a single white stick.  

“I’m not handing her over.” Adrien fought the urge to cover Marinette up even more, but he knew that would only give her identity away.  

His large nostrils flared, “Why does it matter Chat? You even tell that girl who you are?” The silver lighter flickered and sparked the end making it glow orange.  

Adrien growled, “Leave her out of this.” Adrien altered his shoulders to cover Marinette up even more. He hoped she was smart enough to hide her face at all costs.  

“Kid-” Smoke flew out of his nose like a dragon, “I’m not going to take her from you yet. I’m just here to check in with you.” His large finger tapped against his black jacket.  

Adrien could see his usual uniform underneath, “I’m fine.” His tone sounded more defensive than he originally intended. Adrien could feel Marinette’s breath warming the back of his neck in a way that was very distracting.  

“I can see that. I just hope you’re aware Hawk Moth has been trying to reach you for the past two weeks. He’s not happy with your...financial decisions.” Gorilla had almost finished his cigarette in a last inhale. “Along with other reasons.” He pressed the cigarette out on his palm. “I really don’t want to fight you Chat. I just hope you’ll come home before I have to.” Gorilla spun on his heels leaving Adrien protectively sheltering Marinette from the storm he dragged her into.  

“I’m so sorry.” Adrien offered weakly. He twisted around taking Marinette in his arms, “I won’t let them hurt you.” He kissed her cheek. “I promise. We’ll be okay.” He kissed her over and over again without her responding. “I’ll make it okay.” He cupped her face, “We’ll be fine. We’ll-we can travel frequently for a while. Hawk Moth will give up eventually.” His thumb scraped against her lower lip.  

Marinette stared blankly before lowering her gaze.  

Adrien wanted to laugh at how stupid he was being, “I’m a pretty shitty villain now thanks to you.” He kissed her forehead.  

“For now.” Marinette whispered.  

Adrien wondered what she met as his chin rested atop her head. His hand rubbed her back as he pondered their next move enjoying the feel of her. He knew she didn’t feel real love for him 

yet no matter how hard she tried to make it seem with her little games. That would change though. It had to if his plan was ever going to work.   

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opera house is like my favorite song, and oh my goshhhh guys season 2 is blowing my mind already XD I'm so excited for more!
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting is weird. I uploaded from my phone again. I will also be updating seasons in Paris Monday or Tuesday with Misadventures of Adrien coming up next week. I've got a good chunk of that chapter done. I hope you guys check out my other works 'cause it would mean a lot to me if you would.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated,
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	19. Silence of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis calm indeed! so calm, that it disturbs  
> And vexes meditation with its strange  
> And extreme silentness. Sea, hill, and wood,  
> This populous village! Sea, and hill, and wood,  
> With all the numberless goings-on of life,  
> Inaudible as dreams! the thin blue flame  
> Lies on my low-burnt fire, and quivers not;  
> Only that film, which fluttered on the grate, 
> 
> Still flutters there, the sole unquiet thing.  
> Methinks, its motion in this hush of nature  
> Gives it dim sympathies with me who live,  
> Making it a companionable form,  
> Whose puny flaps and freaks the idling Spirit  
> By its own moods interprets, every where  
> Echo or mirror seeking of itself,  
> And makes a toy of Thought." Samuel Coleridge, Frost at Midnight

  
Marinette spent the rest of the flight next to Chat who held her hand like nothing was wrong even though he had just been threatened by two villains, one of which was still on the plane watching them from the sidelines. Chat’s large hand was warm and it made her skin sweaty, but she didn’t mind that so much as the overwhelming sensation of his knee bumping into hers. It made her acutely aware of his heat, the budding need for her to be on his lap-

  
No! Marinette turned her head away into the aisle. Chat Noir was not going to replace her feelings for Adrien nor was he a good person. Sure, he’s a bubbling idiot at the moment claiming he has feelings for her, but none of this means that he’s in love with her...yet. Besides, she isn’t even supposed to like him! Marinette scrunched her nose in concentration trying to think of all the reasons to hate him. The mental list flowed rather smoothly: self-centered, mean, criminal, a brute, sweaty, only has sex on the brain, controlling, sourly when he doesn’t get what he wants, kidnapper-

  
“If you glare anymore at that flight attendant, you’ll ruin our chances of getting free pretzels.” Chat’s warm breath hit the inside of Marinette’s ear. His tone was cocky, playful, yet it only made Marinette annoyed.

  
“I don’t want any.” She huffed sinking deeper into the false leather seat.

  
“You say that now-” Chat gave her a toothy grin, “But, we’re landing and then heading straight to the bus station where we will not be getting food from.”

  
Marinette rolled her eyes snatching her hand back, “I don’t care.” She said hotly trying to ignore his fake concern.

  
Chat snorted, “What’s your problem?”

  
Marinette’s mouth dropped open, “What-what do you think is my problem? Yo-you’re trying to act all sweet and innocent but I know better Chat Noir.” Mari’s fierce blue eyes stared down at Chat in a way few people dared to. “You can act all sweet and loving now, but I won’t forgive you for what you’ve done to Adrien and Tikki.” Her small chin jutted forward in determination as she ended her declaration.

  
Chat’s jaw tightened in response, “Is that so?”

  
Marinette crossed her arms turning her back to him, “Yes.”

  
Chat was quiet for a breath until he lounged back in his seat smirking, “That’s not what you said a couple hours ago when you were on top of me-”

  
Marinette turned bright red, “Stop!” She squeaked looking around at the other intimidating passengers ignoring them.

  
“Oh? Is goody two shoes Marinette self-conscious now?” Chat purred spreading his legs as he leaned against the window in a very feline manner. “And here I thought you were into public exhibition.”

  
Marinette let out a sigh of disgust before standing and stomping her way back to her seat forgetting about the dangerous fox that waited among the other passengers.

Adrien watched Marinette retreat embarrassed without an ounce of guilt. She was the one that ruined the moment, he reasoned, not him. They were holding hands and cuddling until she decided to act like a bitch. 

  
“What.The.Hell!” Plagg snarled from Adrien’s pocket. “You need to get your head straight idiot. We aren’t in the clear yet.”

  
Adrien waved his concern away leaning back against the window to glare at Marinette’s now empty spot. “The Gorilla won’t do anything and Lila isn’t a problem.” He brushed bond strands that were starting to stick to his forehead. It was hot on the plane and he was starting to get anxious to get on land. The sunglasses were digging into the bridge of his nose, but he didn’t dare take them off.

  
“You know Adrien, I should just leave you one of these days and have you fight on your own. Let’s see how cocky you are then.” Plagg huffed and slide back into the pocket without another word.

  
Adrien could tell he was pissed. Hell, Adrien was pissed. It wasn’t all just Marinette related either. His father, HawkMoth, an international terrorist who tried conquering France over three years ago was just arrested last year. All of his connections abandoned him including his mother’s. Now his father, safely behind bars, was plotting again. He wanted Adrien to keep up his robberies to support his AKUMA organization and recruit better talent.

  
Adrien lifted a cigarette to his lips pissed he couldn’t smoke. His father was smart, yet this didn’t mean his whole plan wasn’t stupid and it was stupid. What was I supposed to do, Adrien wondered wiggling the stick between his lips like a child, spend my whole life under his thumb? No, Adrien knew that wasn’t a feasible life for him. It would have been torture. He would have ended up in an some ghastly arranged marriage while his lady in red spent her days trying to stop them all by herself.

  
A cruel smile spread across his lip. He remembered their sparring fondly now. He supposed he always knew she was rather pretty with milky skin, light dusting of freckles, and inky black hair with streaks of blue even though her thirst for justice was rather annoying. Her whole ‘I’m better than you because I’m the hero’ was a deal breaker-a deal breaker at first. Adrien found it to be a rather endearing quality now that she was helpless. It even inspired a rather chivalrous streak in himself he wasn’t aware he ever had. That didn’t excuse her bitchy behavior though. No, Adrien pursed his lips. He couldn’t excuse that without recourse.

 

Marinette crouched between the two burly thugs who hogged either side of her armrests without a word. She was grouchy, tired, and ready to land. That stupid cat. That stupid cat and his stupid lips. That stupid, stupid cat. Nothing he did affect her in any way. No, it did not, Marinette reasoned, she was merely experiencing stockholders syndrome and couldn’t think clearly. Yes! That had to be it. She’d never actually been happy kissing Chat. She couldn’t! Her poor Adrien was probably being held captive by thugs somewhere in the US. Marinette twisted her hands together thinking about Adrien hold up in some run-down home in the middle of nowhere. He could be starving while her she was playing some stupid game with Chat Noir trying to get him to fall in love with her! What had she been thinking!  
  
Angry tears burned as she realized what a fool she’d been, and how it was all Chat Noir’s fault. Through her tears, she saw the person she hated most approach with a guilty grimace.

“Can we talk?” Chat Noir tilted his head towards the small bathroom that she’s witness Lila stumble out of hours earlier.

Marinette scowled but followed him ready to kick his ass. He was going to pay even though she wasn’t sure how yet. She crossed her slender arms and stood in the tight space as far away from the toilet as she could manage to get away from. “It stinks.”

Chat Noir halfheartedly agreed with a small, “Yeah.” He shut the door behind him turning on the small light. His blond hair was in messy waves reflected a faint gold under the small light overhead. He parted his lips ready to speak before Marinette interrupted him.

 

With her arms up, her nose slightly tilted, and disdain in her eyes, she announced,"I'm not going to apologize."

 

Chat's mouth snapped shut. The small room was quiet for a moment besides the faintest whisper of what Marinette swore sounded like don't do it. "I wasn't going to ask you to." Chat spoke through clenched teeth.

 

Marinette simply replied, "Good." Her slender arms folded across her chest just to emphasize the fact she would not be backing down this time.

 

Chat kicked the wall with the back of his heel angerly before growling, "I wasn't going to. Now I think you owe me one." His head swayed as his chin jutted forward in a way Marinette supposed would be intimidated.

 

She snorted, "Whatever Chat."

 

Chat raised his index finger defensively before retracting, "Wh-When I say something-"

 

Mari threw her arms up, "I should just listen, right? Fuck you Chat, I'm tired of this stupid game!” Marinette thrust her palm forward to shove Chat against the white wall, "Tell me where Adrien is!”

Chat's head bounced off the wall. Black sunglasses teetered off his nose before he quickly adjusted the glasses back in place. Chat lunged in the small space to grab Marinette before she kicked him to the opposite wall when the door opened.

 

"Look at the cute couple having their first fight." An orange fist flew in front of Marinette's face towards Chat. Orange collided with his chin so hard a crack echoed off the walls just as Marinette watched Chat's sunglasses plunge to the floor.

 

"Plagg, transforme-moi!"

 

It was too late though. Marinette backed away on shaky legs as he dove out of the bathroom to topple onto Lila. Claws scratched at the floor and her face before the huge Gorilla pulled him off of her. "Let me go! I can handle it!" He screamed. "I'll claw her fucking eyes out." He writhed between his heavyset arms as he seethed.

 

Lila stood up and spat blood onto the ground. Instead of being terrified, she just grinned. "What's the matter kitty?" She cooed, "It's not like I stole your mouse...yet." Her white teeth were stained crimson, yet she seemed undeterred by his outstretched claw centimeters from her face.

 

The whole scene moved so slowly after that. Marinette watched the horrible flight attendant escort Lila back to her seat while the Gorilla just held onto the angry boy in his grasp. The plane went painfully silent so much that Marinette's right ear began to ring as she observed the green-eyed boy kick and curse. She wasn't sure how she managed to speak the following sentence that shattered her whole world, but she did. "Adrien, how could you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead (Sadly) but I am super busy until February. I just have been so drained and kind of depressed. I hope you guys forgive me <3 I'm trying to get caught up on all my other works today but THAT NEW EPISODE!! <3 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the reveal and stay tuned for the next chapter :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	20. Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fools, said I, you do not know  
> Silence like a cancer grows  
> Hear my words that I might teach you  
> Take my arms that I might reach you  
> But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
> And echoed in the wells of silence"-The sound of Silence, Simon & Garfunkel

Marinette moved on autopilot. Her revealing outfit seemed silly now, she realized as the cooler Canadian breeze wisped under her flowy top. Her whole plan seemed incredibly stupid as Adrian clutched her forearm and dragged her towards a silver BMW waiting for them outside the airport.  
She wanted to ask why they weren’t taking the bus like he had told her earlier, but her tongue was still frozen to the roof of her mouth. Words felt like thick syrup trapping arguments in her mind before they could ever roll off her lips. Betrayal. Betrayal did this.  
She wanted to scream so loudly that Adrian’s eardrums burst from all the pain. She wanted to drown him in the ocean of lies he threw her into. She wanted him to understand fully what he had done to her. All the pain his disappearance from his false kidnapping had caused her. The fact she had spent weeks wondering if he was alive. Three years of infatuation had been for nothing.  
Tears burned Marinette’s bluebell eyes as she slid across the smooth beige, leather. She faced her window without turning to Adrien who’s arm had bumped hers before abruptly jerking away.

  
“Driver, we’re ready.” His stern voice commanded without wavering.

  
Marinette hoped he was prepared for a quiet car ride because she was not about to speak to him.

 

Adrien fucked up. He fucked up bad. He knew this because Plagg kept taunting him from his front pocket and Marinette was ice cold to him. Shit.  
He clenched his fist tighter hoping that maybe, maybe he could somehow redeem himself from this unfortunate revel. He’d thought about pretending that the real Chat Noir made him do this, but Marinette was too smart to believe that. He toyed with turning full-blown evil on her and just not caring. This didn’t seem right either. Adrien didn’t view himself as fully evil per say like he wouldn’t kill a child or purposely harm a defenseless animal, yet he obviously wasn’t all good either. Evil, in Adrien's mind, had levels of gray that often blended together with black outlining the edges of an evil you could never redeem yourself from.  
But the unfortunate reality remained that Adrien hated being alone. Being alone permanently was the last thing he wanted. Being alone and unloved. He had to fix this somehow so they could all reach a compromise in this situation, well besides giving Marinette her miraculous back. He would keep that from her as long as he lived. She didn’t need a miraculous anymore. She only needed him.

 

Marinette’s head bobbed against the window leaving an oil mark from her nose against the tinted glass as the car twisted down a dirt road through the ocean of green trees that whooshed past. The colors moved so fast her stomach lurched with it trying to keep up. Green, green, light green, deep emerald, and all blurring together in waves of green that just reminded her of Adrien’s eyes. Those beautiful bright green-  
Her lungs demanded a sharp breath of air to keep herself from crying. The abrupt noise caused Adrien to look concerned in her direction, but he said nothing. Marinette wasn’t sure how he was supposed to help this situation that HE had caused. The trust he breached by lying about who he really was. Marinette should have figured it out. She should have known, but how could she have? How could she have ever come to terms with the reality that the boy she loved for so long was a criminal himself?  
What was she going to do? Her plan ripped apart before her very eyes and now she was left with the vessel of someone who looked like the boy she used to love sitting beside her with a grim expression on his handsome face.  
What was she going to do…

 

  
Adrien’s legs ached to move. He needed to get out of this stupid car as soon as they reached the cabin. He’d go for a run. He’d spend some time in nature and then he’d have to come back and face the looming argument with Marinette. It was like a brewing oncoming storm in the distance, but creeping forward slowly the closer they got to the cabin. It was black with purple lighting just like the very first storm he had to spend by himself after his mother died. She hadn’t been a very good mother or wife, but at least she protected him from oncoming storms. She'd curl her slender arms around him and hold him tightly until he fell asleep...  
The storm crept forward at a snail's pace. All he could be watched in terror as it consumed Paris in darkness. He watched alone from the corner of his large bedroom as the lightning flashed, the windows rattled, and he swore he saw a malicious face in the cloud mass.  
The face is what caused him to scream. He screamed and pulled his orange covers over his head. He screamed that whole night in that manor alone. His uncaring father out somewhere on business, but he realized he was probably planning to take over Paris. That or he was spending it with someone else.

The break in the trees is what pulled Adrien from his thoughts. A smaller, brown cabin made of real wood sat surrounded by trees in front of a bubbling stream. It looked like the cabin Adrien had seen in a horror movie once. He cringed thinking about it. It looked so much better online like most things.

 

The driver slowed as he neared the house at the end of the dirt path, “Do you need help with your bags?” He asked in a deep voice.

 

Adrien shook his head eager to leap out of this tin can, “No, that will be all.” He swung open the door and proceed to rush to the truck. There weren’t that many bags any. Just four in total.

 

Marinette stretched her legs after the long drive and looked around. The cabin looked a little worn, but the forest looked pleasant with the sound of water flowing in the background. She focused on some bright yellow buttercups to focus on while Adrien had dragged the bags inside.

 

“Have a pleasant honeymoon.” The man announced solemnly then driving off before Marinette could correct him.

  
Honeymoon...the image made her rush into the woods. She vomited what little water she had in her stomach next to a jade green bush. At least it didn’t match Adrien’s eyes.

 

Marinette stumbled towards the cabin on legs of jello wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Everything was painfully silent. The only sound was birds singing in the trees and when she opened the front door, Adrien was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive! Been doing better and sorry it's a short chapter but more is on the way :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	21. The Farthest Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For then despite of space I would be brought,  
> From limits far remote where thou dost stay.  
> No matter then although my foot did stand  
> Upon the farthest earth removed from thee;  
> For nimble thought can jump both sea and land  
> As soon as think the place where he would be." - William Shakespear, Sonnet XLIV

  
Marinette slowly unpacked both of her bags trying not to think. Her hands shook as she folded everything into the small dresser on the other side of the cramped bedroom. Underwear and pajamas, top drawer, with her shirts, shorts, and two pairs of jeans in the middle. Shoes and sandals were placed by the sliding glass door. She set her pink makeup bag on one side of the sink. Reasonable...safe...normal...yes that’s exactly what she was going for. She was just making space for her nameless traveling partner. Yes, exactly. That's what she was doing. Just until she could get her miraculous and then…  
Marinette exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed. Maybe she could just sleep until this horrible nightmare was over. She curled her knees up to her chest refusing to cry as she imagined her dad rocking herself to sleep.

 

Adrien sprinted through the woods blindly not caring about what he ran into. Branches wacked his face while brambles attempted to cling to his suit. He just needed to get away from everything for awhile because it was all too real now. That looming storm was here and he just couldn’t take it.  
He ran for what seemed like an hour until he reached a quiet river far away from the cottage.  
It was a good of place as any to collapse. “Plagg, transforme-moi.” He said weakly before sinking into the brown, muddy riverbank.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Plagg demanded next to his ear.

  
Adrien laughed, “I have no fucking idea.”

  
Plagg shoved him hard and Adrien thunked to the ground on his right side. “You idiot! WE’RE in the middle of NOWHERE with NO FOOD and you-you-” The sharp sound of Plagg extending his tiny claws cut the air.

  
Adrien truly understood how pissed he was now, “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly. Adrien knew his apology meant little in the scheme of things. After all, he was the one that wanted Marinette. He was the one that dragged them out of Paris. He made the deal never to return. He left his own father and decided that he loved his archnemesis now. Well maybe not loved, Adrien sloshed the word around in his mind till it receded back to the depths it came from.  
Adrien shoved back his messy bangs clinging to his forehead sweat while his jeans soaked in the mud. He shifted to sit up.

  
“Sorry? That’s what you have to say for yourself, Adrien!” Plagg flew in front of his face, “I WANTED to dump her on an island ALONE, but instead we are in the middle of Canada without CAMEMBERT!” Plagg’s voice echoed all around making him sound large, angry monster.

  
Adrien felt very small looking up at the darkening sky with Plagg buzzing angerly in front of his face. How long had he been running? How long before the storm ravished both of them leaving him with nothing. “I know Plagg,” Adrien scratched his ears,”I’ll try and fix it.”

 

Adrien returned ready to face Marinette once the sun had completely set. It’s not like her knowing was the end of his plan. No, in fact, he could play the situation a couple of ways, and if one of those ways meant acting maliciously towards her for a while, well so be it.  
Adrien felt a churn in his stomach at the thought. He honestly wasn’t sure how much of a jerk was left in him anymore. It’s not like he was totally head over heels for her, but since she discovered he was really Adrien Agreste, it didn't sit well with him. Maybe it's because he remembered when she was blindly devoted to him, or perhaps he really did have...  
Adrien shook his head entering through the front door half expecting she'd be waiting there to scream at him, yet it was quiet. Everything was dark. He edged inwards wondering if she just decided to run away. His own breathing too noisy with how quiet everything was. It was louder than his footsteps as he made his way into the bedroom.

 

  
Adrien cleared his throat almost ready to say her name before he realized she was probably sleeping. He tiptoed over the creaky, wooden floor daring himself not to make a sound. It reminded him of all the houses he used to case in middle school. How careful he'd have to be breaking into all of those rich friends of Gabriel's with their jewels, paintings, and foreign food.  
He glanced over at the bed where Marinette curled in the fetal position in the middle of the bed on purpose. Well, he only assumed she did because she hated his guts at the moment, and obviously didn’t want him sleeping with her. His fingers brushed the stray hairs from her cheek before retreating. He guessed a nap on the couch would have to do.

 

 

Marinette’s dreams tormented her the entire night. Adrien slipped through her fingers like he was a ghost. Their classroom turned to ash and she knew it meant that nothing would ever be the same. The worst moment was right before she woke up. Adrien’s sweet smile merged with a black mask on the left half of his face that bore a cruel grin. His voice lacked it's usual warmth when he whispered, “You look so much prettier with scratches princess.”  
She jolted awake clinging to the covers till her knuckles turned white. She gazed out the glass door watching a brown rabbit hop along munching on clover. Her jagged breaths slowed after a few minutes until she realized she’d have to face Chat-Adrien. Adrien is who’d she would have to stare at this morning without his oversized sunglasses or ski masks concealing his identity.

  
After forcing herself to crawl out of bed, her feet touched the cold floor with a sigh. The wood felt odd like she had secretly hoped she would wake up in her own bedroom when her feet touched the ground. A Wizard of Oz fantasy like she could wriggle her toes against and magically declare 'Adrien Agreste is not Chat Noir' and suddenly everything would be back to normal. Marinette wanted to slap herself for being so stupid.  
She shuffled into the modest kitchen where Adrien’s hands curled around a cup of coffee with an array of Walmart bags sitting behind him on the counter. She wanted to ask him where he’d gone last night, but the bags answered her question. She was not supposed to be talking to him anyway. Marinette avoided him on the way to the coffee pot where paper bowls sat by a box of Lucky Charms. 2% pasteurized milk sat to the left of the red box. Marinette fixed herself a bowl of cereal and plucked a plastic spoon out of the assortment of silverware. She turned away from the corner expecting Adrien to ambush her. He didn’t. He hunched over his paper cup intently focusing on the swirls of brown that decorated the authentic wooden table.  
She left the kitchen. She would sit on the porch and eat her breakfast wondering how far from civilization they really were until her empty bowl became sticky in her hands.

 

“You missed your chance.” Plagg murmured. His pity was evident this morning after their rough night on the couch.

  
Adrien sipped his instant coffee with distaste. “I know.” He sat the cup down. His fingers ruffled through his hair. “I just can’t right now.” Adrien was scared to admit her quietness bothered him more than it used to. Maybe it’s because his mask had slipped, or it could be the fact they’ve spent more time together now than when he first abducted her. He watched her pigtails bounce through the small window as she ate breakfast on the porch swing. Something in his heart tugged at the sight and his thoughts strayed to their time in Dupont. Marinette was always so clumsy, but something about her had always been strong whenever she took on Chloe or a wrongdoer in the class. She was their class president all three years now, and it would have been a fourth if they’d returned to Paris. They weren’t going back to Paris, and they never would again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this month I'm doing a writing challenge and the goal is to update every story I have 4 times this month. Wish me luck! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	22. Nothings Gonna Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> As long as you're with me you'll be just fine  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> Nothing's gonna take you from my side  
> When we laugh into the microphone and sing  
> With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs."- Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby, Sex After Cigarettes 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI8VrXkffcg&list=PLcRltrfZzNEYLDUbSDOzoZ3Bh6jefGxOT&index=6

It was after breakfast that Marinette decided to change in the bathroom and head into the forest. She didn’t have hiking boots, but the possibility of ruined tennis shoes beat sitting in the cabin with him so close to her. Better than staring at his blond hair reflecting the morning light reminding her that all those days she sat behind him in class observing his blond hair change to a pale gold in the rays of light through the far right classroom window had been wasted. Wasted on a boy who pretended to be her friend when he was really just Chat Noir all along. He was the boy she had been fighting for nearly three years, and she didn’t even know it. She never saw past her blind devotion for him.

Her stomach clenched with disgust as she passed him still sitting at the kitchen table avoiding her gaze. Bile rose burning her throat, but she wouldn’t throw up again. That couldn’t be good for her. Plus it made her look weak, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was anything but. She took short inhales of fresh air through her nose as she wandered away from the small, brown cabin. Everything was green just as it had looked from the car ride with bursts of yellow, purple, and pink from flowers growing. The walk should have relaxed her. She shouldn’t have felt like someone was watching her, yet she couldn’t shake the feeling.

  
Adrien followed behind Marinette lazily from the treetops. He was concerned she’d run into a bear or some other wild animal while she was out avoiding him. Adrien half wished he could talk to Plagg in this form to fend off the loneliness of forfeiting Nino that was finally sinking in. He probably should tell him he wouldn’t be back for school in the fall. He should start working on a story that he ran off the States with Marinette and they were attending a high school in New York till they graduated. He should break the news they would never be returning.

This made his palms sweaty as he realized that might just make things worse. Maybe he should just turn his phone off and ignore every message he receives. It was a shitty thing to do, ghosting your best friend, but Nino didn’t know he was actually a supervillain. It wasn’t his fault that Adrien was a shitty person deep down and Adrien didn't have the strength to inform him otherwise.

A loud snap to his left caused Adrien to jerk. A burly, brown figure sniffed the ground and rubbed itself against a tree while two clumsy identical copies tumbled amongst themselves towards Marinette.

“Shit.” Adrien leaped down.

Marinette sighed at the noise around her, “Can’t you just leave me alone.” The rustling followed Mari to her irritation. “Go away asshole.” She muttered under her breath as she moved forward. She refused to turn around for him.

An inhuman squeak from behind her made her freeze. Marinette slowly turned around to see two small bear cubs rolling around a few meters behind her. Her left foot slipped backward remembering all those nature movies she watched in grade school about bears. What was that brown bear called again, she wondered.

Slowly she backed away from the bear cubs knowing their mother couldn’t be too far behind her. For some reason, this only made the bears more curious about her. One lifted its small head with a yip before rolling towards her with the other cautiously following.

Her mind raced with each step as cute little furballs of death were closing in, which is when she heard a small, inquisitive roar of their mother calling for them. At least she assumed since bushes nearby started to rustle with something much larger than a rabbit.

“Well, it looks like their mother is calling them home.” A warm body pressed against her back, “Shall we princess?”

Mari opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off before he soared them up into the trees just as the mother bear broke through the thicket of greenery.

Adrien had placed them on a high branch with no space between them. Of course he was in his magical suit, and of course, he was happily squeezed against her like all was forgiven. His baton snapped back to its usual size as he flashed a sly smile all too pleased with himself.

Marinette growled and scooted away from him with her fists clenched. How could he even think she should be grateful! It was his fault they were all the way out here in the first place!  
  
“Now princess~” He purred green eyes flashing, “Don’t tell me you’re shy now?” He crouched on the branch agile as ever, "Shouldn't you congratulate your knight in shining leather?"

Mari wanted to punch him then, but more than likely she’d be the one falling from the swing. Her shoulders clenched as her back hit the tree. If she got him out of that suit though…

Adrien crept closer enjoying her unease.

“Don’t,” She threatened.

Adrien purred as he closed in.

Her chest felt very warm against his. Her cheeks burned as she moved her outstretched hand to slap him, which he pinned against the tree above her head.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” He cocked his head, “Hadn’t you always thought about this?” His lips traced her jawline while her heart thudded in her chest so loudly she was afraid he’d hear it. He didn’t deserve that reaction from her! Especially not now.

This was different from all the other times they had messed around with him egging her on. Chat was Adrien. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir...It had been Adrien who scratched her in the beginning, and it was Adrien pinning her against the tree right now. It was Adrien who tried to destroy Paris. She wanted to curse but it died in her throat. This was Adrien Agreste who she loved. It was Adrien who was her first and only crush since Freshman year. Adrien who still haunted a majority of her thoughts. Adrien who she had wanted to marry someday.

Staring into his green eyes, she realized she did want this. She always thought about Adrien kissing her. Adrien…  
Before she consciously knew what she was doing, her lips locked with his.

  
Adrien almost jumped with surprise as Marinette kissed him. He blinked staring only for a moment before moving his gloved hands down her arms, her shoulders, and right to her waist.  
Marinette had hooked her fingers into his wavy, blond hair, “Take off that stupid mask.” She breathed before kissing him again.

Adrien broke the kiss, “Plagg transformez-moi,” before crushing their lips together desperately. His hands dove under her sweater to feel soft skin. He ran his bare fingertips over her soft curves before he noticed Marinette was staring at him with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

“Don’t.” Adrien wanted to moan before Marinette shoved him off the branch. Pine needles hit his face as he glared at Plagg, “Transformez-moi.” He grumbled. Adrien couldn’t hear his response but he assumed Plagg had called him a dumbass once again.

Adrien gracefully landed on the ground thanks to his extended baton and powers. He spied Marinette grinning from a high branch slowly shimming down. “I’m not catching you if you fall.” He shouted angrily. He could kick himself for falling for that one. Adrien shifted in his suit uncomfortably as he watched her climb. That kiss had gotten him painfully and unfairly excited. Kissing her always seemed to do that to him.

He hid his feelings with a glare as she neared the ground, “Next time you do something that stupid again, I’ll drag you down with me.” He spat.

Marinette raised a brow completely composed, “Alright.” She turned away from him heading further into the forest.

Adrien waved his arms, “You’re going the wrong way!”

Her shoulders shrugged, “According to you.” Was all she replied still heading in the opposite direction.

Adrien stalked after her fuming, “We aren’t going hiking today.” He was a few steps behind her clomping through the mud. He was a little impressed that Marinette managed to avoid most of the mess by hopping back and forth over dead leaves and plants until they reached a drier path without falling.

“Says you. Clearly, I am hiking.”

Adrien’s cheeks puffed out under the mask from irritation, “I said no.”

She still didn’t turn around.

“Marinette, I said no and I mean no.” He said sharply.

She still continued away from him. Doing her best to ignore him.

“You’ll never earn back your miraculous that way!” He growled crossing his arms.

Her left foot hesitated on the next step, “I doubt I'll get it back from you anyway.” Her pace slowed.

“Well, certainly not by pushing me out of a tree.” He couldn’t remember saying she'd never get it back aloud even though he’d thought on numours occasions.

She finally looked over his shoulder at him, “Maybe I’d be nicer to you if you’d give me back my miraculous.”

“Well, maybe if you were pleasant than I would take you to where it was.” He sneered.

Marinette whirled around this time, “YOU-YOU wanna talk about being PLEASANT!” She shrieked so loudly birds in the trees above them flew away.

Oh shit, Adrien thought as she stormed towards him.

“YOU! YOU! Giant DOUCHEBAG!” Her fist connected with his right shoulder, “YOU HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER GIRL while I WAS ACROSS THE FUCKING HALLWAY!”

Right, he did do that. He’d honestly blocked the whole drunken memory out of his mind. He obviously got called out for it before. He hadn't actually thought it bothered her that much.

“AND YOU BLACKMAILED ME!” Marinette shoved him backward, “You blackmailed me into leaving Paris with you, to go on this stupid fucking-”

Adrien had a hard time keeping a straight face when she spat fucking at him.

“Fucking forever hide away from daddy journey just so you wouldn’t be alone!” Her blue eyes burned with rage, “YOU could have asked me as ADRIEN and I would have AGREED to come along. But, noooo someone has to be a stupid supervillain!” Her arms flailed around her signaling she wasn’t done with her rant, “And you took Tikki from me!” Her index finger jabbed him in the chest, “And you think you can just boss me around and try-try groping me!” Her finger repeatedly poked him almost like she was searching for an off button.

“You kissed me.” He shrugged.

Her blue eyes ignited once more, and Adrien realized that had been a bad thing to say, “I’m leaving!” She shouted, “I’m leaving and I don’t care if you tell the whole world I’m Ladybug. I don’t care if you tell your crazy dad, Dupont, my parents-”

A low growl rumbled close by interrupted her. She froze in horror realizing that a bear, or the same bear, wandered out of the woods a few paces behind her.

“And here I thought Canadian’s were supposed to be friendly.” Adrien stepped in front of her with his baton extended.

“If I die because I get eaten by a bear-”

Adrien rolled his eyes and kept backing up, “We just need to put a little bearable distance between us and Whinnie.” Adrien felt a solid punch between his shoulder blades.

“Stop fooling around.”

Adrien cracked a smile, “What’s that princess? Are my puns really that unbearable to you? I’m hurt, honey.” Adrien kept backing them further away while the bear half decided to shuffle forward a tiny centimeter like it was deciding if they were worth the effort of chasing.

“I am not staying here anymore, and I swear to God I will let the bear eat you if you don't get us out of here,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien had to agree he had picked a poor choice to dump themselves out in the Canadian wilderness. Luckily the bear seemed more interested in a noise elsewhere giving Adrien the opportunity to grab Marinette and escape.

By the time they reached the cabin, half the day was already gone. The two slumped into the front porch swing in a shaky peace as Adrien demanded a refund for the supposed romantic getaway cabin, and ordered a car to take them to their next destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I was a little late with my second update, but hopefully, it was worth the wait :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3!


	23. Lover is a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My lover is a day I can't forget  
> Furthering my distance from you  
> Realistically I can't leave now  
> But I'm okay as long as you  
> Keep me from going crazy  
> Keep me from going crazy"- Lover is a day, Cuco

Adrien wanted to say he had everything under control. He really, truly did. The thing was, the looming problem encroaching on this subtle truce, was that Marinette wanted her miraculous. She really, really wanted it back and Adrien really didn’t want to give it back. As soon as he did, he’d be on a one way trip to jail. Marinette hadn’t fallen for him yet. He was just her high school crush. It didn’t mean she was going to stay with him forever. Not yet anyway.

“I thought we were going to the Cambert factory.” Plagg glared his green eyes at Adrien. “Now that you and Marinette have made up, I say we go.”

Adrien shrugged, “I’m taking Marinette to Niagara Falls before New York City. Sorry, buddy.”

Plagg lolled his head to the side, “Really? Some water flowing over a rock is going to make her forget you’re Chat Noir?”

His cheeks burned, “It’s not like that.”

Plagg gave a slow blink, “Oh? So you gave up your plan on seducing her in order toss her over the falls and give her miraculous to your dad? I’m glad your common sense returned just in time to make this a quick vacation.”

Adrien clacked is tongue against the roof of his mouth in response. He wasn’t giving away any indication that he was still set on pursuing Mari other than the fact he had ordered them a car delivered to the front of the cabin. Nothing besides the car and the fact Adrien kept glancing at her sleeping form from the small bathroom as he changed with the door open. Plagg shouldn’t have any solid idea. 

His kwami added nothing. He just flew over to Marinette to glare. He would blame her for the lack of Cambert.

Adrien tugged on his shirt with a sigh. He was acting irrationally. He should just give her back her miraculous and go into hiding somewhere in South America. He should re-establish connections for his father who was undoubtedly planning something huge soon. He should beg for forgiveness for selling the empty manor.

He wouldn’t though. Adrien couldn’t bring up an ounce of guilt for any actions he’d taken. It had, after all, gotten him Marinette. Keeping Marinette was all that seemed to matter now anyway.

 

 

Mari’s hazy blue eyes cleared as a bright light shined through the glass door. She groaned turning over on her side curling in on herself. It was so nice in this bed. It was so warm under the covers and her body felt so heavy after everything she went through. Just another hour or two is what she needed.

She curled the quilt to her chin and smiled. It smelled like Adrien. She inhaled and thought about those smiling green eyes, his masculine scent that clung to the blanket, and about finally telling him she loved him. Adrien, Adrien, Adrien-

“Yes?”

Her blue eyes flashed open in an instant and she chucked the blanket away from her. Her eyes stared at Adrien standing near her wearing khaki shorts and scoop neck green v-neck Agreste t-shirt clinging too tightly to his chest. His blond hair waved over the left side of his face while he looked at her puzzled.

“Do you need something?”

“No!” Marinette snapped covering herself again.

A slow smile formed, “Ah, so just moaning my name in your sleep is a normal occurrence.”

Her blue eyes went wide, “No! No, it’s not.” She shook her head to hide her pink cheeks that gave away the truth. She often did before she found out he was Chat Noir. She was honestly surprised it took her this long to slip up in front of him. It’s not like he didn’t know how obsessed she had been from the time he snuck into her bedroom to steal her miraculous or when he pinned her against the wall. Her heart thumped too loudly remembering his husky voice telling her how pretty she looked with scratches.

Adrien moved closer smirking, “We could easily remedy that and make it a normal occurrence. You wouldn’t have to be asleep for it either.” His green eyes drank her in.

His gaze made her feel like a mouse caught by the big, bad cat. His predatory eyes roamed her like he was imaging everything he’d do to her once he sank his teeth in her. Marinette straightened her shoulders reminding herself she was no mouse, “Just because we came to a truce doesn’t mean I forgive you for anything you did.”

Surprising her, he sat on the edge of the bed making her bounce a little. “Well, I never asked for your forgiveness in the first place.” His tone might have sounded playful, but Mari watched his jaw clench. Could he feel guilty?

She kicked the blanket off her legs, “Whatever Adrien. I’m changing.” She stormed past him refusing to grant him the pleasure of seeing her blushing. What the hell had gotten into her? Gotten into him! Just yesterday they were fighting and she had pushed him off a top branch. Just yesterday he had almost gotten her mauled by not one, but two grizzly bears! Just yesterday he had kissed her back…

She shook out her inky black hair. Mari refused to entertain that particular thought for a second longer. She no longer liked Adrien Agreste. Nope. Not one bit.

 

 

Adrien stood outside the bathroom examining his knuckles waiting for just the right moment to scare Marinette. He counted down from three minutes wondering if she was lulled back into a false sense of security. He was quiet like a cat stalking a mouse. He could wait.

The door swung open a few seconds later.

Adrien bent down to Marinette’s ear, “What was the dream about?”

She jumped with a squeak as she bolted away. Her cheeks were flushed red as he chest rose and fell. Mari looked Adorable, Adrien mused to himself enjoying the sight.

“Don’t do that!” She clenched her fists and seethed.

Adrien cocked his head and shrugged wordlessly. Of course, he’d be doing it again. It was fun. 

Marinette looked around at the organized room, “Where is my bag? We’re still leaving today, right?” 

Adrien flexed his arm as he pointed to the dresser, “Otherside of it.”

She sighed and started cleaning out her perfectly folded clothes compared to Adrien’s uncaring half folds. He knew how to fold clothes. It was just one more way in his mind to rebel against his father. He shouldn’t be surprised that Marinette the goody two shoes folded everything she owned so perfectly from her shorts to her frilly underwear.

Marinette quickly filled her bag and headed back to the bathroom to grab her makeup bag. Her loose hair moved with each of her steps. She threw it into the bag harder than necessary thought Adrien. He deduced she might need some space. Within that line of reasoning, he left the cabin to sit in the car. Gentleman Adrien Agreste would have helped Marinette, so tiny and fragile, with her bags that she lugged behind her onto the porch minutes later. He would have jumped to his feet the moment he saw her.

But, this Marinette didn’t need the help he was unwilling to give. She slammed the cabin door shut so hard the roof seemed to vibrate in protest. She muttered to herself kicking up dirt as she lifted her suitcase into the trunk of the car. She slid into the passenger's seat, her white sundress giving him a good look at her creamy thighs as she turned herself towards the window. “Where are we going today?”

Adrien smiled pulling away from the cabin down the long dirt road, “It’s a surprise.” He expected her to badger him for information. He expected her to guess at least. She turned on the radio and gazed on the window without sparing him so much as a glance. Apparently, Adrien realized, it would be one of those days with Marinette.

 

 

They spent hours in the car. So much time that Marinette had to stretch herself in awkward poses just to keep herself somewhat limber. She wished she hadn’t thrown on a sundress. It was white and flowy with some soft pink floral print stamped around it. The pink matched her flats and Mari found herself wishing she had brought some more badass clothing choices with her on this trip. She needed something that screamed to Adrien don’t fuck with me kitty. Sadly she had two hundred Euros to her name. That was it. Her parents must be suspicious by now why she hadn’t spent any of her money.

Marinette chewed on her nail in contemplation. Adrien would buy her clothes, maybe for a kiss or two, but he did promise to take care of her. At least she thought he said that at some point. Maybe that night he got drunk at the Chateau in Provence?

Marinette couldn’t remember many kind things Adrien did for her on this trip. Everything was crashing together in one huge mess of Adrien being Chat Noir, stealing her miraculous, them messing around, him scaring off other guys, sleeping with some random girl, and taking them across the Atlantic Ocean with criminals on their tail. One of the only things she could remember recently was him saving her from those bears. That’s about it.

She bristled against the leather seat thinking about how he teased her this morning. That wasn’t nice of him, nor endearing. Nope. Adrien Agreste was just flirting with her to be cruel. He was Chat Noir after all. He was a criminal no different than his terrorist father.

Well, Marinette could teach him a thing or two about being cruel. After all, she wasn’t in love with Adrien anymore. At least that’s what she told herself.

 

 

The drive was horribly boring. Adrien wished she’d say something to him even if it was just to yell at him. He was bored. The station she selected played nothing but bubbly American pop songs over and over again. “If I have to hear Taylor Swift’s…” His grumble trailed off unsure if Marinette didn’t like pop music. He knew she was a huge Jagged Stone fan. It didn’t necessarily mean she didn’t like pop music. “Unless you like Taylor Swift?” His voice was quiet.

Marinette shrugged in response. At least he gave her that compared to hours of endlessly ignoring her.

“Who’s your favorite singer?”

Marinette shifted in her seat, “Jagged.”

“Besides Jagged Stone.” He wanted to add that he already knew that one. That seemed kind of obsessive to him though.

Marinette was quiet for a long time before she answered, “I don’t really have a second favorite singer. I like bands.”

“What bands?” Adrien forced his voice not to sound too gleeful.

She shrugged her slender shoulder again, “I guess some American and British rock bands like Nirvana, Oasis, Lincoln Park. Those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head.”

Marinette liked... 90s rock? Adrien forced his gaze to the side to hide his shocked smile. “Who knew the goody two shoes had it in her?”

A soft punch went into his right shoulder, “Watch it Agreste.”

He hummed in response feeling awake finally. Adrien's eyes wandered to her thighs wondering how far she'd let him go in this uneasy truce. He remembered her straddling his waist in the car weeks ago. How his fingers slipped under her skirt along her thighs to find her wet against him.

"Adrien, focus!"

Adrien jerked forward and swerved back into their lane in time. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. What had gotten into him?

 

The arrival at the falls was honestly underwhelming. They were both sore, surrounded by tourists of all nationalities, and Marinette was infuriatingly grumpy. Adrien swore he heard Plagg laughing at him from his shirt pocket. He could almost hear his mocking tone of  'is falling water supposed to impress her?'

They climbed step by step until they reached the top of the falls surrounded by others. The mist cooled Adrien's face and the falls should have been his focus considering it was his first time being there, but all he could look at was Marinette's face as she gazed all the way down. Her annoyed demeanor transformed into one of awe.

The moment was cut short though when an orange gloved hand grabbed Marinette by the arm and dangled her over the edge.

"Now where is your kitty?" Lila's dark smile caused Adrien's stomach to sink as he backed away into the crowd of people. "Better hurry up, my fingers are slipping."

Adrien bolted away in panic towards the nearest restroom. He had to save Marinette no matter the cost. Not even if he had to expose himself to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still alive. No idea if that's a good or bad thing, but I am officially a college student now. Hello summer school goers
> 
> So I failed my April challenge of updating 4 times that month. I hope you forgive me. I just fucked around in May including getting caught up on Tokyo Ghoul and finishing Darker than Black. Also if I have any errors just let me know. Sometimes my editing gets sloppy. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the update and thank you for reading <3


	24. The Cat's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bizarre déité, brune comme les nuits,  
> Au parfum mélangé de musc et de havane,  
> Oeuvre de quelque obi, le Faust de la savane,  
> Sorcière au flanc d'ébène, enfant des noirs minuits,
> 
> Je préfère au constance, à l'opium, au nuits,  
> L'élixir de ta bouche où l'amour se pavane;  
> Quand vers toi mes désirs partent en caravane,  
> Tes yeux sont la citerne où boivent mes ennuis.  
> ______________________________________________  
> Strange goddess, brown as evening to the sight,  
> Whose scent is half of musk, half of havanah,  
> Work of some obi, Faust of the Savanah,  
> Ebony witch, and daughter of the night.
> 
> By far preferred to troth, or drugs, or sleep,  
> Love vaunts the red elixir of your mouth.  
> My caravan of longings seeks in drouth  
> Your eyes, the wells at which my cares drink deep."-Unslakeable Lust, Charles Baudelaire

Marinette swung her feet desperate to perch them on the ledge while the fox’s hold seemed to purposely slip. “Why are you doing this Lila?” Marinette demanded. Her one of her flat’s got caught in between the guard rails, so at least if Lila dropped her, she could hopefully prevent a fall to her death in time for Adrien to grab her. She just needed to buy him some more time to transform.

“I’m doing this because I want your miraculous.” Another finger lifted off her wrist, “I’ll get you away from Chat if you hand it over.” Her sing-song voice promised.

Marinette snorted, “Do you think I’d still be here if I had it?” Of course, she wouldn’t still be here if she had her miraculous! Who did this fox think she was dealing with?

She shrugged throwing her long, brown hair over her shoulder, “Probably not. Who knows? I heard Chat is great in bed. Perhaps you’ve been experiencing that for yourself.” She winked down at Mari who was still dangling over the rapid moving falls.

Marinette’s face burned, “N-No! We have not been doing that!”

Lila's face scrunched beneath her mask, “That?” She laughed maliciously, “Well the ever prude guardian of Paris, it’s called sex.” She lifted Marinette so they could be face to face, “I guess he doesn’t like you after all then. I mean if you guys haven’t sealed the deal by now…” Her brown eyes sparkled in delight, “Then it’s probably because he doesn’t want you.”

Marinette lifted her chin, “Or maybe I don’t want him.” Like she'd lower herself to actually sleeping with him after everything he put her through!

Those gorgeous brown eyes rolled reflecting the sunlight above them, “Right. Well, I guess this means I still have a chance with him.”

A clawed hand dragged them both back over the ledge, “Lila, you aren’t really my type. I’ll have to decline.” Adrien shoved Marinette away from both of them. Her hand curled around the car key he shoved in her dress pocket, but she stumbled skinning one of her knees against the pavement. She bit her lip to keep from crying out against the stinging pain as she observed Lila and Adrien circling each other. All the other citizens were darting towards the only exit at this point. Police were probably being called or on their way...“Chat!”

Adrien ducked under Lila’s smaller staff as he raised his own, “Little busy buggaboo.” Their staff’s clanged together so fast Marinette could barely keep up. Lila was shoving him towards the falls and Adrien was doing the same. They probably wanted to send each other on a one-way ticket to a watery grave.

“But, Chat the police!”

Adrien’s green eyes darted towards the only exit, “Run.” He said simply then shoved Lila into the railing.

Marinette didn’t need to be told twice before she bolted.

 

 

 

“So kitty, the little red bug told me you hadn’t sealed the deal yet.” Her elbow connected with Adrien’s jaw.

Adrien held her elbow and fiercely yanked her shoulder out of its socket, “None of your concern.” His voice was steady, but on the inside, he was a mess. It felt like it was forever since they did anything physical. Lust was eating away at him now that Lila had so crudely pointed it out. The fight was doing little to distract himself from Marinette.

Lila’s good arm raised her staff to put space between them so they circled each other once more, “Well I was going to relieve you-” Her brown eyes darted to his crotch, “But after a dislocated shoulder kitty, I’m not really up to it. Too bad.” Her lips curled into a nefarious smirk, “It’s not like Marinette would sleep with you either.” She cooed backing towards the exit, “I mean she is the one who’s turned you down for weeks now, isn’t she? I guess we won't have any catbug's running around anytime soon.”

Adrien forced himself not to respond as he lunged for Lila ready to toss her over the falls just for knowing their situation, but it was too late. She raised her flute to her lips creating seven copies of herself. Every copy mirrored her triumphant smiled before sprinting down the stairs. Three jumped over the ledge and sprinted into the forest.  Lila was probably one of those three. Adrien’s claws dug into his palm while he debated pursuing her. He shook his messy blond hair. No, there simply wasn’t time for that. He needed to reach Marinette before she ran off without him. He couldn’t imagine Marinette ditching him after their stable truce. Plus goody two shoes Marinette always put other people before herself. She'd never leave without him.

 

 

Marinette ran away from the fight escaping a violent death before it was even noon! Her irritation peeked just as she reached the bottom step leading into the parking lot before fully realizing this was her chance to escape! She knew his spare wallet under the driver’s seat, and she held the spare car keys in her hand that Adrien had so carefully given to her.

Marinette smiled evilly as she raced to open the driver’s side door. Her hand dug under the seat to pull out a black Agreste leather wallet bigger than her palm. She opened it to find two black credit cards, 200$ in American cash, and her very own fake passport that read Marinette Agreste. It perfectly matched one of the credit cards. Marinette Agreste. She slipped the key in the engine recalling the driving lessons her papa had given her last summer in their ancient delivery van. The engine purred so very nicely as she shifted gears. Oh, today was going to be a great day for Mrs. Agreste.

 

 

Adrien bolted down the stairs just in time to see police cars covering the parking lot and the sleek, black BMW rental gone. He suppressed his growl thinking about how he’d punish her for ditching him later.

“Give yourself up Chat Noir!” A cop yelled into the megaphone as more vehicles bumbled down the road. Of course, Lila had given the SWAT team a heads up he would be in the area. Adrien hurdled into the surrounding trees running in the opposite direction from the main road. He could manage to lose the police in the woods, or even swing into the next town over then he could safely change back into Adrien. And oh when he did, “Marinette is gonna pay.” He roared leaping through trees.

 

 

“Mrs. Agreste?” The young worker eyed her passport and the credit card, “Aren’t you a little young to be married?” Her green eyes crinkled in confusion.

“Not in France.” Mari gave her the most heartwarming smile she could muster.

The girl shrugged satisfied with her answer and swiped the card. “Happy shopping.” She handed Mari her two bags eyeing the $800 receipt. “Oh, I intend to. Ciao!” She sauntered out of the store smiling. Who knew being Adrien’s could be so much fun? Even driving the expensive rental car was fun even if busy traffic terrified her. This reasoning is why she had spent the past four hours wandering around the huge mall going in every store just to kill more time. Adrien would either find her before she left for New York, or he simply wouldn’t. The bus didn't leave till six after all.

He probably would. Mari bit her lower lip planning on how to switch bus reservations without him being alerted. She felt a tad bit guilty for ditching him, but it’s not like she didn’t do anything he said. He did say for her to run. He just never specified where she should run too or run without him to the United States trying to figure out where he hid her miraculous.

Marinette sipped the ice coffee she had saddled in her new purse. Well, Chloe had been right about retail therapy. The whole trip was almost worth it for her nearly $4000 shopping spree. Her arms were saddled with designer bags, yet she really only had spent half of it on herself. She got some things for Alya and her mom. Maybe something for Adrien. Not that she purposely would get something for him.

No! She bit her cheek. No Adrien. No more green-eyed lies. No more seducing him to get what she wanted. Nope. She didn’t even need him now. Not him physically, just his money. Marinette was shocked once she thought this as she sipped the last of her drink. She was acting so unlike herself. Maybe she finally just had enough of Adrien’s bullshit, or maybe it was just her way of lashing out. Marinette crushed the cup as she remembered him sleeping with that random girl. That could be why too. Not that she wanted him anymore.

"Doesn't matter Mari. Doesn't matter." She muttered to herself heading back towards the mall entrance parking lot. She didn't miss him. "Why would you miss someone who had sex with some random girl!" She snapped aloud jostling her own bags in anger.

Her violent emotions made sense to her though. It wasn't Chat who had sex with that girl. It was Adrien. Adrien who was actually Chat and slept with random girls, threatened to kill people, stole things, and he'd pushed her off a building on more than one occasion during a chase!

Marinette shook out her pigtails once she pushed through the door ready to start digging for her keys when she noticed the BMW sitting in front of the entrance with a very angry looking Adrien glowering at her.

 

 

Adrien lowered the window,“Did you have fun shopping, honey?” Adrien seethed from the driver’s seat.

Marinette dropped her bags in the trunk before sliding into the passenger's seat flashing her creamy thighs as the white dress pulled upwards, “I did Chaton. I’m so glad that we got married without my knowledge.” She answered smoothly adjusting her dress.

He parked the car away from the other's letting it idle. It was getting to be too much. Adrien stifled a groan wanting to rip the sheer material off of her once he got another look at her thighs. His body screamed for her, and all he wanted to do was have her naked body pressed against his, “I did have your permission. You had Marinette Agreste signed in all your notebooks.”

Marinette’s spine straightened, “I-I” She stammered before clamping her mouth shut. Her unbothered confidence wavered before his very eyes.

Adrien leaned over the driver’s side taking this as his invitation, “Marinette Agreste signed under so many designs.” He just wanted to grab her face so he could finally kiss her again. He breathed in her ear, “I didn’t even have to forge any signatures. I just used your own.” His lips trailed over her earlobe till he decided to nibble at her sensitive flesh.

Mari let out a breathy gasp that made Adrien want to see how much he could get away with before those gasps turned to moans. He trailed his kisses and bites down to her neck wanting to mar all of her pale skin.

"A-Adrien." Marinette squirmed.

Adrien cocked his head trailing his lips back to her left ear, "Put your seat down mon cheri." His fingers played across the soft fabric around her waist untying the small bow in the front. He started kissing her down her jaw and finally hovered above her lips, "Mari, Mari please put your seat down."

The seat slammed backward ripping Mari from his grasp. Not for long, grinned Adrien. He swung his legs over into the passenger's seat leaning his elbows so he the top half of his body hovered over Marinette's. "God, you're so fucking beautiful." Adrien groaned adjusting himself above her. He wanted to make sure she felt how badly he wanted her as his lips covered hers.

Marinette kissed him back deeply opening her mouth so his tongue could tangle with hers. His hands couldn't get enough of Marinette's skin. He just wanted all over her naked before him. Naked under him. Naked on top of him. Adrien ripped off his own shirt ushering the top half of Mari's white dress over her bra.

His breath hitched. She wasn't wearing a bra. She hadn't been wearing a bra all day. "Marinette." His hands cupped her breast as he hungrily kissed her. His thumb and forefinger pinched her small nipples eagerly. He wanted to have her mewling for him by the time they arrived at the...bus. Fuck, Adrien mentally kicked himself. He wanted to have her now!

 

 

Marinette didn't know why she was letting him do this. Her heart was thumping too fast as every fantasy she ever had about Adrien played out before her. He was shirtless with planes of muscles taut beneath her fingertips that she somehow managed to move. His back was so muscular. His skin was golden and soft as she ran her fingers up and down his spine making him shudder. Her name left his lips like a prayer until his lips glided down her collarbone over her breasts.

Her heart erupted as his mouth covered her nipple, "A-Adrien." Her back arched of its own accord. Her hands snaked around his neck and threaded themselves in thick, blond hair. Her legs opened wider letting him settle between her as he started thrusting his erection over her panties. Her low moan filled the car, "Adrien."

He ground his hips harder, "Adrien you're-you're making me crazy." Marinette gasped unable to stop herself from clinging to him.

Adrien lifted his face with a smug grin, "You haven't seen anything yet." He winked before kissing her again. Hard kisses lessened into gentle pecks until he pulled himself off of her. "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait till New York until I can drive you absolutely mad." His lips pressed against her cheek as she covered her breasts blushing. So much for putting her foot down.

Marinette noted his abs tightening as he jerked his shirt back on in the enclosed space. She gulped. Adrien Agreste was so out of her league. He'd always been.

Green eyes met hers, "Our chariot awaits m'lady." He winked zipping out of the parking lot.

Marinette was so in over her head.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I just smacked some smut right in there. Pretty proud of myself. I wanted to celebrate the Adrienette moment in 16th episode where he calls her his fan but we know he means girlfriend ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I guys hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Update: Well this chapter had a lot of mixed reviews, yikes, and people not really following the story so I can make an updated timeline in the next chapter, but just because this story doesn't get updated as frequently as readers may want it, doesn't mean this takes place over MONTHS lol it's only been like 5 weeks if that guys. It's all taking place over summer vacation.  
> Mari has her phone guys she's been texting Alya and her parents since the beach house chapter to keep up the vacation illusion until she figures out how to get her miraculous back. I just haven't put it in a chapter since then because it really didn't seem important. My bad! Plus it's not like she can tell any of them hey I'm Ladybug and Chat Noir made the trade and wanted me so I'm never coming back to Paris. Although it may reach that point. I haven't decided. 
> 
> In the meantime I hope this clears up everything or mostly everything and I apologize for anyone who may have been confused by this chapter! I did write it in like two hours and thought it was good enough for an update.


	25. All the devils are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But felt a fever of the mad and played  
> Some tricks of desperation. All but mariners  
> Plunged in the foaming brine and quit the vessel,  
> Then all afire with me. The king’s son, Ferdinand,  
> With hair up-staring—then, like reeds, not hair—  
> Was the first man that leaped, cried, “Hell is empty  
> And all the devils are here.”-William Shakespear, The Tempest Act 1

  
The bus was nice, Mari thought, yet the fact remained she was a mess on the inside and really wished she had worn a bra. She wished she wouldn’t have worn a dress. She wished she hadn’t let Adrien set her heart on fire or kiss her-touch her-

Mari’s face burned thinking about it. Why were his kisses always, always better than she imagined for the past 3 years? Mari pulled her phone out of her new purse and sent Alya a quick message, I need to talk later. It was simple, straightforward, and addressed the fact Mari needed her best friend. She knew her lie was hard on Alya who she convinced to cover for her. It was even harder on herself being isolated her best friend for a whole summer, but how was she ever going to explain that she had been running around with Adrien for half the summer? It was already July and she needed to get her miraculous back fast. Not to mention she had no idea how Alya would react once she admitted that she was Ladybug and Adrien...

Mari peeked under her lashes at Adrien who stared out the bus window. The sun was almost completely gone, but the last few pink rays reflected across his face. His hair. It made Mari’s heart clench. He was so beautiful. So physically perfect. She wanted to sketch him.

“Admiring the view?” Adrien grinned without looking at her.

“Pft, yeah right.” Mari awkwardly tucked a loose strand behind her ear wishing she could find that unbridled anger from earlier.

Adrien turned from the window with a wide grin, “I saw you staring at me. I saw your reflection.” Adrien leans into her finally after two hours. “If I didn’t know any better-”

“You don’t.”

Adrien pulled on a loose strand of her dark hair, “I’d say you were falling for me.” He teased a gravelly voice.

Mari coughed slapping Adrien’s hand away, “W-No! You’re so full of yourself.” Her face burned. She pushed down her arousal for him somewhere deep inside herself. She was going to have to train herself to hate him. Anything but wanting him to kiss her again. She could do it.

A light chuckle, “Whatever you say.” His lips were pressed against his knuckles like he was desperately trying to keep himself from laughing. “So what are you going to tell Alya?” His green eyes glittered in amusement like he found this whole thing to be hilarious. Just one big joke.

Mari froze. Her heart pounded and she already felt the stutter of a response build in her mouth, “I-I-how did you know I wanted to talk her about something?”

Adrien cocked her head with a wide green, “I read your text in the reflection.”

Marinette felt like punching him, “You could read that?” She would have to update her passcode. She had no doubt that Adrien went through her phone while she slept. Stupid chaton.

Adrien kept his position with his fist covering his smile, “Are you gonna tell her our secrets, hmm?” His green eyes seemed utterly absorbed by her.

His eyes glittered so prettily in the sunset……

Adrien’s lips curled over knuckles, “Princess, you might want to wipe the drool off-”

Mari snapped back to reality with a new wave of fluttering feelings, “Fuck off Agreste.” She turned her whole body into the aisle. “I wouldn’t lo-do anything with you even if you were the last guy on Earth!” Her spiteful declaration came out as a mere mumble. She knew it was a lie. He knew it was a lie. She had to find the strength within herself to make it the truth.

Dammit, she mentally kicked herself, where did her confident temptress demeanor go when she thought Adrien was just Chat! It’s not like anything really changed? Chat just had Adrien’s face now, which made him a billion times more attractive. So what?

Mari straightened her shoulders. Seducing him had gotten her this far. She was closer to her miraculous than she was four weeks ago. How much more would it take to get Adrien to hand it back over to her? She patted herself on the back reminding her inner seductress she practically had him foaming at the mouth for her. He may think he’s got the upper hand being her first love, he may think he can just make her compliant in all his plans because she loved the fake Adrien, but boy, did he have another thing coming.

 

  
Adrien was sad the teasing ended when Mari completely twisted herself away from him. He enjoyed her blushing over him. His eyes drifted over her feminine shoulders down to her back that he knew was bare. His mind grasped at the memory of her body underneath his. Her soft skin that was so warm. He wanted to see if she had freckles anywhere else on her body. How many freckles dotted those slender thighs he was dying to get his hands on.

Adrien shifted back towards the window uncomfortable with his erection straining against his jeans. He didn’t get any relief and neither had she from their mall rendezvous. She had to want him to touch her after what they did. Sure, she was pissed about the teasing right now, but she’d get over it. Afterall, Adrien Agreste was everything she wanted in a man. His face was the one plastered all over her bedroom. His name was the one she was moaning hours earlier.

“Arrival in 15 minutes.” A voice declared over the intercom.

Finally, Adrien thought. They just needed to get all their bags to the car before the real fun could begin.

 

  
Unfortunately for Adrien, Marinette had not warmed up to him by the time he placed all their bags in the car. The drive was torture with Marinette just ignoring him! He wanted to scream. He wanted to kiss her. Instead, he clamped his hands together and tried to seem like he was completely cool and collected. Adrien could return her silent treatment. He didn’t need to talk to her anyway. He didn't need her.

 

  
The drive was filled with the glow of street lights, various buildings, and bustling traffic. It almost lulled Marinette to sleep. It had been a long week, and she was too done with everything to even think about what Adrien wanted once they reached the hotel.

The driver pulled into an underground parking garage. Filled with a couple dozen cars that all looked very expensive. Adrien exited the car without assisting her, which was fine, and Marinette stepped out and shuffled away from her side of the car with her arms crossed awkwardly watching the driver assist Adrien with their bags. She flushed thinking about how foolish her little shopping spree had been. Her revenge that he didn’t even bat an eye at! Oh well, Mari reminded herself she was happy to mail the things she bought for her mom back to Paris and the present might soften Alya’s rage. For so long she had hidden her secret identity afraid of the consequences Chat Noir might take out on her loved ones for Hawk Moth’s arrest. For nearly four years she deceived her best friend, and she was finally going to tell her the truth. It would be a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

Her phone rang. Alya’s designated ringtone echoed off the garage walls making her anxiety spike.

Adrien tipped the driver and turned his head towards her with a blond brow raised, “Well?” He said in an accusing tone, “Aren’t you going to answer Alya?”

Marinette bit her lip sliding the green phone button upward, “Marinette, what the hell girl? It’s been like a week since I last heard from you? What’s going on?” Her best friend boomed so loudly Mari flinched holding the phone away from her right ear.  
  
“Well, um, it’s a long and very ironic story,” She let out a dry laugh that made Adrien haul their bags toward the elevator with a grin. “That I will happily tell you about once I, um, I go to the laundromat-”

“Your parents have-”

“Right! Our washer broke and Maman doesn’t want to do anything by hand-”

“Girl, that lie is terrible. What’s going on? Are you with a boy?”

“What!” Marinette squeaked in sheer terror, “N-No! There’s no boy. I don’t even know a boy, I mean of course I know a boy-” She shook her head, “I mean there’s no boy here that I’m currently with-”

“Hi Alya~” Adrien greeted her in a sultry tone somehow appearing beside her, “How is your vacation?”

“Adrien! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is that Adrien Agreste you're with?”  
  
Mari almost dropped her phone juggling it away from Adrien, “N-No! Not exactly, it’s just someone who sounds like Adrien-”

Alya hung up. She called back two seconds later requesting Facetime.

“Well?” Adrien leaned against the shiny elevator that now dinged with all their bags in tow looking horribly smug.

Marinette’s hands shook as she answered, “H-Hi Alya.” She held the phone so only her face could be seen. “Why would you want to Facetime again? I’m just in my room, I mean going to my room-”

Alya gasped as the phone jerked to reveal Adrien tugging Marinette onto the elevator. “No! Marinette, you skipped town with Adrien!” Her head swiveled like she could somehow magically see around Marinette’s face similar to how she would in person.

Marinette punched Adrien in the arm out of reflex, “It’s not what you think!”  
  
“You had sex!”

“NO!”

“I knew it, I knew it was going to happen one of these days!” She practically sang, “Oh Mari, girl, I’m going to need all the details once I get back to Paris next week-”

“I-”

“And I mean allll the details. No skimping out on anything.” She giggled.

“But!”

Alya waved at her through her screen, “Have fun Marinette, and take good care of my girl Adrien.” She ended the call with a wink. “Text me later if you’re not too tired to talk.”

The innuendo burned Marinette to her core. She clasped her hands over her face mortified. How could her confession go so, so wrong in a five-minute time span? How could Alya encourage sex between Adrien and herself in front of him! She was never, ever going to live this down.

“I’m glad I still have Alya’s support,” Adrien whispered in a low, teasing voice, “So, how often have you imagined something like this?”

Her cheeks burned at the indignity of it all. Why couldn’t Adrien just go back to how he was?

“Everyday? Maybe when you were in class bored?” His blond waves bounced as he cocked his head, “Was it your bedroom or mine?”

“Shut up!” Marinette pressed her back against the corner she forced herself into. She needed to hide. How could she face Adrien after this? How could Alya do this to her?

“I’m guessing it was yours, princess.” He licked his lower lip staring at her.

Warmth pooled inside her. No, no, no! She couldn’t let him win. She couldn’t let him know about all the days she fantasized about him kissing her-teasing her in her bedroom.

Every step he took towards her caused her heart rate to spike, “Did it start with a kiss?” The nail of his index finger trailed down her jaw, “Like on your neck. I bet I worked my way up to your lips.” His thumb ran over her bottom lip as he leaned in closer, “You like the time of girl that would like the anticipation of it.”

“S-Stop,” She stuttered pathetically against his lips that grazed hers, “You don’t know what I like.”

“I think I have a good idea.” His lips met hers forcefully.

Marinette’s mind flashed back to the car. Her heart pumping again, she couldn’t fight the need to grab a fistful of his soft hair. She wanted him to kiss her harder.

The elevator ding brought Mari back to the present, but Adrien didn’t mind. He kept giving her small kisses till the silver doors shut again. Only then did he straighten up opening the doors once again. “Our floor, princess.” His victorious grin pissed her off.

Why did she always do that! She shouldn’t be attracted to him any more than she was attracted to Chloe! What was wrong with her? Marinette internally kicked herself repeatedly. Stupid Marinette! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Adrien opened the third door down the hallway that lead to a posh, and modernly furnished apartment. It reminded her of the manor that was now for sale or sold. She couldn't recall Adrien ever mentioning anything more about it since Provence.

“Did your father-”

Adrien's shoulders stiffened, “Yes.” He set the house key down on the coffee table in the large living room. “He did furnish my apartment.” His voice sounded off as he made his way towards the door on the right, “I'm going to shower.”

Marinette sat down on the leather couch wondering why Adrien had turned so cold from a simple question. Especially after the way he was kissing her just a few seconds ago! "Stupid chaton." Mari leaned back with her arms crossed contemplating on how to extract her revenge.

 

  
“She just asked-”

“I know.” Adrien snapped pulling off his clothes. It shouldn't bother him. His father shouldn't bother him. His father was behind bars. His father was not in his life. His father was never in his life to begin with.

His phone rang. The ringtone for his father rang.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Plagg grumbled.

Adrien ignored Plagg and answered, “Father.”

“You could sound a little more excited to hear from me, Adrien.”

He shivered hearing his name roll of his father's tongue, “Out of prison already?” He hedged wanting to gather as much information as possible. If needed, he'd take Marinette south. He'd hide them in the Amazon if it meant Gabriel Agreste wouldn't exact his revenge on her.

“No, not yet.” A clicking sounded from the other side of the phone. “I'm just calling because I received some startling news. I never knew the day would come that my own flesh and blood would choose the woman who imprisoned me-”

“I'm not choosing anyone over you father.” He hissed wanting to chuck the phone as far away from himself as possible. If only making his father disappear was that simple.

“You're off gallivanting around the world with her.” Anger surged in his voice, “I hope you enjoy your whore boy because when I get my hands on both of you-”

Adrien interrupted once again, “She's my wife.”

Gabriel's breathing stopped. All the noise from the other line stopped.

“She's my wife and has taken the Agreste name. She'll be taking over your empire with me and I swear to God father, if you touch her, I will kill you slowly. I'll kill you the way you taught me to.”

“A lesson you never utilized.”

“There's a first time for everything father. Don't test me.” He chucked his phone against the wall. It didn't break. He needed it to break. He picked up the cold metal bashing it against the marble vanity countertop till it was nothing more than broken glass and parts.

Adrien was going to have to speed up his plans sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a timeline but I really wanted to post this update! Sorry, next chapter guys. 
> 
> Also I spent last week working on Seasons in Paris, Summer in Paris, and it's so much better now! Feel free to check out my other miraculous works if you like Temptress :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	26. Cruelty and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What large, dark hands are those at the window  
> Lifted, grasping the golden light  
> Which weaves its way through the creeper leaves  
> To my heart's delight?"- Cruelty and Love, D. H. Lawerence

Adrien's hands shook violently by the time he finished his shower. Why did he tell his father that? How could he have been so foolhardy? He smacked himself in the face with the shampoo bottle. Lila was still hot on their tail and now she would be coming for them with everything she had. Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit! 

 

“Why do you have to be such an idiot?” Plagg groaned from the sink's counter. “Do you realize he's going to for sure beat the shit out of you and kill, and I do mean kill, Marinette.” Plagg paused for a moment, “So what the fuck are you going to about it Adrien.”

 

Adrien wanted to scream in rage at Plagg instead he gripped the shower curtain, “She needs her miraculous back.” 

 

Plagg sputtered from the counter and flew into the shower with Adrien claws extended, “What did you say?” His tiny yet very sharp claws were right in front of his left eye. “I thought I heard another extremely stupid plan come spewing from that thing you humans call a mouth, but I must have camembert in my ears because there’s no way in hell you’d be idiotic enough to give the Ladybug miraculous back.”

 

Adrien straightened, “I did.” 

 

Plagg's claws cut across his cheek in a swift motion, “That’s what I thought you said.” 

 

Adrien hissed gripping his left cheek as thin lines of blood dripped, “What the hell?” 

 

“Oh relax, it won’t scar.” Plagg’s green eyes narrowed, “I just wanted to remind you of what pain was like because once your father gets a hold of you-”

 

“If Marinette has her miraculous-”

 

“She’ll throw your ass in prison faster than you can say father I’m sorry for being such a fucking moron!” 

 

Bleeding forgotten, Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, “Not if she’s in love with me!” 

 

Plagg threw his tiny paws up, “Love! You think that your archenemy for three years, count them, three years can be boned into love you in five weeks!” His sneer widened, “Do you hear yourself! She’s planning on going home by the end of the summer. That’s in 3 weeks! 

 

Adrien leaned against the shower wall clenching his right fist. He knew everything Plagg said was true. She did think she was still going home. She must still plan on throwing Adrien in prison once she figured out where her miraculous was located. 

Getting her to love him had not been going as well as he originally thought. Now his father was on the prowl to kill her. Kill the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with just to teach him a lesson. What the hell was he going to do?

  
  
  


“Alya, I’m trying to tell you-” 

 

Alya snickered, “How amazing Adrien is in bed~” 

 

Marinette slapped a hand over her forehead, “NO!” 

 

“I doubt that’s what you were saying. I think it would probably be along the lines of yes, oh Adrien, yes-” 

 

“Alya!” Marinette’s face burned in shame. That IS what she’d been wanting to say for a while now. Whenever his green eyes got that look right before he kissed her. 

 

“Am I wrong Mari?” 

 

“Not exactly wrong per say, but there’s something really important I want to tell you.” 

 

Alya was silent for a moment, “Mari, did something happen? Something like a broken condom?” 

 

“Please Alya, five seconds just listen to me.” Marinette took a deep breath trying to summon her courage, “I-we have been lying to you. All those times I disappeared from class or showed up late, Adrien too-” 

 

A door shut behind her. 

 

Marinette’s words caught in her throat. 

 

“You’d been hooking up?” Alya gasped, “I knew it! I knew you were seeing a guy. Girl you really had me fooled. No wonder you were always so awkward around each other!” 

 

Marinette dropped the phone. Her face enflamed staring at an after shower Adrien wearing only his black briefs. His bare chest was sheeny, his hair a dark gold, a small cut on his left cheek, and he looked shocked by what he’d heard. 

 

“Mari?” 

 

Mari fumbled to pick the phone back up, “I-I will back call you. I mean call you back!” She hit the red button faster than she ever had in her life. Her second attempt to spill her secret had gone horribly wrong again once her eyes trailed from his chest to his defined abs and lower following the darkening trail of hair that was partially hidden by his briefs. Flustered was too simple of a word for what Mari was feeling when she looked at him. 

 

Adrien tilted his head, “Do you see something you like, princess?” He whispered in a throaty voice. “Or did you want to see more?” His fingertips played with the waistband. 

 

Marinette’s jaw dropped in surprise before she clamped it shut again. She shook her head not daring to speak. She’d fumble for words in a heated mess that she knew Adrien would take advantage of. He was already taking advantage of what he heard. She couldn’t give him more to work with.

 

Adrien stepped forward confidently like he was strutting down a runway with her at the end. His damn hair didn’t bounce like it normally did when he walked, but somehow the droplets of water running down his neck made up for it. 

 

Marinette knew she had to run. There was no way in hell she could turn him down like this! Her gaze didn’t drift any further than his chest afraid of what she’d do if she saw his…

 

Adrien leaned over the back of the couch with a small smile, “Marinette,” He said in a savory tone as his thumb traced her bottom lip. His pupils dilated and his eyes seemed to change into that bright all consuming green. 

 

Her chest constricted. How could she turn him down? The way he was looking at her made her shiver under his all-seeing gaze. She felt herself lacking compared to him. His physical perfection too pronounced. Marinette was suddenly self-conscious of all the freckles she had on her body. Her tan lines. The back of her thighs she thought had just a tad too much jiggle to them. 

 

“Je te veux.” Adrien tipped her chin upwards to meet his lips. 

 

The kiss sucked the air out of lungs. Her body reacted to the fire that consumed her once he started sucking her bottom lip. She squirmed closer to him and found her hands her hands running over his bare chest. She wanted to explore all of his body. Run her hands over his shoulders and down his back. She wanted to be the one to peel away the last layer of clothing. She needed to be the only thing he wanted. 

  
  


Marinette was kissing him back. Her fingers threaded themselves into his hair yanking him closer. He found himself falling on top of her. He broke the kiss long enough to adjust Marinette against the sofa’s arm so he could cover her completely. Her black hair spilled all around her like halo once he cupped her face again. Kissing Marinette was something he would never get used to. Not when it set his whole world on fire. He greedily drank in her lustful reactions while her eyes were closed. The flush of her cheeks down to hardened nipples through the sheer fabric of her dress. He growled sliding the of her dress down till her wonderful breasts were bared for him. His left hand moved from her face to cup her breast. His thumb moving in gentle circles around her nipple till she let out a wanton moan of pleasure. 

 

Adrien broke their kiss lowering his head to her breast. He was going to enjoy their evening together. 

  
  


Marinette’s back arched against his tongue, “A-Adrien!” Her nails dug into his shoulders once she felt his teeth. She felt his free fingers trail down her stomach pulling the lower half of her dress up. She should stop him. She shouldn’t let him get away with-

 

All rational thought left her once she felt his fingers skim over her panties. She let out a gasp feeling him tease her. She wanted him to remove the wet, thin material desperately. She wouldn’t be the one to tell him that though. 

 

“You’re so wet,” Adrien lifted his head to her neck. He nuzzled her with kisses before returning to her lips. 

 

Marinette quickly met his lips to muffle the moans of pleasure building. His fingers had slipped under her panties. The first time she’d ever let anyone touch her there. He ran them up and down before sinking into her. 

 

She pulled him closer shaking at the foreign sensation of pleasure. She rocked her hips upwards wanting more. Her breathing became more erratic between his kisses. She nearly lost her breath once his thumb started circling her clit. “Adrien!” She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. The tension coiled tighter in her stomach while she squirmed. He thrust his fingers faster and all Mari could do was dig her nails into his flesh. 

  
  


“Adrien!” Marinette cried tightening around his fingers. 

 

He kissed her with a strong sense of satisfaction building. He made her cum and she screamed his name in pleasure. Maybe he was doing better than he thought. He certainly never expected his plan to get him this far after his shower. 

 

Marinette’s chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Her cheeks were rosy in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her bluebell eyes so painfully bright. 

 

Adrien smirked committing this moment to memory. He would not forget how enticing she was curled under him. How she held onto him with her hands wrapped around his waist. 

 

She closed her eyes. She looked so serene in the quiet apartment.

Adrien brushed loose strands of wild hair from her face whispering sweet nothings in a mixture of Mandarin and Russian. His beautiful Marinette. His future wife to pleasure, protect, love-

 

Mari sat up placing a small hand on his chest. She gave him a hard shove. 

 

Adrien fell back raising his hands, “What?” He demanded, “What’s wrong?” 

 

Marinette spun away from the couch and stormed into the bedroom. Adrien heard the loud click of the door like a gunshot. 

 

“What the fuck Marinette?” He clacked his tongue jumping over the couch, “Didn’t you want me to touch you?” Adrien’s mind raced for signs of rejection. He certainly didn't get any signs she didn't want him to do that.

 

“Just leave me alone.” Her voice sounded so small to Adrien. Almost like a sorrowful sob, she was fighting. 

 

Adrien jiggled the doorknob, “Mari, please.” His fist pounded on the wood, “Mari!”

  
  


Marinette pressed her palm over her mouth. How could she let herself do that? How could she allow him to touch her there! Tears burned her eyes as she dialed Alya’s number heading to the bathroom. She had to tell someone the truth. Someone who would understand and be on her side. 

 

"Hey, it's Alya. If I'm not answering I'm either asleep or chasing Ladybug. Leave a message after the beep!" 

 

Marinette took a deep breath, "I'mLadybugandAdrienisChatNoirand!" She hung up feeling new tears threaten. "Stupid, stupid Marinette!" She cursed herself storming to the bathroom. Locking herself in the bathroom might not solve things or be the mature solution, but at least she would feel better. 

 

Adrien fiddled with the lock on the door muttering about those damn special locks he installed. Of course, he'd gone for the best money could buy in his own apartment. He never planned Marinette would lock him out of his own bedroom! At least all those years of breaking and entering weren't wasted. 

 

"And what did I tell you?" Plagg gloated from his shoulder, "Couldn't bone her into loving you?" 

 

Adrien muttered a curse in Russian. 

 

"And speaking Russian around her? That's got to freak her out." 

 

Adrien nearly dropped the pin he was using, "Does not! She knows I studied other languages." He decided might have to transform and pick the lock with one of his claws. 

 

"Yeah, Mandarin." 

 

Adrien rolled his eyes, "So what? I'm an international criminal who grew up under my father's terrorist thumb with my Russian mother who died? I'm just supposed to speak French?" 

 

One of Plagg's claws ran over his neck, "I just think maybe you could try this crazy thing called honesty with Marinette instead of thinking with your dick." 

 

Plagg was right. He should just apologize. He should explain to her his shitty childhood and give back her miraculous. He should just let her make the choice of staying with him. He should, but the thought of her possible rejection sent Adrien into a fit of anxiety. 

 

The door clicked open, "Marinette, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted-" His bedroom was empty. The far window open. "Mari!" He sprinted to the left side bathroom. It was also empty. Dismayed, he ran over to the window in just enough time to see an orange figure sprinting over the nearest rooftop. "Rossi!" He roared. "Plagg, transformez-moi!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to edit the notes for this or the next chapter with a timeline. I had this bad boy done so I figured why not post it? 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Here's my writing music for this chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5m4pUJ9_qc


	27. Sign of weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some say it's a sign of weakness   
> For a man to beg  
> Then weak I'd rather be   
> If it means havin you to keep" 
> 
> \- Baby I need your loving, Four Tops

“Rossi!” Adrien roared charging over rooftops following her path of twists and illusions like an angry beast. His hands burned to use cataclysm. He’d never used it on another person, but tonight may change that. He spotted Marinette in white loosely clinging to her as Lila lept from rooftop to rooftop. Adrien’s chest burned. It was his responsibility now to protect her and he had failed to do so. Plagg was right. How could she ever trust or love him if he couldn’t keep his father’s associate’s away? If he couldn’t stop them from killing her. 

He swung his arms faster feeling his nails lengthen. Perhaps he would have to send a message he was not to be messed with any longer. 

  
  


Marinette was having a terrible time clinging to Lila who laughed at Chat’s pursuit and threatened to throw her off the second he got too close. She was not happy. Not happy at all, but she certainly didn’t want to die at the hands of Lila. The fall from any of these rooftops seemed much steeper than anything in Paris. It made her head spin. 

“Can’t you just drop me off somewhere and come back?” Marinette said sarcastically while she braced herself for another long jump. 

 

Lila snickered darkly, “Oh, I’ll drop you off. Don’t worry.” Her legs pumped faster as she narrowly dodged Chat’s extended baton leaping onto the next roof. He was gaining on them. Adrien’s face was in such anger he almost looked inhuman. Lila glanced over her shoulder, “Well I guess the fun is almost over.” Lila breathed easily despite the physical exertion. Her black booted feet skidded across the roof, “Come here kitty, kitty.” She curled her free finger at Chat while her right hand was clamped onto Marinette’s ankle. She started walking them closer to the edge. 

 

Marinette’s blue eyes took in the busy New York scenery while the situation reminded her of when she was dangling over the falls hours ago. She couldn’t help but wonder what Lila’s obsession with heights was. 

 

“How about we make that trade now kitty? The Ladybug miraculous for the bug herself. Sound fair?” 

 

Adrien snarled with his baton in hand. He was breathing so heavily his shoulders were shaking. “Give me her now.” 

 

His enraged tone made Marinette’s skin crawl. Adrien was not acting like either self she’d seen. She never remembered Chat Noir being so intimidating. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She almost didn't want him to save her.

 

Lila didn’t give, “Miraculous for Marinette. I will throw her over Chat.” 

 

The back of Marinette’s head bumped against the ledge. Her stomach clenched in apprehension because something in this similar conversation from hours ago was different. Her blue eyes darted between both criminal miraculous users and the only conclusion she could come up with is that Mr. Agreste had finally sent word to kill her, which was not a comforting realization.

 

“Don’t make me do it, Rossi.” 

 

Lila raised her arm letting her dangle in the open night air. Her view of New York below was full of cars and lights that looked very small from so high up. 

 

“Like you scare me. Miraculous Chat Noir.” 

 

Marinette felt her grip loosen. She gulped. The games were over because Mr. Agreste no longer wanted her around. 

  
  


Adrien took a bold step closer pulling his lips back to reveal perfect, white teeth, “Cataclysm.” He itched to use it on her. "It might get messy, but never having to deal with you again will be so worth it." Adrien's sneered before lunging forward. His eyes momentarily widened in horror as he watched Lila let go of Marinette and dive away from the roof. 

 

Adrien’s eyes flashed with a predatory gleam, “You’re going to pay for that Rossi.” 

 

“Not unless you want your girlfriend to become a red splat on New York’s concrete.” Lila spun her weapon smugly, “But go ahead. Use cataclysm on me. Then you can go save your girlfriend knowing I’m dead.” She tapped her flute end against her pouted lips, “Oh wait! You can’t. You won’t. Murdering others is what Hawk Moth does and I believe when we first met you said you’d rather die than be like him, right Chat?” Her brown eyes danced under the scattered lights, “But there’s a first time for everything kitty. Why don’t you break that vow of yours? It’s not like anything is sacred amongst us criminals anyway.” Her brown eyes narrowed, "Plus your little girlfriend won't be alive to judge you anyway if you stay and fight me." 

 

Adrien clenched his hand letting his destructive power build. She was right of course. Murdering her would make him the murder his father always wanted him to be. “I’ll be back for you Lila.” He jogged over wrapping his fist around a pole letting it rust away to nothing. “One day you’ll get yourself into something you can’t talk your way out of.” 

 

“That’s the beautiful thing about my mouth. It has more than one use.” She sauntered away, “Ciao kitty. Try not to snap her neck while saving her.” 

 

Adrien shoved down his fury as he dove over the edge with his baton extended. He felt the metal clang in his hands as it hit the bottom. He just needed to grab Marinette and slow her speed. A fall like this without a miraculous to protect you could leave her with a dislocated bone or worse. 

 

He forced his body into a warped diving position and was almost caught up with her. Her yo-you would have been so much more useful in this situation.  "I got you." His left arm wrapped around her waist while his right held fast. "I need to gradually reduce our speed." He pulled her to his chest knowing that if worse came to worse he could at least save her. His glove squealed along the metal the further they fell. "Marinette, hold onto me." Adrien switched to grip the pole with two hands. He needed to get them back to the apartment. He needed to make sure she was safe. His heartbeat raced the closer they got to the ground. His feet fumbled as he tucked her under his chin and rolled along the sidewalk narrowly stopping before the street flooded with traffic coming into his view. They were alive and Adrien had Marinette back. 

 

His clawed hand rubbed her back, "I am so sorry." His voice was thick with emotion. "I almost let you die-" His lower lip quivered before he bit it. He had to focus. He needed to get out of here before someone-

 

"That's Chat Noir!" 

 

"Merde!" Adrien curled Marinette to his chest protectively concealing her identity. He bolted forward using his staff to propel himself onto a taxi from which he jumped from slow-moving vehicle to the next. In hindsight, he realized that probably only brought more attention to his plight. He scattered over car roofs into a dark alley climbing rusted fire escapes one-handed. until he reached some small apartment building smothered between two much larger apartment complexes. 

 

Adrien sat Marinette down on the sunbleached gray roof. Her dark waves had become wild from the excursion, her makeup was smeared, and her cheeks were red from windburn. She looked up at him with a distasteful grimace. 

 

"Now do you see why I need my miraculous?" She hissed. Her bluebell eyes began to water, "Do you know what it's like to be helpless?" Her voice increased in volume, "Because I have had it up to here-"

 

The last paw print on Adrien's ring gave out. He detransformed in a bright green light. 

 

Mari jumped to her feet, "And now we're stuck up here Agreste." She folded her arms. "Happy? Is that your master plan to make me feel like complete shit just so you can have sex with me?" A stray tear ran down her face, "What did I ever do to you besides my job! I was supposed to protect Paris. I'm sorry your dad got arrested and that your childhood sucked! That's not my problem!" She screamed at him, "I should be at home right now! I should be with my parents helping them run the bakery this summer not playing fucking captive with you!" Mari shook her face, "Playing pretend Mrs. Agreste-" She licked her lower lip shaking her head. "I am such a fucking idiot." Another tear dropped, "I never should have agreed to go with you and I never should have tried seducing you or lov-" Her lips pressed into a thin line. "None of that matters anymore. I should have known Hawk Moth would try to kill me." 

 

Adrien reached for her stopping halfway, "I won't let him kill you. I will never let him." 

 

"Because that has been working so well tonight." 

 

Adrien retracted his hand, "Tonight was a mistake." 

 

Marinette tilted her face upwards towards the night sky, "You bet it was. Do you know what it's like to fall in open air and not have your miraculous? No, because no one ever took yours!" 

 

Adrien's hand fell loosely at his side, "I know and I'm sorry." 

 

"If you're so sorry then you should give me back my miraculous!" 

 

Adrien closed the distance between them gripping her slender shoulders, "I  am, but I need you to do something first." His green eyes drank in her dark expression, "And it's not what you think it is. It's nothing like what we did earlier and I'm so sorry if I crossed that line doing that with you. I thought you wanted it." 

 

Marinette bit the corner of her lip, "What do you want?" 

 

"I want you to marry me." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm alive and what the heck did I just do lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
